


Vincent le Vampire

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>François, jeune paysan, se retrouve à devoir prendre la place de Vincent, vampire indigne de ce nom, pour deux semaines... Entre une famille de phénomènes, un cocher à tête de criminel, des loups-garous et Vincent lui-même, le séjour s'annonce mémorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

_ Bon, je ne suis pas très douée avec les présentations, donc on va faire court... \o/ _

_ Cette chose est donc ma première histoire longue digne de ce nom. Insultes et marques d'adoration bienvenues ^__~ _

_ Bonne lecture ! _

 

  
  


**Vincent le Vampire**

 

  
  


  
  


Le vampire se déplaçait silencieusement dans l'obscurité, ombre parmi les ombres.

La chasse n'avait pas été bonne : les paysans savaient se terrer lorsque la lune répandait sa lumière blême sur les nuits ursylvaniennes, obéissant à un réflexe certes antique mais toujours efficace. Les vampires ne pouvaient entrer qu'invités, ce qui lui interdisait tout accès aux proies les plus savoureuses ; mais il y avait toujours, heureusement, des amoureux imprudents, des voyageurs égarés ou des jeunes filles avenantes disposées à dormir la fenêtre ouverte.

Cependant, la proie qui venait d’attirer son attention n’entrait dans aucune des catégories suscitées : il s’agissait d’un jeune paysan qui, manifestement inconscient du péril qu’il courrait, rentrait le foin oublié ou effectuait quelque tâche que ce fût qui impliquât du foin et une fourche  – le vampire n¡¦était pas grand connaisseur de la vie paysanne.

Il esquissa un sourire prédateur. Le paysan semblait robuste et musclé : son repas serait copieux cette nuit.

Il fondit sur le jeune homme, lequel lui envoya un uppercut dans le menton avant de lui planter sa fourche dans le ventre en une série de gestes souples et élégants. Epinglé contre un mur, le vampire fondit en larmes.

Quelque peu perturbé par cet acte moyennement vampirique, le paysan s’interrompit en plein milieu d’un « prends-toi ça, suceur de sang ! » vengeur et cligna des yeux.   
\- … Euh ?...

\- J'en ai assez, hoqueta le vampire. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours la même chose !? Je ne suis même pas un bon vampire ! Toute ma famille se moque de moi ! Et puis pourquoi devez-vous tous être si agressifs ? Que nous avons-vous fait ? Nous prélevons à peine quelques gorgées de sang par personne ! Quelques jours de repos et vous vous portez comme un charme ! N’avons-nous pas le droit de vivre ? Mais non, c’est un détail, vous nous traitez juste comme des violeurs et...

La suite demeura inintelligible, noyée au milieu des sanglots. Affreusement embarrassé quoique retenu par un vieux fond de méfiance ancestrale, le jeune paysan tenta de se justifier :

\- Euh... Faut pas pleurer pour ça, voyons...

\- Je sais bien que je suis une honte pour toute ma famille, poursuivit le vampire, inconsolable. Je suis incapable d'avoir une aura vampirique ou de terroriser ma proie, au point que je me fais même brutaliser par celle-ci !

\- Euh...

\- Et en plus, tout le monde me déteste et me traite de sale suceur de sang alors que je ne suis même pas capable de mordre quelqu'un convenablement et...

Submergé par les plaintes du vampire, le jeune homme tenta d’apaiser son désespoir avec la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête :

\- Je... C'était juste un réflexe, d'accord ? J'aurais réagi de la même manière si une petite vieille m’avait sauté dessus aussi sauvagement !

\- C'est faux, sanglota l'éploré. Les paysans ne plantent pas de fourches dans les gens !

\- Euh  – oui, bon, d'accord, mais c'est juste parce que les vampires ont mauvaise réputation et... euh...

\- Oui mais justement !! s’écria le vampire, relevant la tête de son mouchoir et entraînant le recul immédiat du paysan. Nous sommes tous des vampires, des créatures de la nuit redoutables et féroces ! Mon frère aurait  _ ri _ si vous l'aviez empalé avec une fourche ! Enfin, peut-être pas, vu que c'est assez douloureux, mais au moins souri de manière crispée ! Et moi, vous n'auriez même pas besoin d'une fourche à vrai dire  – un coup de cuillère et je pleure déjà !

S'apercevant qu'il était effectivement en train de pleurer, le vampire redoubla ses larmes. Tentant d'apaiser son affliction, le paysan arracha sa fourche de manière aussi peu douloureuse que possible et le prédateur s'écroula en un tas lamentable. Tout vieux reste de méfiance ayant fondu devant une créature aussi manifestement pathétique, le paysan lui saisit le bras pour le redresser et lui tapota maladroitement le dos :

\- Allez... L'important, c'est d'être soi-même, non ? ...

\- Mais mes parents n'aiment pas ce soi-même, gémit le vampire. Ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs !

\- Ah. Euh. Tu n'as vraiment pas d'amis ?

\- Non, répondit misérablement son interlocuteur. Les membres de ma famille me méprisent parce que je n'arrive pas à me nourrir sans aides, et il m’est strictement interdit de rencontrer d'autres congénères puisque je suis la honte de la famille... De toute façon, je n'ai même pas la tête d'un vampire !

Le paysan s'efforça d'oublier les grands yeux bleus translucides aux longs cils pâles, les cheveux blonds-blancs longs et vaporeux qui soulignaient par leurs boucles l’ovale délicat du visage, les traits fragiles et l'air désespéré de petit faon perdu dans la forêt qui achevaient de ruiner toute la crédibilité du vampire.

\- Mais non, mais non, mentit-il fermement.

Le prédateur de la nuit se moucha vigoureusement.

\- Inutile de tenter de me réconforter, je sais bien que j’ai l’air d'une loque... Si au moins je vous ressemblais !... Mais je suis condamné à ce physique indigne !

\- Me ressembler ?... répéta le jeune homme, hautement perturbé.

\- Oui ! s'exclama le vampire, les yeux emplis d’une admiration extatique. Des cheveux longs et noir comme les ténèbres ! Des yeux noirs aux reflets brun-rouge féroces, empli d’une mâle assurance !

\- Féroces !? protesta le paysan.

\- Le teint de marbre ! Les traits marqués par l’empreinte indélébile d’une noblesse froide et impitoyable !

\- Froide et impitoyable ?!

\- La carrure musclée ! La beauté virile !

\- Euh...

En panne de compliment, le vampire s'interrompit et changea de sujet avec un naturel désarmant.

\- Euh, à part ça, je pense qu'il est temps que je reparte... Mère va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas avant trois heures du matin. Hum... Quel est votre nom ?

\- François, répondit le jeune homme après quelques secondes passées à tenter de se rappeler si, oui ou non, donner son nom à un vampire équivalait à une damnation éternelle.

\- Moi, c'est Vincent, révéla le blond en essuyant une dernière larme. Merci beaucoup, François. Vous êtes très gentil. A demain... ou adieu ?...

\- Euh... commença le brun.

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase : le vampire avait déjà disparu dans les ténèbres. Le paysan demeura quelques instants à regarder dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées ("froid et impitoyable ?..."), avant de hausser les épaules et d'achever de ranger son matériel.

Après tout, songea-t-il en une preuve éclatante d'optimisme campagnard, il n'était pas près de revoir le vampire.

 


	2. Chapitre 1

\- François ? François ! Tu es là ? François !

François grogna et s’enfonça un peu plus profondément dans ses couvertures.

\- François ! François ?

Il s'efforça d'ignorer le bruit pour quelques minutes supplémentaires (« Françoiiiiiis ! »), finit par renoncer et se leva avant que l'imbécile qui jetait des cailloux contre sa fenêtre ne lui casse un carreau. Titubant jusqu'à celle-ci, il l'ouvrit d'un geste vif.

\- Oui ? grogna-t-il, plissant les yeux en cherchant à distinguer les traits de l'importun.

Pas Manon, ça, c'était sûr - la rousse avait suffisamment de courbes pour être reconnue au premier coup d'œil. Non, c'était un homme - un jeune homme, blond et...

\- Vincent ?!

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda le vampire d’une petite voix.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Est-ce qu'il espérait, faute de proie, pouvoir apitoyer un François encore engourdi par le sommeil ?

\- Si c'est pour boire...

\- Non, non, je le jure ! C'est... Pouvons-nous en parler en privé ?...

Le paysan se frotta le visage. Laisser le vampire à la porte et retournait se coucher semblait terriblement tentant. D'un autre côté, le blond allait peut-être continuer à l'appeler s'il lui fermait la fenêtre à la figure voire, pire,  _ pleurer _ , ce qui signifiait que François devrait trouver le sommeil bercé par les sanglots du vampire le plus lamentable du monde - en sachant que c'était  _ lui  _ qui les avait causé.

Ayant une conscience humaine, il céda à l'inévitable.

\- ... Tu promets de ne pas tenter de me sauter dessus, d'accord ? 'tain... Allez, grouille, tu auras rameuté tout le village avec tes cris.

Le blond se métamorphosa aussitôt en chauve-souris et voleta jusque dans la chambre du jeune homme avant de reprendre son apparence normale. Il était entièrement couvert de sang, son visage et ses cheveux écarlates suggérant que le plus gros venait d’une blessure à la tête.

François respira profondément. Si le vampire ne pleurait pas, c’est qu’il devait quand même être relativement en forme, et donc qu’il n’y avait aucune raison de paniquer ou de se mettre à crier de manière irrationnelle.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-il d’une voix contrôlée **.**

\- Je ne connaissais pas votre adresse, alors j’ai crié votre nom devant toutes les maisons du village et ils m’ont lancé des objets contondants.

\- Et t’as pas esquivé ? Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

Le paysan tiré un bout de charpie de son armoire et versa un peau d'eau dessus, résigné à gâcher le reste de sa nuit.

\- Ils lançaient de  _ gros _ objets, marmonna Vincent d’un air piteux.

\- Ah. Fais-moi face et ferme les yeux. Tu saignes encore ?

\- Non. Enfin, je crois.

Le paysan nettoya soigneusement le visage du vampire, nettoyant le sang semi-coagulé. La chemise de son patient était irrémédiablement ruinée et il l’échangea contre un habit à lui, avec obligation de le rendre propre aussi tôt que possible. Vincent flottait un peu dans ses vêtements, carrure frêle et aristocratique oblige, mais le paysan craignait que lui offrir la chemise de son petit frère n’entraîne une nouvelle crise de déprime.

\- Sinon, je peux savoir pourquoi t'es venu ? demanda-t-il en s’asseyant sur son lit.

Le vampire demeura debout, incertain. François tapota la couverture à côté de lui et le blond s’assit timidement, les yeux fixés sur l’armoire massive qui occupait une partie de la pièce.

\- J’ai parlé de v… toi à mes parents, commença-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- Et ils voulaient te demander… Dans deux semaines, nous recevons des invités. Ceux-ci ont exprimé le souhait de me voir, apparemment intrigués par le fait que je suis toujours supposé être à l’étranger lorsqu’ils viennent séjourner au château.

\- Et je devrais t’héberger ?...

\- Non non, rien de tel ! … Simplement, ils demandent si v… tu ne voudrais pas jouer mon rôle pendant ces dix jours...

\- QUOI ?!

\- Tu seras rémunéré à la hauteur de la difficulté d’une telle tâche ! plaida le vampire, les mains jointes en signe de supplication.

\- J’ai ni la force, ni la rapidité, ni les pouvoirs d’un vampire !

\- On peut te les donner !

\- Je veux pas me transformer en vampire !

\- Tu n’en as pas besoin ! Il suffit de boire un peu de notre sang une fois par jour et tu bénéficieras de capacités suffisantes pour tromper l’œil peu averti. Tu ne pourras pas te transformer ou maîtriser les animaux, mais tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de semblables compétences. Et tu ne souffriras d’aucun effet secondaire, je te le promets !

Deux yeux bleus perlés de larmes naissantes fixèrent le paysan.

\- S’il te plaît… tu seras payé très cher ! Quatre cent écus la semaine !

Quatre cent écus la semaine ?! Entre la perspective d'un gain généreux et celle d'un Vincent au cœur brisé, le choix était déjà fait pour tout être humain doté d'une conscience. Un François fatigué n'était pas de taille à lutter.

\- ... Pas sûr que ça suffira, je discuterais ça avec tes parents. Et je veux connaître le programme du séjour avant de signer.

Soixante-douze kilos de vampire se jetèrent contre lui pour l’étreindre avec enthousiasme. Vampire raté ou pas, Vincent avait une force bien surnaturelle et le paysan émit bientôt un « glick » étranglé qui rappela le blond à l’ordre.

\- Désolé !! Désolé. Ca va ?

\- Ca... va. Je suis supposé commencer quand ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas... ce soir ?

\- Ce soir ?! Demain minimum  – faut que je prévienne mes parents. Tu arriveras à retrouver le chemin jusque chez toi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Enfin, il faut d’abord que je me nourrisse...

La mine déconfite du vampire apitoya François plus qu’elle ne l’inquiéta.

\- Y a la fille Manon qui dort la fenêtre ouverte si tu veux.

\- C’est la jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui habite près de la cascade ?

\- Yep. Tu l’as vu ?

\- Elle m’a lancé un très gros pot en terre cuite lorsque je t’appelais, révéla Vincent avec une moue désolée. Je ne crois pas qu’elle aimerait me voir à nouveau.

\- Oh. Et l’Elise ?

Les épaules du blond s’affaissèrent.

\- Je… je n’aime pas mordre des jeunes filles. J’ai toujours peur de leur faire mal, et elles n’arrêtent pas de tenter de m’agripper pour me faire des trucs bizarres ! La dernière m’a même  _ mordu _  !

François s’interdit formellement de partir en fou rire hystérique.

\- Ah. On a des vaches si tu veux. Enfin, mords plutôt celle des voisins  – elles sont juste à côté.

\- Ca ne va pas leur faire mal ?

\- Je te montrerais comment mordre, se résigna le paysan.

  
  


***

  
  


Le carrosse était d’un noir d’ébène, de même que les chevaux, les décorations, les coussins des sièges et les habits du cocher. François n’avait rien contre la couleur, mais l’ensemble lui semblait un peu...  _ trop _ . Manifestement conscient du côté excessif de la chose, Vincent haussa les épaules avec gêne :

\- Mes parents sont assez traditionnalistes… Gregory, les chevaux sont prêts à partir ?

Le cocher lâcha un grognement sourd que le vampire sembla prendre comme un signe d’approbation. François n’avait encore jamais vu un être humain avec une tête aussi clairement criminelle. Entre la barbe de trois jours, la chevelure hirsute et noire, la cicatrice sinistre, les sourcils naturellement froncés, le regard trop clair et la bouche sévère **,** son visage semblait conçu pour figurer dans un musée des horreurs sous le panneau « Masque funèbre du maléfique Demoniaco Massacro, décapité le trente-et-un octobre mille huit cent trente après avoir violé, dépecé et brûlé deux cent trente-huit victimes de deux à quatre-vingt-trois ans ».

Vincent s’installa aussitôt sur l’extrême droite du siège, face à la route, le plus près possible de la fenêtre. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres pâles.

\- François ! Viens t’asseoir, nous n’attendons que toi !

\- Tu as l’air bien excité, toi, remarqua le paysan en prenant place.

Voir le vampire sourire était une nouveauté pour lui, mais pas des plus désagréables. La vue de Vincent heureux réchauffait le cœur, un peu comme celle de deux chatons endormis l’un contre l’autre ou un bébé animal jouant avec sa mère  – à cette exception près que le vampire était davantage pitoyable que mignon.

\- J’adore la manière dont Gregory conduit ! piailla le vampire, à la limite de sautiller sur son siège.

François sut instantanément qu’il devait s’inquiéter.

Il avait raison.

Durant le quart d’heure que dura la course du carrosse à travers la montagne, quart d’heure qu’il passa à s’agripper désespérément à la portière et tâchant de conserver sa dignité ou, au moins, le contenu de son estomac à son emplacement légitime, il avait drastiquement révisé son opinion de Demo- Gregory. Le type avait tué ses deux cent trente-huit victimes en conduisant jusqu’à ce que leur cœur fragile ait cédé, ou jusqu’à ce qu’elles se soient tuées en se jetant par la fenêtre plutôt que d’attendre l’inévitable accident. Il aurait dû être impossible de conduire aussi vite avec deux chevaux  – il  _ était _ impossible de conduire aussi vite avec deux chevaux.

Vincent descendit avec aisance et François l’imita, cachant de son mieux ses jambes flageolantes.

\- Merci beaucoup, Gregory ! s’exclama le blond, enlaçant impulsivement le cocher. C’était  _ grand _ . Personne ne conduit aussi bien que vous !

Le cocher rougit de manière quasi imperceptible et émit un « grunt » qui pouvait presque passer pour affectueux. Il tapota la tête de Vincent, qui se redressa et adressa un regard inquiet au Château.

François avait instinctivement donné une majuscule au Château. Le Château était digne de respect. Le Château était très grand et très noir et très menaçant. Le Château avait peu de fenêtres, beaucoup de gargouilles grimaçantes sur sa façade et une énorme Porte noire qui méritait également une majuscule à elle toute seule.

La Porte s’ouvrit, livrant passage à un majordome au teint jaunâtre. Celui-ci s’inclina profondément.

\- Bonsoir, Maîtres. Veuillez me suivre…

François pouvait  _ sentir _ la majuscule. Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir sinistre à peine éclairé par quelques torches crépitantes. Le paysan demeura soigneusement planté derrière Vincent.

\- Bonjour, Jacques. Où sont mes parents ?

\- Le Maître et la Maîtresse sont dans la Bibliothèque. Souhaitez-vous que je les avertisse de votre venue ?

\- Inutile, ils doivent être au courant. Je guiderai François moi-même. vous pouvez retourner à vos activités, Jacques.

\- Merci, Maître.

Le serviteur salua et s’éclipsa parmi les ombres. François resserra machinalement la poigne qu’il maintenait sur le sac contenant ses possessions.

\- C’est votre... serviteur en chef ?

\- Jacques ? Oh, oui  – le château serait un beau désordre sans lui. Suis-moi, s¡¦il te plaît. Oh, et surtout, ne quitte pas les parties éclairées du sol.

\- Les ?... Pourquoi ?

\- Mon grand frère doit être rentré à cette heure-ci. Tu viens ?

\- Ton… Et qu’est-ce que ton grand frère a à voir avec les ténèbres ? A part le symbolisme, je veux dire ?

\- Il peut littéralement se fondre parmi les ombres - c'est normalement réservé aux vampires plus âgés, mais il est très fort, tu sais ! Seulement, il est un peu… instable dans cet état. Du coup, lorsqu’il sent un mortel, il a tendance à attaquer sans réfléchir.

\-  _ Quoi _  ?! Et s’il m’attaque moi ?!

\- Euh, je te protégerais. Mais ça ne devrait pas arriver si tu restes dans la lumière…

\- Dis-lui d’arrêter ça tout de suite !

\- Y a-t-il un problème, dit alors la Voix.

La Voix était froide, profonde, ténébreuse. La Voix faisait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, avait le teint mortellement pâle et transpirait le charisme à cinq cent mètres.

\- Euh, fit François.

\- Père ! s’exclama le blond d’un ton joyeux. Voici François, le garçon dont je vous ai parlé !

\- Bonjour, lança bêtement le paysan.

Les deux vampires qui se tenaient devant lui étaient liés à Vincent par un fort lien de parenté, c’était évident dès le premier regard : la forme d’une mâchoire, la blondeur lumineuse des cheveux, la courbure boudeuse des lèvres, l’expression d’un visage. Cependant, la ressemblance s’arrêtait là : Vincent n’irradiait pas trois kilos de charisme à la seconde, ne bénéficiait pas d’un regard aussi glacial, ne maintenait pas la tête aussi droite et, surtout, ne le regardait pas comme si François avait été une tache de doigt sur son vase en cristal tout neuf.

Il déglutit et redressa la tête, faisant appel à plus d’un millénaire de fierté paysanne pour articuler clairement et regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux :

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Le père de Vincent hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Salutations.

Sa voix était profonde et grave ; elle parlait de siècles à hanter les ténèbres, de hurlements brusquement interrompus et de sang sur la terre froide. François s’interdit d’exprimer la moindre marque de terreur ou d’adoration abjecte. C’était dur, mais il tint par pur orgueil.

Le vampire l’examina des pieds à la tête, son épouse l’imitant plus discrètement comme une ombre fidèle. Ce qu’il vit sembla le satisfaire ; en tout cas, il n’émit aucun commentaire.

\- Te sens-tu inférieur à nous, paysan ?

\- Non, monseigneur, répondit François avec franchise.

Il se sentait beaucoup plus faible et il avait la trouille, mais ce n'était pas de l'infériorité.

\- Pense-tu être à même d’imiter un vampire ?

\- Pas sans entraînement, monseigneur. Ni aide pour les pouvoirs surnaturels.

\- Lance-moi un regard froid.

Pris momentanément au dépourvu par la question, François se ressaisit et tâcha de concentrer sur le vampire le type d’expression qu’il réservait normalement à la veuve Langlois, celle qui regardait un peu trop intensément les petits enfants jouant devant chez elle et tentait régulièrement de les inviter à boire dans sa cuisine. L’épouse pâle et sans nom cligna des yeux, probablement un signe d’émotion intense pour elle. Le père de Vincent demeura impassible, mais il serait probablement resté de glace devant la fin du monde, une horde de paysans armés de fourche ou la veuve Langlois en petite tenue.

\- Parfait, tu es engagé. Ton salaire sera de cent écus par journée. Des objections ?

\-  _ Cent _ … Aucune, monseigneur, aucune. J’aurais droit à un entraînement ?

\- Ma fille s’en chargera et je complèterais moi-même tes leçons. Puisque tu dois remplacer Vincent, c’est de son sang que tu boiras  – cela justifiera, de surcroît, que vos odeur soient mêlées et qu¡¦il puisse, au besoin, démontrer une force et une habileté surnaturelle.

François manqua demander pourquoi diable un vampire se traînerait un blondinet geignard et voudrait partager son sang avec lui. Quelques secondes de réflexion et un coup d’œil au visage écarlate de Vincent lui fournirent la réponse.  _ Oh _ . Sacrément ouvert d’esprit, le monseigneur

\- Vincent, allez déposer les bagages de François dans ta chambre. François, suivez-moi : je vais vous présenter votre nouvelle vie. Drusmilla…

\- Je retourne à mes études, interrompit la mère de Vincent d’un ton égal.

Elle s’éloigna d’un pas glissant et son fils l’imita presque aussitôt, les bagages du paysan sur l’épaule. François se trouva seul face au regard impénétrable du maître des lieux.

\- A partir de maintenant, vous serez connu sous le nom de Vincent et mon fils sous celui de François. Des objections ?

\- Aucune, monseigneur.

Comme s’il était possible de contredire un type avec un regard pareil ! Une telle dose de charisme aurait dû être illégale.

\- Parfait. Vous voyez les portraits qui pendent à nos murs ?

François leur jeta un coup d’œil. Il s’agissait manifestement de membres de la famille : hommes, femmes, enfants, aucun vieillard. Tous des vampires, visiblement.

\- Cet homme et cette femme à votre gauche  – voilà, ici  – sont vos grands-parents paternels Salzard et Griselma. Je doute que leur nom soit évoqué devant vous, mais je préfère prendre des précautions. Ils ont pris la décision de sombrer dans la torpeur des cryptes lorsque vous n¡¦aviez que douze ans : il est donc compréhensible que vous possédiez assez peu de souvenirs de leur personne.

\- Torpeur des cryptes ?

\- Oui ; un état de mort prolongé, si vous préférez. Il est généralement atteint en plongeant un pieu dans le cœur de la personne à endormir, et cesse sitôt que le bois est retiré.

\- Oh.

\- Retenez le terme ; il vous sera utile. A leur gauche, vous pouvez voir ici votre oncle Wilfried, mon frère. Il y a peu de chance qu’on vous en parle ; c’est un mauvais sujet. Il a fini par quitter la demeure familiale pour aller on ne sait où… Mais soyez prêt à prendre un air glacé et désapprobateur si l’on commet le mauvais goût de vous en parler.

Trois quarts d’heures plus tard, François connaissait l’intégralité de la famille Worthrangürnterang, les raisons qui l’avaient poussée à s’établir près de son village six siècles plus tôt (la guerre civile dans leur contrée d’origine) et à l’énoncé de quels noms il se devait de sourire ou, au contraire, d’ignorer son interlocuteur. Seuls deux portraits lui restaient inconnus, fixés à côté de tableaux figurant Vincent et ses parents.

\- Ma fille Carmilla, annonça Wolvren, puisque tout était le nom du nouveau père de François. Votre petite sœur. Elle a quinze mois de moins que vous ; c’est la plus jeune de la famille.

Carmilla ressemblait énormément à Vincent, avec des traits et une silhouette à peine plus féminine. Ses yeux, cependant, brillaient d’un éclat gris sombre, presque mauve ; et la longue chevelure qu’elle avait nouée en queue de cheval était entièrement lisse. Un air boudeur tordait ses traits durs comme si elle avait su que, malgré sa robe surchargée de dentelle et les kilos de bijoux qu’elle arborait, elle demeurait moins mignonne que son frère.

\- Carmilla possède un tempérament affirmé et assez fier. Elle sera votre professeur durant les jours à venir quant aux manières convenables de se tenir et de parler en société.

\- Ah. Et le type à côté ?

\- Il s’agit de votre grand frère, Jonathan.

Jonathan, lui, était le portrait craché de son père, en moins civilisé. Ses traits étaient plus sauvages, plus abrupts aussi ; ses cheveux mi-longs, noirs comme ceux de Wolvren et vaporeux comme ceux de Drusmilla, lui donnaient un air de délinquant juvénile que n’atténuait guère le jaune-orangé de ses yeux. Le peintre avait bien tenté de l’attifer d’un costume impeccable, mais celui-ci ne servait qu’à souligner à quel point son propriétaire n’était pas fait pour le porter.

\- Je ferais d’ailleurs mieux de vous le présenter avant qu’il ne vous confonde avec une proie. Nous avons quelques difficultés à lui faire adopter des mœurs civilisés. Jonathan !

L’une des ombres du couloir se révéla soudain contenir un vampire d’un mètre quatre-vingt. François s’interdit soigneusement de sursauter.

\- Oui, père ?

\- Je vous présente Vincent, le remplaçant de votre frère. La moindre remarque à ce sujet lorsque les invités seront présents et je vous fais jeter dans le lac avec des poids d’acier aux poignets.

Jonathan tiqua. François tenta d’oublier à quel point la précision de la menace évoquait une expérience vécue  – ou pratiquée. S¡¦il se souvenait bien, les vampires ne pouvaient pas mourir par noyade¡K

\- Oui, père. Je suis supposé lui apprendre quelque chose ?

\- Ne pas l’agresser et lui parler comme à un frère me suffira. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Oui, père.

Le jeune vampire se fondit à nouveau dans l’ombre. François sentit sa paranoïa  remonter en flèche.

\- Je vais maintenant vous parler rapidement de nos invités. Vous côtoierez surtout leurs deux enfants, Laurianne et Florent. Ce sont vos cousins au sixième degré du côté de Drusmilla, qui est très proche avec leur père, Morgan. Vous avez entendu parler d’eux, bien sûr : Laurianne est amie avec Carmilla, donc n’hésitez pas à lui affirmer que votre sœur vous en a souvent chanté les louanges. Par contre, méfiez-vous de Florent. Il est quelque peu déséquilibré, et pourrait tenter de s’attaquer à Vincent. Il affectionne les proies d’aspect pur et inoffensif. Je chargerais volontiers Jonathan de sa protection, mais il semblerait étrange que vous partagiez votre proie avec votre propre frère.

\- Mais je n’ai aucun-

\- Vous aurez des capacités surnaturelles sitôt que vous boirez le sang de Vincent, n’ayez crainte. J’arrête ici les présentations ; avez-vous sommeil ?

  François s’apprêtait à répondre non avant de s’apercevoir avec surprise qu’il était effectivement épuisé. Le mélange d’appréhension, d’intérêt et d’angoisse qu’il avait ressenti au cours de la nuit l’avaient porté jusqu’ici, mais la simple question du vampire le rappelait soudain à sa nature de vivant. Il bailla largement, ce qui parut une réponse suffisante à son interlocuteur.

-  Jonathan !

  Une ombre anodine se révéla à nouveau dissimuler le frère de Vincent. A sa grande fierté, le paysan n’eut même pas le réflexe de sursauter.

-  Oui, père ?

-  Escortez François jusqu’à sa chambre.

\- Oui, père.

\- Sans le mordre ni l’agresser.

\- Oui, père. Père ?

\- Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- Quand vous dites « sa chambre », vous voulez dire celle de Vincent ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh. D’accord. A tout de suite, père.

Wolvren s’éloigna. Jonathan sourit à François. Ce n’était pas un gentil sourire.

\- Tu couches avec mon frère ?

\- Hein ?!

\- C’est une question simple, même un paysan devrait être capable d’y répondre. Tu couches avec mon frère ?

\- Non ! C’est juste une connaissance !

\- Tu marchais très près de lui dans le couloir.

\- C’est normal, j’étais pas très rassuré ! Et puis la vie amoureuse de ton frère te concerne ?

\- Premièrement, je devrais te suivre pour suivre si tu es digne de confiance. Deuxièmement, Carmilla piquerait une crise. Troisièmement, ça serait amusant. Quatrièmement, c’est  _ mon _ frère. Cinquièmement, il serait peut-être un peu plus débrouillard une fois dépucelé. 

François était fatigué, dépaysé et inquiet. Il avait envie de faire beaucoup de choses  – dormir ou rentrer chez lui, entre autre  – , mais pas discuter avec un gars qui semblait prêt à l¡¦encourager à danser la bourrée horizontale avec son propre frère. C¡¦était pas qu¡¦aimer les hommes soit tabou au village, à partir du moment où la succession de la lignée familiale était assurée : après tout, ça évitait que les frères cadets sèment des héritiers partout, ce qui fractionnait les terres en dizaines de parcelles insuffisantes pour nourrir correctement une famille ; et puis deux types qui couchaient ensembles étaient deux types qui ne s¡¦intéressaient pas à votre femme.

Cependant, François préférait une paire de seins à une paire de fesses et comptait prendre la succession de son père, ce qui excluait l’hypothèse de prendre un amant, et surtout un amant  _ vampire _ et qui soit  _ Vincent _ . Vincent était un type attachant, mais de la même façon qu'un chiot malformé et baveux qui poserait sur vous de grands yeux bruns emplis d’amour et d’adoration : il attirait davantage un attendrissement apitoyé qu'une tendre affection.

\- Désolé, mais faudra trouver un autre type pour s’en charger. Ou une fille.

\- Il a peur des femmes  – il les trouve trop agressives. Il est vrai qu¡¦avec ses yeux¡K

\- Ses yeux ?

\- Grands et bleus, un aimant à jouvencelles. Tu n’as pas remarqué ?

\- Si, mais pas plus que ça.

\- Tu as tort ! S’il n’était pas mon frère, je me le taperais volontiers.

\- HEIN ?!

\- Oh là là, tu te scandalises bien facilement pour un paysan.

\- C’est… c’est ton frère !!

\- Que tu es prude ! J’ai dit que je ne l’aborderais que s’il ne faisait pas partie de la famille, non ? Et puis j’ai déjà quelqu’un en vue. Comment as-tu connu Vincent ? Il a prétendu que tu l’avais croisé lorsqu’il chassait… Excuse-moi…

Le vampire se fondit soudain dans une ombre et disparut.

\- Hein ? lâcha François, incrédule.

Un sifflement lui parvint au niveau du sol, prononcé par une bouche qui ne semblait pas totalement humaine :

\-  _ Ssssuis le couloir, première à droite.. _

Puis la présence du vampire disparut et le silence s’abattit dans le couloir déserté. François se frotta le visage. Dormir. Ensuite râler.

Au moins, Jonathan n’avait pas menti : il trouva rapidement la chambre de Vincent. Celle-ci était vide, son occupant étant probablement occupé à chasser l’humain. Le paysan s’interrogea rapidement sur l’état dans lequel le vampire reviendrait, mais il était trop fatigué pour s’en soucier réellement.

Baillant une dernière fois, il se dévêtit rapidement avant de s’apercevoir d’une absence stratégique dans la chambre : il manquait un lit. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur une espèce d’immense coffret noir.

Oh. Cercueil. Il avait oublié.

Non, il n’allait pas dormir dans un  _ cercueil _  ?

  
  


***

  
  


Il faisait chaud et noir. La Manon était couchée sur lui, ses cheveux roux dénoués, sa peau tiède et ferme sous ses mains. Il caressa sa nuque jusqu’au creux de son dos, y traçant le contour des muscles forgés par une vie de paysanne, avant de remonter jusqu’à ses cheveux, les mèches soyeuses douces et fluides sous sa paume. Il s’étira un peu, se laissant paresseusement porter jusqu’à l’éveil.

La peau de la Manon était quand même très tiède.

François cligna des yeux. Il faisait toujours très noir. Un doute traversa soudain son esprit quant à la vraisemblance de la présence de la Manon dans un cercueil.

Pourquoi était-il dans un cercueil ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, le couvercle semi-ajusté du cercueil s’envolait, laissant place à un François quelque peu remué. Une main sur le cœur, le paysan contempla d’un œil fixe son compagnon de cercueil : Vincent, vêtu d’un pantalon de soie noir. Le vampire ne semblait pas avoir été réveillé par le réveil agité du paysan et sa respiration demeurait… son torse ne bougeait pas.

François connut une demi-seconde de panique avant de se rappeler que les vampires ne respiraient pas et, de surcroît, étaient supposés rester morts le jour. Incapable de voir à travers le lourd tissu noir qui obstruait la fenêtre, il jeta un coup d’œil à la torche qui brûlait au mur. Celle-ci avait dû brûler encore six ou huit heures depuis qu’il s’était endormi. Il jura : se coucher aussi tardivement avait totalement bouleversé son horloge interne.

Il s’habilla rapidement avant de se rappeler qu’il n’avait strictement rien à faire dans le château. Se remettre au lit... au cercueil était impossible après avoir confondu Vincent avec la Manon  – tant ses appétits encore vivaces que la honte qu¡¦il ressentait au souvenir de sa confusion le lui interdisaient. Et puis il avait faim. Et envie de dix minutes d¡¦intimité avec sa main droite.

Il souleva le couvercle du cercueil et le remit péniblement en place avant d’adresser un regard vaguement coupable à Vincent. Sa sortie précipitée avait déplacé le blond, le tordant de manière assez peu confortable. Un vampire pouvait-il souffrir de crampe pour être resté mort dans une mauvaise position ? A en croire les épais coussins qui tapissaient le cercueil, le confort semblait bel et bien être un souci.

Soupirant, il céda à sa conscience et redressa le blond pour lui faire adopter une pose plus droite. Il lui devait au moins ça pour l’avoir tripoté dans son sommeil.

Une demi-heure d’exploration lui permit de découvrir la cuisine et d’assouvir ses besoins divers, après quoi il poursuivit ses recherches. Il découvrit la chambre des parents de Vincent, celle de Jonathan, celle qu’habitait vraisemblablement la fameuse Carmilla, et les quartiers des serviteurs - prudent, cependant, il s'abstint d'entrer à chaque fois. Le Château était sinistre et sombre comme de rigueur, même en plein jour. Les murs étaient généralement nus, à l'exception de tapisseries à thème guerrières, de portraits inquiétants où de niches ornementés où croupissaient des statues sinistres - squelettes, gargouilles, jeunes filles aux yeux vides...

Malgré tout, les lieux étaient manifestement bien entretenus : les seules toiles d'araignées en vues étaient les plus artistiques, et pas un grain de poussière ou une goutte d'humidité sur la pierre froide du sol. Un château de vampire comme dans les légendes, en somme.

Finalement, vaincu par l’ennui, il finit par retourner dans la chambre de Vincent et explora la bibliothèque imposante qui pavait le mur du vampire. S’il ne pouvait pas lire les titres en lettre d’or qui s’inscrivaient dans les couvertures de cuir, il avait toujours la possibilité de regarder les illustrations : il se souviendrait toujours avec émotions des gravures cochonnes contenues dans les épais volumes que le Docteur Franz gardait au dernier rayon de sa bibliothèque.

Se fiant à l’état d’usure des ouvrages, il s’empara des plus consultés pour les feuilleter. Les gravures y étaient sombres et présentaient un nombre surprenant de jeunes filles en nuisettes, de paysages ténébreux et de représentations d’un homme drapé dans une cape noire.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?... demanda une voix intéressée contre l’oreille de François.

Le paysan ne perdit même pas de temps à sursauter : il se retourna en un éclair, saisit son assaillant à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.

Les lèvres tremblantes, Vincent lui adressa un regard terrifié.

\- Je… Je n’ai pas fait exprèèès !!

\- Vincent ? Tu m’as fichu la trouille !

Comment le vampire avait-il pu réussir son coup ? Lorsqu’il avait tenté de l’agresser dans le champ, François l’avait senti venir à cent mètres. Et là, dans une petite pièce peu meublée, le blond réussissait à le prendre au dépourvu ?...

\- Comment t’as fait pour être si discret ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger… Tu peux me lâcher la gorge, s’il te plaît ?... Ca fait mal…

\- Oh, pardon.

François lâcha le vampire : sa main avait laissé des marques blanchâtres sur la peau pâle, Vincent les couvrant instinctivement de sa propre main.

\- Je t’ai fait mal ?

\- Non non, je marque très facilement. Désolé…

\- Pas de problème. Dis-moi, tu fais comment pour t’approcher sans déranger ?

Vincent cligna des yeux, manifestement surpris par la question.

\- Et bien… comme ça ?...

La silhouette du vampire se fondit soudain parmi des ombres qui n’existaient pas jusqu’alors. Si François n’avait pas su que Vincent se tenait juste devant lui, il ne l’aurait même pas remarqué.

\- … Et pourquoi tu n’utilises pas ça quand tu attaques quelqu’un ?

\- Il ne faut pas être discret quand on attaque quelqu’un, il faut être prédateur…

\- Les prédateurs sont discrets, justement. Sinon, leur proie se taille.

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux, manifestement stupéfait.

\- Tu penses vraiment !?

Le paysan commençait à comprendre comment son compagnon parvenait à foirer toutes ses chasses.

\- Ouais, vraiment.

Le blond hésita, lui lança un regard implorant :

\- Euh… Je dois faire quelque chose. Tu... tu peux me promettre que ne pas en parler à mes parents ?...

\- Euh, ouais.

Vincent se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et manipula quelques ouvrages précis. Le meuble grinça et pivota soudain sur lui-même, dévoilant un cabinet secret remplis de mécanismes qui semblaient inclure un nombre incroyable de pinces, de clous et de trucs en fer à l’air peu sympathique. Quelques cages pendaient du plafond ou gisaient dans un coin ; deux ou trois tables munies de menottes occupaient le centre de la pièce ; un établi soutenait quelques dizaines d’outils soigneusement alignés ; et quelques taches sombres signalaient les endroits où le sang avait tant coulé qu’il avait infiltré la pierre.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Vincent se dirigea vers le panier posé sur l’une des tables et commença à câliner les chatons qui s’y trouvaient.

\- Aaaaw ! Ils sont mignons les petits chatons à leur Vincent hein ?? Ils sont mignons !! Ca va ?? Oh oui ça va !! Ils veulent manger les chatons ?? Oh oui ils veulent manger !

Une forme sombre atterrit à ses pieds et s’y enroula en ronronnant, bientôt suivie par une vingtaine d’autres chats. Ceux-ci semblaient venir de partout : de dedans une vierge de fer, de sur un placard, de derrière la porte, des orifices étroits qui perçaient les murs au niveau du sol…

\- Le trou donne sur les souterrains et, à partir de ceux-ci, ils peuvent accéder à l’extérieur, expliqua Vincent d’un air radieux. Ils sont mignon, hein ? Ce sont tous des chats abandonnés que j’ai recueillis !

\- Comment ?... réussis à articuler François.

\- Et bien, un jour, alors que je promenais dans la forêt, j'ai vu un homme jeter un sac dans la rivière. Il s’est enfuit à mon approche en criant quelque chose au sujet de vampires. Curieux, j'ai repêchai le sac et il s’agissait d’adorables petits chatons que la brute criminelle avait voulu noyer ! Je les ai donc recueillis, mais vu que je dors le jour, je ne pouvais pas prendre soin d'eux comme il le fallait... Du coup, j'ai cherché un sort d’invocation dans mes livres pour pouvoir leur créer une nourrice et j'ai trouvé mieux : un sortilège permettant de donner une intelligence humaine aux animaux ! Chez des créatures magiquement très perméables, comme les chats, les résultats sont impressionnants !

Les chats sourirent d’un air félin, leurs yeux lumineux fixés sur François et Vincent.

\- Grâce à ce sort, ils ont même pris l’initiative d’aller sauver leurs pairs lorsque ceux-ci étaient en danger ! Je le pratique sur chacun de mes nouveaux pensionnaires. Ils se nourrissent tout seuls, bien évidemment, mais j’aime bien avoir des nouvelles, alors ils viennent me rendre visite… Ils ne sont pas adorables ?

François contempla le vampire couvert de chats enamourés et diaboliquement intelligents. Il commençait à comprendre la frustration des parents de Vincent. Celui-ci  _ avait _ le potentiel, il était juste absolument incapable de l’exploiter.

\- Très mignons, assura-t-il d’un ton peu convaincu.

Deux chats grimpèrent sur ses épaules, ronronnant. Il les caressa avec le soin d’un homme qui sait qu’il ne tient qu’à lui de ne pas arborer de nouvelles cicatrices intéressantes dans les minutes à venir.

\- Et tes parents ne sont pas au courant ?

\- Oh non ! Ils seraient sans doute très contrariés par ma sensiblerie.

François finit donc sa journée à jouer avec des chats supra-intelligents, une manière comme une autre de passer le temps au demeurant. En compagnie des animaux, Vincent semblait totalement à l’aise : ses mouvements étaient plus fluides, ses réflexes plus rapides, et les quelques maladresses qu’il commettait étaient promptement oubliées dans sa joie de jouer. En l’observant jouer, François commença à comprendre la raison pour laquelle le vampire semblait si peu adapté à son existence : il avait le même problème que Gaël.

Gaël était le petit frère de François et, selon leur père, une belle paire de bras cassés. Il n’oubliait jamais les tâches qu’on lui assignait et y travaillait de tout son cœur, oui, mais c’était tout simplement insuffisant. Chaque fois qu’il fallait accomplir quelque chose dans l’urgence, il passait trois heures à tergiverser et, le plus souvent, finissait par choisir la mauvaise solution. Dès que la tâche était un peu délicate, il la ratait presque dès le premier geste. Il se trompait fréquemment, commettait des maladresses encore plus souvent. A la fête du village, il montrait des compétences sportives à peu près égales à celles d’un âne mort. Lorsqu’il jouait avec d’autres garçons, il passait les trois quarts de son temps à s'étaler d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et pourtant  – pourtant, François l¡¦avait vu jouer à escalader les toits lorsqu¡¦il pensait que personne ne regardait, courir comme un cabri dans les rues, jongler avec des cailloux, faire des acrobaties dans les arbres. Chaque fois qu¡¦il n¡¦avait pas à craindre le ridicule ou à devoir accomplir une tâche à responsabilité, chaque fois qu¡¦aucun spectateur n¡¦était là pour juger ses performances  – bref, chaque fois qu¡¦il ne pensait pas avoir à réussir  – , ses capacités quadruplaient. Bon, d¡¦accord, il ne montrait pas non plus un talent extraordinaire, mais l¡¦écart était quand même impressionnant - et Vincent montrait exactement les mêmes symptômes.

Un tel cas pouvait-il être résolu ? François n’en avait strictement aucune idée. Il était paysan, pas savant. Mais si le vampire réussissait à maîtriser sa timidité, ça lui éviterait l’idée d’avoir à côtoyer les invités fous qu’avait conviés Wolvren… Et il pourrait peut-être s’arranger pour toucher quand même son salaire en mettant en avant son travail de pédagogue.

Le seul problème, c’était qu’il n’avait  _ vraiment _ aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait transformer le spécimen de vampire le plus lamentable qui ait jamais foulé le sol en Wolvren II.

\- Bon, nous allons devoir partir, annonça Vincent aux chats. A demain !

Les chats miaulèrent des protestations mais sans trop d’insistance, connaissant manifestement le danger qui les guettait si jamais les parents du vampire le surprenaient en pleine communion féline. Vincent s’épousseta soigneusement et entraîna François dans sa chambre, où il pressa un nouveau livre pour dévoiler une pièce étroite et sombre. Le vampire se pencha sur l’espèce de bac brillant qui semblait occuper la majorité de l’espace et traficota quelque chose, créant un bruit d’eau courante.

Il fallut un certain temps au paysan pour comprendre que l’eau coulait  _ réellement _ dans le bassin. Un  _ bain _  ? Il avait entendu parler du mécanisme, mais l’installation était hors de prix  – un truc d¡¦aristo ou de bourgeois, et inutile quand coulait une aussi belle rivière à proximité du village.

\- Z’avez des baignoires ?

Vincent commença à se déshabiller.

\- Père les a fait installer l’année dernière ! C’est plus commode que d’aller jusqu’à la rivière, et nous avons même de l’eau tiède.

François fronça le nez.

\- De  _ l’eau tiède _  ? Ca ramollit les muscles, ça…

\- Bien sûr que non ! Bon, tu viens ?

\- Hein ?

\- Dans le bain.

\- Hein ?

\- Pour se laver. Nous autres vampires nous lavons tous les jours, donc tu auras à faire de même si tu veux passer pour l’un des nôtres.

\- Mais… Tous les deux dans un si petit truc ?

\- Oh, il n’y a aucun problème ! Moi et ma sœur y rentrons parf-

\- Vincent ? lança une voix mélodieuse.

François tourna la tête dans sa direction et croisa un regard gris-mauve rien moins qu’enchanté par sa présence. Devant lui se tenait une adolescente élancée aux seins ronds et fermes, la pâleur de ses cheveux blonds et soyeux venant mourir sur la peau crémeuse de ses hanches. Ses jambes étaient longues et fines et  – et oh, oui, elle était  _ entièrement _ nue, à l¡¦exception du tissu blanc qui pendait à son bras droit.

Elle lui lança un regard glacial.

\- « Vincent », je présume. 

Il fallut un temps au cerveau de François pour revenir des profondeurs de Bellefilleàpoilville et comprendre qu’elle s’adressait à lui. Il cligna des yeux.

\- Euh, oui. Tu es Carmilla, j’imagine ?

Bon sang, c’était sa  _ sœur _  ? Il allait passer pour incestueux, c’était sûr.

\- Oui. Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans cette salle de bain ? C’est la salle de bain où moi et V... « François » prenons notre bain. Nous prenons notre bain strictement entre nous. Je ne veux aucun étranger dans la salle de bain pendant que moi et « Vincent » prenons notre bain.

\- Mais, Carmilla !... Fr- « Vincent » est ton frère, et je suis son humain, donc c’est normal que nous prenions notre bain ensembles, non ? Les invités ne comprendraient pas si nous nous lavions ensembles alors que j’appartiens à « Vincent »…

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. 

\- Mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivés !

\- Mais il faut que je m’habitue, non ? plaida Vincent. Tu te seras pas toujours là pour me laver le dos…

\- Alors tous les trois, exigea la blonde, manifestement à court d’argument.

_ Merde _ . François était un jeune homme en pleine santé, pas un eunuque. Il allait devoir garder les yeux fermement fixés sur le mur et les pensées soigneusement concentrées sur son grand-père en caleçon long s'il ne voulait pas se faire castrer – Carmilla en avait l'air capable. Des yeux gris-mauve de la sœur de Vincent émanait autant de chaleur humaine que les murs du Château.

\- Mais l’humain aura peur dans le noir, ajouta la jeune fille avec une satisfaction méchante dans les yeux.

Le futur immédiat du paysan lui sembla soudain un peu moins noir. Une visibilité réduite était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il s’empressa de répondre avant que Vincent n’aie le temps de suggérer une solution :

\-  _ Aucun problème _ . Ca me permettra de m’habituer à l’obscurité, de toute façon.

La blonde le foudroya du regard.

\- D’accord. Je serais entre toi et Vincent alors  – il faut l'habituer, après tout.

C’était lui ou elle voulait vraiment être seule avec son petit frère ? A moins qu’elle ne soit en train de s’imaginer qu’il voulait tripoter Vincent dans le noir… 

Il eut sa réponse cinq minutes plus tard : oui aux deux questions. Il dut passer une demi-heure d’agonie à croiser les jambes et à se nettoyer vaguement pendant que Carmilla roucoulait contre son frère, frottant les fesses contre les genoux du paysan au passage et caressant Vincent sous prétexte de le savonner.

François avait cru pouvoir être sauvé par le manque de luminosité, mais le blond avait laissé la porte ouverte et il pouvait voir les deux vampires se tripoter  – ou, plutôt, le vampire se faire tripoter tout en frottant vaguement les épaules de sa sœur pour le principe, leurs cheveux blonds s¡¦entremêlant, les courbes et les angles durs de leurs deux corps se confondant dans la semi-ténèbres. On aurait presque cru les scènes saphiques dans les bouquins de cul du Docteur Franz, mais avec un homme et une femme à la place. Entre ça et les commentaires admiratifs de Carmilla (« Tu as de  _ si  _ jolies cuisses ! Toujours chatouilleux à cet endroit, n¡¦est-ce pas ? »), le self-control du jeune homme était mis à dure épreuve.

Enfin, la torture s’acheva. Carmilla lui prêta dédaigneusement sa serviette et s’éloigna d’un pas vif, ses fesses rondes et fermes suivant l’ondoiement élégant de ses hanches. François s’interdit de regarder. Du moins de manière excessive. Il était à peu près certain que l’inceste pouvait être excusé avec un spécimen aussi magnifique du sexe féminin.

\- Elle possède un caractère bien trempé, j’en ai peur, concéda Vincent sur un ton d’excuse. Tu ferais mieux de t’habiller rapidement ; elle reviendra nourrie dans une demi-heure et elle le prendra très mal si tu es en retard à ses leçons.

Leçon ?  _ Merde _ . Il avait totalement oublié. Vu le caractère de la donzelle et la manière dont elle le foudroyait du regard sitôt qu’il approchait à moins de cinquante mètres de Vincent, il le sentait mal.

Le reste de la nuit tendit plutôt à lui donner raison.

 


	3. Chapitre 2

\- Le vampirisme, commença Carmilla sur un ton glacial, ne s'apprend pas en un soir.

François hocha sagement la tête depuis son fauteuil. La jeune fille lâcha un soupir exaspéré, chercha un reproche à lui adresser pour ce geste d'approbation absolument scandaleux, échoua et opta pour un regard glacial à la place.

\- Bien. Très bien. Il va de soit que j'attends le plus parfait sérieux de votre part, "Vincent".

Le paysan acquiesça à nouveau, les yeux fixés sur le visage de sa nouvelle sœur. Celle-ci avait choisi, pour cette première leçon, d'enfiler une robe exemplaire de noir et de sévérité, très vampirique et sinistre. Le décolleté, cependant, ternissait quelque peu la rigueur de l'ensemble en offrant une vue généreuse sur une poitrine débordante de chaleur et d'affection. Naturellement attiré par ce joyau de tendresse niché dans un océan de froideur, le regard avait tendance à y chercher refuge et François concentrait actuellement toute sa volonté dans un seul but : regarder la vampirette dans les yeux.

\- Un vampire se doit de garder, autant que possible, une expression impassible. Bien évidemment, certains préfèrent sourire de manière inquiétante, mais il s'agit là de vampires moins... civilisés. Vous avez dû rencontrer Jonathan...

François hocha gravement la tête.

\- J'élaborerais plus tard sur les différents types de vampires que vous pouvez choisir d'être ; pour l'instant, nous allons chercher à pallier au plus urgent.

Le fragment de sourire qui menaça d'effleurer les lèvres de la blonde à ses mots suffit à alerter l'instinct de survie du paysan. Celui-ci adressa un regard plein d'expectative à son professeur.

\- Je vais d'abord vérifier que vous connaissez bien la liste de nos ancêtres jusqu'au sixième degré d'ancienneté, puis des membres de la famille jusqu'à cinq degré, puis je vous apprendrai l'art de porter la cape avec élégance et dignité  _ en toute circonstance _ . J'espère que vous guérissez vite ?

 

***

 

François était davantage mort que vif lorsqu'il tituba dans la chambre de Vincent. Il avait récité l'ensemble connu de l'arbre généalogique de la famille à l'endroit comme à l'envers, dans les souterrains du château, en équilibre sur le toit de la plus haute tour, penché à une fenêtre, en faisant le poirier, en courant, en tournant sur lui-même, le tout en gardant l'air impassible et sans s'emmêler dans la cape que Carmilla lui avait filée. La chose était extrêmement malpratique et passait son temps à se prendre dans ses coudes ou ses jambes, ce qui lui avait attiré nombre de remarques cinglantes de Carmilla avant qu'il ne parvienne à apprivoiser le vêtement – et puis, bon sang, il était certain que même un vampire ordinaire aurait eu du mal à faire tomber sa cape élégamment en faisant le poirier sur le toit. Se faire insulter par une jolie fille en tenue de chaudasse en aurait sans doute émoustillé plus d'un, mais, après plusieurs heures de ce traitement, François commençait à avoir sérieusement envie de l'étrangler

La vue de Vincent cessant de lire pour venir à sa rencontre fut donc accueillie par l'esprit fatigué de François avec la même joie sereine qu'un homme qui, venant de passer six heures à tenter de dompter à la main un léopard sauvage, voit en passant le seuil de sa maison son cocker de compagnie rouler à ses pieds pour lui montrer son ventre en signe de soumission et quêter ses caresses.

\- François ! Ca va ?

\- Tu m'en voudras beaucoup si j'assassine ta sœur ? marmonna le paysan, s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

\- Oh. C'est un professeur sévère, hein ? reconnut le vampire d'un air penaud.  Je me souviens de la période où elle a tenté de m’apprendre à me comporter comme un vrai vampire… Enfin, heureusement, elle a rapidement renoncé, mais elle ne m’adressait même plus la parole...

François réfréna soigneusement l’envie mesquine de demander si elle avait également cessé de venir le tripoter dans son bain. Wolvren était-il seulement au courant que sa fille entretenait un sévère complexe sur son frère aîné ?

\- .... Oh, et puis, euh.

Le ton nerveux de Vincent annonçait que la suite de sa phrase ne réjouirait pas François. Manifestement, la fin de la nuit du paysan serait aussi désastreuse que son 

\- Il faudrait que tu me mordes… Enfin, que tu me suces le sang. Je… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m’entailler la peau tout seul…

\-  _ Hein _  ?! s’étrangla François. Je dois q _ uoi ! _ ? 

\- Tu as besoin de boire mon sang pour acquérir mes capacités vampiriques ! Les invités ne s'y laisseront jamais prendre sinon, et il faut que tu sois habitué à tes pouvoirs de vampire d'ici leur arrivée, et... Je suis désolé, vraiment, c'est père qui a dit...

Le paysan pensa à l’argent qui l’attendait et se résigna à son destin.

\- D’accord... Bon, file-moi un couteau.

\- Euh, oui. Père m'en a donné un... Ou tu peux mordre...

\- Non. Pas les dents pour, n'importe comment. Je n'arriverais qu'à te faire très mal. Tu viens ?

Il se redressa sans enthousiasme et s’assit sur le sol, tapotant une dalle à côté de lui pour encourager Vincent à le rejoindre. Le vampire obtempéra, manifestement pas plus motivé que son compagnon, et lui tendit un couteau à la lame ébène.

\- Tiens…

François jeta un coup d’œil à l’arme. Le tranchant en était aiguisé à souhait, de quoi entailler la chair dès le premier essai. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Vincent : le vampire avait les larmes aux yeux à l’avance.

Entailler la chair dès le premier essai, d’accord, mais comment était-il supposé pouvoir blesser un type qui le regardait d’un air aussi implorant ?!

\- Je… je pourrais juste m’accrocher à toi ?... demanda Vincent d’une petite voix.

Sans un mot, le paysan ouvrit les bras en signe d’invitation. Le blond réussit d’une manière ou d’une autre à se caser sous son bras gauche, pressé contre lui, et posa le poignet sur la jambe droite du paysan. S’en emparant précautionneusement, François prit une grande inspiration et enfonça la lame sur un centimètre, prenant soin d’entailler la veine sur la longueur afin de faire jaillir le maximum de sang possible avant que le don de régénération de Vincent ne reprenne le contrôle.

Le vampire laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre cri et plainte, sa main disponible se crispant dans le vide  – une sage initiative étant donné qu'il aurait facilement pu briser le bras du paysan dans un moment d'oubli. Retenant sa répugnance, François porta le bras ensanglanté à ses lèvres et lapa le sang qu'il avait pu recueillir, fouillant brièvement la plaie encore ouverte, retenant un spasme de dégoût. Le liquide était ferreux et visqueux, pas vraiment à son goût. Il allait devoir se nourrir de  _ ça _ pour le reste du séjour ? Il pouvait difficilement cacher sa joie. 

Il lâcha le bras de Vincent. La manière molle dont celui-ci retomba l’alarma. Un coup d’œil sur le visage du vampire lui apprit ce qu’il suspectait déjà : le fait de se faire sucer le sang avait manifestement achevé le blond et ce dernier s’était évanoui. Il s’apprêtait à lui donner une ou deux tapes sur les joues pour le réveiller quand le sang fit son effet.

Ce fut d’abord un battement de cœur beaucoup trop fort, et une vague de nausée. Il n’eut pas le temps de vomir cependant – sa vision s'était soudain peuplée d’une centaine de détails inédits, son ouïe percevait des murmures lointains, sa peau avait acquis une conscience aigüe de la texture du tissu qui le couvrait et du froid des dalles sur lequel il était assis et son esprit, submergé par le flot de sensations inédites, avait tout laissé tomber. La tête lui tournait, son organisme luttant pour assimiler les informations nouvelles qui affluaient par centaines – milliers – la nuit était soudain claire et il pouvait  _ entendre  _ les loups au loin –

\- François ? demanda une voix inquiète et lointaine. François ? Ca va ?

\- Grzft, répondit le paysan.

Il  _ sentait _ la manière dont sa langue bougeait dans sa bouche et la manière dont ses muscles se crispaient lorsqu’il se plia en deux et tout devint noir.

 

***

 

\- François ?

La voix de Vincent était un peu étouffée. François se frotta les yeux et contempla fixement ce qui lui faisait face. Un genou. Pourquoi était-il face à face avec un genou ?

\- François… Est-ce que tu peux bouger juste un peu ?

\- Vincent ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as mis ton genou dans la figure ?

\- C’est toi qui as bougé ! protesta le vampire. Regarde-toi !

Après une analyse attentive de la situation, le paysan déduisit qu’il était à moitié affalé sur Vincent, les jambes recroquevillées sur le torse de celui-ci. Effectivement, le vampire devait se sentir quelque peu oppressé.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en se redressant. C’est…  _ Ce sont _ ces nouveaux sens vampiriques qui me perturbent.

Carmilla avait énoncé très clairement son opinion de la grammaire employée par François, et pas en des termes très flatteurs.

\- Oh. Et, euh… ta mâchoire ne te fait plus mal ?

François la fit jouer à titre d’essai :

\- Nan, ça va.

\- Oh. Tant mieux alors. Je… je suis vraiment désolé, j’ai paniqué et voulu te réveiller avec quelques gifles, mais je n’avais pas prévu que ma force…

\- Aucun problème. Elle s'est remise en place maintenant.

Il pouvait dire tout ce qu’il voulait de son nouveau statut de semi-vampire – sa force, sa rapidité et son agilité nouvelles le déstabilisaient et il demeurait encore un peu étourdi sous toutes les nouvelles informations qu’il lui fallait traiter – mais ses nouvelles capacités de régénération lui avaient au moins évité de se trimballer une mâchoire cassée pour les trois semaines à venir.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Vincent d’un ton penaud.

François eut beau lui assurer qu'il ne sentait plus rien, le vampire arbora un air de chien battu le reste de la soirée, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que Carmilla ne vienne leur changer les idées après leur bain à trois (au sujet duquel François allait  _ vraiment _ devoir faire quelque chose, parce qu'il était jeune et plein d'énergie et qu'il refusait de devoir supporter une telle torture chaque soir, surtout si la vampirette était supposée rester son professeur principal) en leur annonçant que Jonathan les attendait pour une leçon de Prédatorisme Vampirique, la brutalité du néologisme tempérée par la gravité des majuscules.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l’entrée du château sitôt habillés. Le frère de Vincent les y attendait effectivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Autant celui du blond réchauffait le cœur de l'observateur, autant Jonathan parvenait à étirer les lèvres d’une manière qui découvrait ses crocs, creusait ses joues maigres et contribuait dans l’ensemble à lui donner un aspect assez peu rassurant.

\- Alors, prêts à chasser ? les accueillit-il d'emblée.

Ils hochèrent la tête sans enthousiasme. Il sourit encore plus largement.

\- Parfait. « Vincent »  – oui, le nouveau Vincent  – , je ne sais pas si Carmilla t'a expliqué les trois aspects du vampire ?

\- Euh, non...

\- Très bien, je vais m'en charger. Un vampire présente toujours trois facettes de lui-même, qui sont communes à toute la race : premièrement, ses origines aristocrates ; deuxièmement, sa sensualité ou son charisme ; troisièmement, sa nature profonde, bestiale et sauvage. Par exemple, Carmilla exprime principalement son sang noble, père sa noblesse et son charisme, moi mes instincts sauvages – c'est une question de dosage. Toi aussi, il va te falloir choisir quels côtés tu vas mettre en avant pour faire un vampire convainquant.

\- Le charisme ! s’exclama Vincent avec enthousiasme. Définitivement le charisme. Et la noblesse, aussi !

\- Et si tu le laissais choisir ? suggéra Jonathan avec amusement. De toute façon, je suis supposé faire ressortir son côté prédateur aujourd'hui, qu'il sache quoi en faire. Et, « François » ?

L'expression du blond se teignit aussitôt d'une certaine angoisse.

\- Euh... Oui ?...

\- Père m’a demandé de te mettre aussi à l'épreuve. Il a affirmé que c’était nécessaire au cas où Florent se mettait dans l’idée de te croquer quelques morceaux, et je ne crois pas qu'il ait tort – nous avons les mêmes goûts, Florent et moi, et un petit mortel tout fragile...

\- Hein ?! Mais… protesta le vampire, au désespoir. Je ne peux pas... Je ne suis pas !...

Ignorant royalement les protestations de son petit frère, Jonathan tourna les talons :

\- Il va falloir qu'on aille dans la forêt. Vous venez ?

Grégory les attendait près du pont-levis, planté près du carrosse. François déglutit tandis que les deux vampires se fendaient tout deux d'un large sourire – ravi pour Vincent, flippant pour Jonathan. Ils n'allaient pas encore voyager dans cette antichambre de la mort ?

\- Je m'installe à l'avant, déclara Jonathan avec autorité.

\- Je le veux aussi, protesta faiblement Vincent.

\- J’ai demandé en premier, souligna son grand frère avec une douceur trompeuse.

L'air abattu, son cadet lui laissa place, ce qui permit à François de n'être pas seul dans le carrosse pendant qu'il s'agrippait à la portière et attendait la mort (« F... « Vincent » ? Ca va ?... Tu as l'air un peu crispé... »). Le trajet fut aussi cauchemardesque que dans les souvenirs du paysan et ce fut les jambes flageolantes qu'il tituba au-dehors.

Ils s'étaient arrêté à l'orée de la forêt, dans un endroit que François n'arrivait pas à reconnaître : l'endroit était particulièrement sombre et, semblait-il, exclusivement composée d’arbres immenses ou de buissons épineux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Si tu as déjà les jambes qui tremblent, tu ne vas pas durer bien longtemps, remarqua Jonathan avec un amusement un peu inquiétant.

\- On est supposés faire quoi ?... demanda le paysan

Jonathan lui adressa un très, très large sourire qui semblait remplis de plus de dent que la moyenne communément acceptée.

\- Courir. Vous avez vingt secondes pour vous mettre en train. Je mords le premier que je vois marcher. Si vous ne me trouvez pas au bout de deux heures, je vous trouverais une punition  _ amusante _ à moins que vous n'ayez quelque une excuse intéressante pour me distraire. Bonne chance !

\- Attends, tu...

Le vampire ne daigna même pas écouter la fin de la phrase et s’élança, se fondant à moitié parmi les ombres. Paniqué, Vincent s’élança et manqua s’étaler. François le retint par réflexe. Évidemment, le blond commettrait toutes les maladresses imaginables s’il tentait de faire aussi bien que son grand frère – ou même d'être efficace, d'ailleurs.

Mais s’il jouait ?...

\- Ne cherche pas à le rattraper, ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais Jonathan...

\- Je suis juste humain et c’est ma première prise de sang. Je pourrais pas le rattraper avec mes capacités actuelles, donc je préfère que tu reste avec moi.

\- Alors…

François esquissa son sourire le plus rassurant :

\- On va jouer à chat, c’est tout. Comme ça, nous aurons quand même l’air de chercher à le rattraper. Ça te tente ?

\- Jouer ?... répéta le vampire, l’air incertain. Je… et le perdant a quel gage ?...

La note d’angoisse de sa voix dénotait des expériences passées assez peu agréables avec le concept de gage, ce que François comprenait aisément : Jonathan avait l’air d’être le seul à aimer les jeux dans la famille, et au vu de sa personnalité tordue, perdre contre lui ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

\- Aucun ! C’est juste un jeu.

\- Vous venez ? lança la voix impatiente de Jonathan.

Le paysan pinça le nez du vampire :

\- C’est toi le chat, déclara-t-il avant de se mettre à courir.

En premier lieu, il fut déconcerté par sa vitesse nouvelle, par les réflexes impossiblement rapides qui le poussaient à éviter une branche ou sauter par-dessus un tronc. Ce fut pour cette raison seule que Vincent réussit à le toucher malgré sa manie de trébucher systématiquement sur les racines enchevêtrées au sol. Mis en confiance par cette réussite, le vampire le dépassa avec un rire joyeux. François sourit en le voyant progresser devant lui : ses mouvements dénotaient d’un peu plus d’assurance et il réussit même à éviter plusieurs branches à temps, ou à se relever avec une aisance relative quand il en percutait une. Le tout était de le mettre en confiance, voilà tout. Il attendit un peu, finissant de s’habituer à la rapidité nouvelle de ses réflexes, et accéléra soudain. Il manqua toucher l’épaule de Vincent, qui l’évita de justesse.

… Peut-être avait-il mis le vampire un peu _trop_ en confiance, justement. Celui-ci était un peu trop doué à son goût, maintenant.

Il sourit soudain, une sensation d’euphorie venant lui faire oublier sa brève contrariété. Ce n’était qu’un  _ jeu _ . Il n’allait pas bouder parce qu’il venait de rater une occasion de prendre sa revanche, non ? Il n’avait qu’à s’en créer une autre…

Il eut du mal à se souvenir de ce qui se passa par la suite. Ils coururent, échangèrent plusieurs fois leur rôle de chat et de souris sans que cesse l’euphorie pure de la chasse et du jeu  – et puis Vincent lui agrippa soudain le poignet pour le tirer à lui et ils basculèrent sur le sol dur. La main du vampire vint s'emmêler dans ses cheveux sans qu'il ne résiste, soudain fasciné par la vue de cette gorge pâle et lisse si près de ses dents...

Pas si vite, interrompit soudain son rationalisme paysan. Il n’avait jamais été fétichiste des gorges. Seins, d'accord, fesses, parfaitement, hanches, sans problème, jambes, pourquoi pas, mains ou petits pieds, à la rigueur, mais la gorge manquait de courbes et de piquants. 

Or, il était actuellement en train de subir un entraînement destiné à développer sa partie animale vampirique. Or les vampires aimaient les cous. Pour les mordre. Or il était en train de fantasmer sur le cou de Vicent...

Le blond lui donna un coup de langue dans l’intérieur du poignet et son accès de clairvoyance cessa net. Un léger baiser sur la zone humide lui arracha un « Xfrlt » étranglé.

\- S’il te plaît, murmura le vampire d’un ton implorant, les lèvres posées sur sa peau. Je peux ?...

Le contact des canines pointues contre son poignet le fit un peu revenir à la réalité.

\- Vincent ?...

\- J’ai soif…

Il fallait qu’il se ressaisisse, ordonna son instinct de survie. Vincent n’était pas dans son état normal et, comme le soulignait son rationalisme, se faire mordre par un vampire, surtout dans ce type de position, était terriblement sexuel, ce qui allait empêcher toute cohabitation décente. En plus, s’ils couchaient ensemble, Vincent était du type à tomber amoureux facilement et François pas du tout.

D’un autre côté, ajouta perfidement la section de son esprit en charge de la catégorie « désirs corporels », si François se laissait faire, l’alternance baisers-mordillements-coups de langue sur l’intérieur de son poignet allait continuer.

Saloperie de désirs corporels.

\- Je vous déconseille de vous débaucher dans une forêt, c’est un coup à finir avec de la terre et des feuilles jusque dans des endroits dont la morale réprouve la simple mention.

Les deux garçons lâchèrent un hurlement commun. Jonathan leur adressa un grand sourire tout en achevant de redevenir visible..

\- Je pensais bien que vous amuser dans la forêt vous disposerait à réveiller vos bêtes intérieures  – après tout, la chasse est l'une des spécialités vampirique les plus célèbres, hein ?  – , mais lorsque je vous ai expliqué l'objectif d'aujourd'hui, je ne parlais pas de réveiller  _ ce _ type d'instinct prédateur...

Pour quelqu’un de si pâle, Vincent était capable de virer à une nuance d’écarlate étonnamment intense.

\- J-Je suis désoléééé ! s'écria-t-il en s'efforçant de se redresser, l'air horrifié. 

\- Pas de problème, c’est ma faute aussi, tenta de le rassurer François en se mettant debout pour lui laisser un peu plus de liberté de mouvement. J'aurais dû...

\- Je peux vous laisser tous les deux si vous voulez.

\- Jonathaaaan ! supplia Vincent.

Le frère de Vincent ricana.

\- En tout cas, félicitations, « François »... C’est la première fois que je te vois réussir à atteindre un état quelque peu vampirique. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses recommencer l’exploit deux fois de suite en une seule nuit, je me trompe ?

Vincent sembla surpris, et François partageait sa perplexité. Il connaissait Jonathan depuis peu, d'accord, mais ça ne ressemblait pas au vampire de les laisser s'en tirer à s'y bon compte... Non ?...

L'intéressé sembla sentir leur étonnement et haussa les épaules, toujours souriant :

\- De toute façon, le gibier semble peu approprié pour les débutants cette nuit. Père m'écorcherait vif si je vous ramenais en lambeaux. Si vous avez fini de vous rouler dans les feuilles, nous retournons à la maison.

Manifestement, ils allaient longtemps entendre parler de l'incident. Grégory les attendait près du carrosse, l'air encore plus renfermé que d'habitude. Sa conduite également fut encore plus brusque qu'à l'ordinaire : François tenait à peine debout lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il se drapa cependant dans sa dignité et s’efforça d’avoir l’air aussi naturel qu’il pouvait tandis que Carmilla, manifestement très contrariée par ce changement de programme imprévu, lui donnait des leçons sur l’Art de Se Comporter de Façon Vampirique. Le paysan, cependant, avait l'esprit à cent lieux de la bonne façon de lever le petit doigt en buvant une coupe de sang et éprouva un plaisir sadique à multiplier autant de jeux de mots  _ involontaire _ qu'il le pouvait sur la situation, rien que pour voir le sourcil gauche de Carmilla tressaillir à chaque mauvais calembours (« je me fais un mauvais sang à ce sujet... On peut revoir la virevolte de la cape ? »).

Il était presque détendu à la fin de la leçon. Le temps d'arriver dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Vincent, cependant, son dos s'était transformé en bloc de marbre à force de tension. Comment était-il supposé aborder Vincent maintenant ? Le vampire avait failli le mordre – il avait failli le mordre – et puis rien, pour un élan soudain... Il venait seulement de commencer à consommer du sang de vampire et il avait déjà ce genre de pulsions ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il ouvrit la porte de la pièce et constata que Vincent avait déjà trouvé une solution au problème : celui-ci s'était recroquevillé dans un coin sombre, les bras serrés autours des genoux et le visage marqué de l'expression la plus navrée qui se soit jamais peinte sur un visage de vampire.

\- F- « Vincent »... Je suis vraiment désolée... marmonna une voix contrite. Je te jure que ça n'étais jamais arrivé avant...

Le paysan hésita et soupira. Impossible de traiter la situation sérieusement quand Vincent lui opposait une réaction aussi mélodramatique. Résigné, il s’approcha du vampire et s’accroupit pour lui faire face, gardant une distance prudente afin de ne pas l’effaroucher. Il commençait à avoir la ferme impression que le vampire n’était pas si différent des chats qu’il recueillait, ego et grâce féline en moins.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, affirma-t-il d’une voix apaisante. C’est plutôt une bonne nouvelle que ton instinct vampirique se soit éveillé. Ça prouve que tu es bel et bien capable d’éveiller ta bête intérieure, tu ne pense pas ?

Le visage du vampire s’éclaira aussitôt.

\- Vraiment ?! Oh, je n’y ai pas pensé, mais c’est vrai !

\- Tu vois ? Il n’y a aucun problème, mentit le paysan avec assurance.

\- Mais… Mais je t’ai  _ léché la main _ .

François grimaça intérieurement. Oh oui, le léchage de main. Comme s’il avait besoin de se rappeler son état de frustration actuel.

\- Euh.... Oui, mais tu ne m’aurais pas mordu sans autorisation et c’est l’essentiel, non ?

\- Oui…

La voix du vampire manquait d'assurance. Il choisit d'ignorer le fait et, s’approchant un peu, posa la main sur la tête de son compagnon. Celui-ci tressaillit avant de se détendre.

\- Préoccupe-toi plutôt de toi, idiot. Tu as réussi à utiliser l’une de tes capacités vampiriques ! Ça mérite d’être fêté.

\- Il faut dire que je maîtrise tellement peu les autres…

\- On ne contredis pas ma sagesse supérieure, mauvais esprit !

\- Mais…

Le vampire s’interrompit, neutralisé par un ferme pinçage de nez.

\- Baiiiiis ! Vr… Doooon, bas les gôtes, bas les gôôôôtes !!

François constata rapidement que le blond était extrêmement chatouilleux, et quelques attaques ciblées au niveau des côtes suffirent à lui faire accepter que oui, François avait toujours raison et non, il ne ferait plus de sous-entendus sur son manque d’aptitudes ou de talent, promis, maintenant arrêêêêteuuuu.

Lorsqu'il cessa, Vincent était débraillé, échevelé et à cent lieux du tas lamentable qui se terrait auparavant dans un coin sombre. La réussite de sa stratégie remonta un peu son propre moral, mais la tension nouvellement établie entre eux deux n'avait pas entièrement disparu. Il but le sang de Vincent dans un silence lourd d'un embarras partagé ; certes, le vampire demeura conscient cette fois-ci, mais la position de François imitait celle du blond quelques heures plus tôt et tout deux en étaient douloureusement conscient. Le moment de se coucher fut tout aussi douloureux. S’étaler à deux dans un cercueil avait semblé naturel la veille ; après tout, François partageait fréquemment un lit avec son frère quand des invités venaient voir ses parents... mais son frère ne lui avait jamais fait des trucs obscènes à la main. Finalement, ils finirent se caser dos à dos. Vincent s’endormit aussitôt, à la grande frustration de son compagnon, qui eut beaucoup plus de mal à trouver le sommeil.

Ce fut sans doute par vengeance inconsciente, donc, que le paysan constata à son réveil avoir proprement chassé Vincent de son cercueil. Le vampire, plongé dans la torpeur dans laquelle sombrait sa race au lever du soleil, n’avait pas encore réagi : il ne lui restait plus qu’un bras et une jambe à l’intérieur.

Le paysan se leva précipitamment, jetant un coup d’œil aux rideaux qui obstruaient la fenêtre. Pas un rayon de lumière n’avait traversé ceux-ci, mais il poussa le scrupule jusqu’à examiner Vincent. Aucune marque de brûlure. Il rajusta le vampire dans son cercueil. Celui-ci demeura immobile, les lèvres entrouvertes sur une respiration absente.

Il enfonça le doigt dans la joue du blond, l’esprit ailleurs. Son poignet sentait encore la langue et les lèvres de Vincent, à son grand dam, et il répugnait à s’accorder cinq minutes d’isolement si tard dans la soirée  – l'idée que Jonathan puisse le surprendre l'enthousiasmait moyennement. Il se résigna donc à l'abstinence, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir s'attirer la haine définitive de Carmilla en la virant du bain pour cette fois-ci... et les suivantes. La bouche du frère était déjà suffisante sans que vienne s'ajouter la sœur à poil.

Bah, tant pis. Qu’elle l’exècre ou le déteste, la seule différence résiderait dans la température ambiante. François aimait les jolies filles, certes, mais il les appréciait un minimum chaleureuses.

Comme la Manon.

Sauf que la Manon était un mauvais exemple puisqu’elle s’était avérée être Vincent dans son dernier rêve.

_ Argh _ .

Le vampire se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, alors que François finissait le repas froid que lui avait préparé la cuisinière des lieux. Celle-ci, Jeanne, était l’épouse de Jacques et se chargeait des repas des domestiques ; malgré son affabilité, le paysan s’efforçait de l’éviter tant qu’il pouvait  – elle était certes aimable, mais la moindre conversation avec elle le condamnait à tout connaître de la vie des autres domestiques. Il savait maintenant que Jacques avait cinquante-cinq ans, qu'il aimait la pêche, que leur fils Jean avait vingt-deux ans et étudiait à l'étranger pour devenir un grand majordome comme son papa, que Gregory n'aimait pas la cuisine de Jeanne, que Gregory avait sûrement été un grand criminel avant de venir ici (il tendait à être d'accord sur ce point), que Jeanne était très insatisfaite des deux assistants qui l'aidaient à préparer les repas et à faire le ménage dans les zones habitées du château, que la jambe droite de Jeanne lui faisait mal par temps humide et frais lorsque le vent venait de l'est...

\- J’ai mal à la jambe et au bras… lâcha Vincent, fronçant les sourcils.

Il se redressa, massant les zones douloureuses.

\- Tu penses que ce sont des crampes à cause d’hier ? Mais les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir de crampes, non ?...

\- Tu grandis peut-être ? suggéra François, prenant son air le plus neutre.

\- Tu penses ? Bizarre. On va voir les chats ?

Le paysan accepta avec empressement cette occasion de changer de sujet. Ils allèrent donc voir les chats, lesquels semblaient avoir totalement accepté François comme extension de Vincent. Après quoi vint l’heure du bain. François prit son air le plus Wolvrenesque et se prépara au combat. Lorsque Carmilla débarqua, la serviette au bras, le paysan l’arrêta d’une main sur le poignet :

\- Je suis désolé, mais il vaut mieux que « François » s’habitue à prendre son bain tout seul avec moi.

\-  _ Quoi  _ ? s’exclama la vampire sur un ton d’outrage.

\- Il faut qu’il s’habitue à prétendre être mon amant, n’est-ce pas ? Donc mieux vaut qu’il soit seul avec moi, ce qui nous permettra de développer plus d’intimité et un meilleur fonctionnement à deux.

\- Il est  _ hors de question  _ – je suis sa  _ sœur  _ – je n'autoriserais pas un  _ étranger _ –

François affecta l’innocence.

\- Nous en avions déjà parlé, non ? Et tu avais semblé donner ton accord…

\- Jamais ! Vincent ne peut pas prendre son bain sans moi !

\- Justement, il faut qu’il apprenne. C’est bon pour son indépendance.

Courageux, le concerné se fondit dans l’ombre.

\- Vincent ! appela Carmilla d’un ton sec.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, rétorqua François de son ton le plus ferme. C’est un f... gentil garçon ; il te donnerait effectivement raison, parce qu’il ne veut pas faire de peine à sa sœur. Mais ce genre de choix ne se décide pas par gentillesse.

La jeune fille vira à l'écarlate, chercha ses mots, sembla n’en trouver aucun qui puisse convenablement rendre son indignation, lâcha un « Huh !! » outragé et s’éloigna du pas le plus digne possible pour une fille toute nue. La porte de la chambre de Vincent claqua violemment derrière elle. François espérait n'avoir pas de leçon cette nuit-là.

\- Elle ne te pardonnera jamais, commenta Vincent en réapparaissant.

\- C’est le cadet de mes soucis, rétorqua le paysan. Allez, au bain !

Obéissant, le blond se déshabilla en jetant ses habits en tas informe et sauta quasiment dans le bassin. Pas si triste d'être sans sa sœurette, hein ? 

\- Tu viens, « Vincent » ?

\- 'tends, je plie mes vêtements et j'arrive. Tu commences en m'attendant ?

Loin d'obéir, le vampire attendit sagement l'arrivée de François et, sitôt que le paysan fut à sa portée, le saisit avec une vitesse toute vampirique pour l’attirer dans l’eau. Ils luttèrent un petit moment avant que François ne réussisse à attraper le savon pour les savonner plus ou moins. Mine de rien, Vincent avait l’air sincèrement heureux d’être débarrassé de sa sœur. Quel âge avait-il ? Dix-neuf, vingt ans ? Il était bien trop vieux pour partager encore son bain avec une fille  – du moins dans un but non sexuel.

Le paysan finit cependant par sonner la fin des réjouissances et ils se rincèrent rapidement. Carmilla les attendait dans la chambre, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

\- Père veut vous voir, annonça-t-elle d'un ton mi-bloc de glace mi-peste. Bonne chance !

Le paysan résista difficilement à l’envie de la baffer. Vincent blêmit.

\- Nous… nous sommes moooorts !

\- Sors de la chambre, Carmilla. On s'habille, annonça François d’un ton directement copié sur Wolvren.

\- Tu n’es pas inquiet ? persifla la vampire.

Le brun saisit la taille de Vincent et l’entraîna à lui :

\- Pour être honnête, j’ai d’autres soucis en tête, rétorqua-t-il avec son sourire le plus libidineux.

Carmilla lâcha un « oh ! » outragé. Son frère, ne pouvant apercevoir le visage de François, la regarda d’un air perplexe.

\- Un problème ?...

La vampire le prit comme une nouvelle marque d’insolence, émit un second « oh ! » encore plus offensé et tourna vivement les talons, toute palpitante d'indignation.

\- Mais… qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?... demanda Vincent, l’air perdu.

\- Aucune idée, répondit François en le lâchant.

\- Oh.

Le vampire hésita, manifestement intrigué par la raison pour laquelle le paysan l’avait soudain enlacé, mais l’embarras ou la pudeur le retinrent. La chose arrangeait plutôt François ; il aurait été bien en peine de devoir expliquer à son compagnon qu’il avait voulu  – et réussi à  – faire croire à Carmilla que lui et son frère se débauchaient allégrement dans les coins sombres.

\- Allez, viens, intima-t-il au vampire. On…  _ Nous _ allons voir ton père.

\- Il va nous tuer…

\- Mais non. Pourquoi voudrait-il nous tuer ? Il devrait plutôt te féliciter, au contraire : tu prends ton bain presque tout seul maintenant !

\- Mais s’il veut nous voir…

\- Sans doute pour nous féliciter, je te dis.

Traînant son compagnon par la manche, François refit de mémoire le parcours jusqu’aux appartements de Wolvren. Celui-ci l’attendait dans son bureau, déjà levé, comme s’il avait su le moment exact de leur venue – un truc de vampire, sans doute. Drusmilla n’était nulle part en vue.

\- Bonsoir, « Vincent » ; bonsoir, « François ». « Vincent », je suis navré de vous chasser ainsi, mais j’aurais quelques mots à toucher à votre… compagnon.

Le paysan obtempéra, légèrement inquiet. Vincent avait-il eu raison lorsqu’il avait craint se faire incendier par Wolvren ?

Il dut attendre vingt minutes de torture dans leur chambre commune avant que le vampire ne le rejoigne. Ses craintes s’évaporèrent sitôt qu’il aperçut le sourire extatique du blond.

\- Mon papa est fier de moiiii ! s’exclama Vincent, se jetant dans ses bras.

Le paysan lui tapota le dos du mieux qu’il put. A force d’entraînement, il commençait à devenir assez professionnel en matière d’étreintes diverses et variées.

\- Il m’a dit que Jonathan lui avait dit que j’avais réussi à entrer en contact avec ma nature profondément bestiale et que c’était très bien ! Et puis aussi que c’était bien que j’ai réussi à prendre mon indépendance contre Carmilla et que je devenais un jeune homme adulte avec des besoins d’adultes, je n’ai pas trop compris cette partie-là, et qu’il était ouvert d’esprit d’autant plus que tu semblais un jeune homme très convenable et bien au-dessus de ta condition, je n’ai pas non plus trop compris cette partie-là. Tu les as comprises toi ?

\- Il faisait sans doute allusion au fait que nous étions devenus cop- amis, répondit François avec le plus de diplomatie possible.

Le vampire le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Amis ?... Nous sommes amis ?...

\- En tout cas, je te trouve sympathique, expliqua le paysan avec embarras, piégé par ses propres mots.

Le vampire demeura silencieux quelques instants avant que sa lèvre inférieure ne se mette à trembler. François lui tapota la tête, espérant qu’il n’allait pas lui fondre en larmes dans les bras.

\- Allons, allons. Qu’est-ce qui va p – _ ne  _ va pas ?

\- C’est… la première fois que j’ai un ami, expliqua Vincent d’une petite voix. Jusqu’ici, mes parents ne voulaient me faire voir personne et comme les vivants nous détestent…

\- Oh… et les domestiques ?...

\- Avec la différence de statut, ils sont bien forcés d’être aimable alors…

\- Oh. Bah tu m’as, maintenant, hein ? Tenta de le réconforter François dans un effort désespéré pour échapper à ce dialogue digne des histoires de gonzesses que se racontaient les filles du village. Tu connais notre programme de cette nuit ?

\- Il a dit que comme récompense pour nos efforts, et puisque tu étais un très bon élève, nous avions congé pour la nuit ! J’ai juste besoin de, euh, me nourrir et, si tu veux, euh… Nous pouvons passer un peu de temps ensembles ? Je pourrais te faire explorer les passages secrets du château, ou les cavernes secrètes dans la forêt…

François aurait plutôt préféré revoir sa famille, mais ils devaient tous dormir à cette heure-ci et résister au regard implorant du vampire était quasi-impossible pour tout être normalement constitué. On ne donnait pas de coup de pied au chiot implorant et boiteux.

\- Pas de problème, acquiesça-t-il. Je te laisse te nourrir seul ?

\- Oui !

\- Oh, et un conseil  – pour approcher ta victime discrètement, essaie de te dire que tu veux juste éviter de la déranger.

\- Eviter de la déranger ?...

\- Juste en test, comme ça. D'accord ?

\- Euh… J’essaierais.

Le vampire s’esquiva. François demeura seul. Désœuvré, il joua à escalader certaines des parois les plus aisées d’accès du château, s’amusa à réinventer le scénario des livres de Vincent d’après les gravures qui les illustraient, chercha à attraper à la main quelques-uns des poissons du bassin ornemental qui occupait le centre de la cour, passa dix minutes allongé sur le cercueil à compter les pierres du plafond, passa voir Jeanne pour apprendre de nouveaux détails sur les occupants des lieux puis se résolut à nouveau à rester allongé sur le cercueil.

\- F- « Vincent » ! Ca va ?... demanda une voix inquiète devenue très familière.

\- Oui oui, assura-t-il en ouvrant paresseusement les yeux.

Vincent était couvert de sang.

François évita de hurler.

Se redressant souplement, il examina le vampire de plus près. Celui-ci arborait quelques plaies encore assez larges, signes de la gravité des blessures originelles.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?!

\- C’était un bandit de grand chemin, avoua le vampire d’un ton piteux. Enfin, il avait l’air normal, mais lorsque je me suis approché, il s’est soudain retourné et il a commencé à me griffer.

Il tendit un bras lacéré de trois traits écarlates en signe de preuve :

\- Tu as vu comme ses ongles étaient grands ?! Et il n’avait même pas fini qu’il se saisissait déjà d’un grand couteau pour tenter de m'attaquer avec ! Une vraie brute ! Et une vitesse ! Il était presque aussi rapide que Jonathan !

\- Hein ?! Attends, il t’a griffé et tu portes toujours la marque ?! C’est pas des ongles qu’il avait, c’est des griffes ! Tu es sûr qu’il ne portait pas plutôt de gant de force ?

Les gants de force étaient de petites saloperies qu’affectionnaient les habitués des tavernes louches des grandes villes : des mitaines en cuir prolongées de courtes griffes en métal. 

\- Euh, je ne sais pas. J’étais plutôt choqué par sa rapidité, à vrai dire.

\- Décris-le moi, ordonna le paysan en menant son compagnon à la salle de bain.

\- Grand et brun, assez mal rasé... Il errait dans la forêt, probablement pour chasser  – il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose... Et puis il n'avait pas l'air très sympathique, mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il m'a attaqué que je pense ça...

François acheva d’ôter précautionneusement la chemise tachée de sang du vampire. Celle-ci avait été réduite à l’état de lambeau et les plaies qui ornaient le bras et le torse du vampire n’étaient guère plus jolies que ses griffures.

\- Je me suis fait discret comme tu me l’as dit  – d'habitude, tu vois, je tente de me mettre dans la peau du prédateur qui va fondre sur sa proie, tout ça... Mais ça ne fonctionne pas très bien ¡V comme tu as pu le constater, hein ?... Enfin bref, je me suis approché, mais il a soudain levé le nez et s'est retourné vers moi pour me sauter dessus ! J'étais vraiment surpris.

\- Ouais. Tu as une trousse de soin ?

\- Euh, non, mais les plaies n’auront pas le temps de s’infecter, alors... les nettoyer avec un peu d'eau devrait suffire. Il m'a griffé  – je n'ai pas vu avec quoi dans la précipitation du moment, c'est pour ça que j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il avait fait usage de ses ongles  – puis m'a poignardé une ou deux fois. J'ai... euh...

Le vampire baissa la tête, manifestement pas très fier, mais repris courageusement :

\- ... J'ai commencé à pleurer. Il avait l'air surpris  – _ ouille _ . Je lui ai expliqué que ça faisait  _ mal _ et qu'il n'avait pas à être aussi brutal  – _ aïe _ , surtout que j'aurais pu être un innocent promeneur champêtre ! Les gens sont vraiment  _ violents  _ de nos jou- _ ourg- _ jours...

\- Oui, approuva François, continuant à nettoyer les blessures du vampire.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit en réponse ? Rien ! Il m’a juste demandé si j’étais un vampire, comme si ça avait un rapport avec le sujet. Je lui ai dit que oui mais que nous pouvions tout de même ressentir la douleur, merci beaucoup, et il a tenté de m’attraper, mais je me suis redressé et j’ai couru. Etant donné ce qu’il était prêt à faire à un homme ordinaire, je ne voulais pas savoir quel traitement il aurait infligé à un vampire !

\- Tu as eu raison, approuva le paysan.

Il se sentait assez admiratif : pour une fois, Vincent avait eu des réflexes plutôt censés. Cependant, la présence d’un tueur fou dans la forêt ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça. Des gosses y jouaient, sans compter les chasseurs ou les braconniers... Et s'il faisait partie d'une troupe de brigands qui projetait d'attaquer le village ? Il n'avait jamais assisté à une attaque, mais avait entendus suffisamment de récits sur être sûr d'une chose : il se sentait soudain l'envie brûlante de discuter un peu avec ce mystérieux chasseur.

\- Il était dans quelle partie de la forêt ?

\- Oh, le côté sombre-et-inhospitalier  – j'étais en route vers la partie claire-et-hospitalière afin d'accéder au village.

\- Et il se dirigeait aussi vers le village ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'étais – aïe – un peu perdu, pour être honnête. Dans les forêts, je me contente d'avancer à peu près tout droit jusqu'à ce que j'en sorte  – c'est impossible de se repérer à l'intérieur, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Ça dépend des caractères, éluda prudemment le paysan. Tu pense que Jonathan accepterait de le neutraliser pour mon compte ? Il pourrait faire du mal à quelqu’un.

\- Je pense qu’il refuserait, avoua le vampire en secouant la tête. Aaaaaïeuuuu…

\- C’est la dernière, lui assura François, lui tapotant la tête pour le réconforter. Là, c’est fini. Ce n’était pas si long, finalement, non ?

\- Voui, acquiesça sagement le vampire.

\- Et elles sont déjà presque refermées.

\- Voui.

François jeta un vague coup d’œil à la torche qui brûlait au mur et réalisa avec un choc qu’elle était éteinte. Il voyait dans le noir maintenant ? Le sang de Vincent, aussi peu vampirique que fût le blond, avait bel et bien de l’effet. La constatation lui donnait la chair de poule. Il avait beau avoir su, dès le début, qu'il deviendrait de plus en plus vampire à mesure de sa consommation, se sentir moins humain n'avait rien de très agréable.

Cependant… Le sang lui avait-il transmis une force vampirique ?... Dans ce cas, il pourrait prendre soin tout seul du mystérieux brigand... Sauf que le type avait des réflexes suffisants pour surprendre Vincent qui, bien que lamentable, avait quand même un minimum d'aptitudes surnaturelles... ce qui laissait peu de chance au débutant qu’était François.

\- Si tu veux, je pourrais t’aider, suggéra timidement Vincent.

\- Pardon ?

\- A neutraliser le brigand. Évidemment, je ne suis ni très fort ni très adroit, mais je pourrais jouer les appâts ou le distraire un peu…

\- Attends, je ne peux pas te demander de…

\- Ça me ferait plaisir ! J’aurais au moins l’impression de servir à quelque chose…

\- Hors de question, refusa fermement le brun. Si nous y allons, je veux que tu sois au moins armé  – et tu serviras de renfort plutôt que d'appât.

\- Tu es gentil, répondit simplement le vampire. Euh, nous y allons là maintenant ?

\- Évidement.

\- Oh. Je peux avoir juste, euh, du temps pour me préparer mentalement ?...

\- Tu auras tout le temps pendant le trajet.

\- Oh...

Ils furent prêts en dix minutes, juste ce qu’il fallait à Vincent pour enfiler une nouvelle chemise et à son compagnon pour leur trouver des armes, la tâche étant plus difficile qu’il n’y paraissait  – il fallait pour le vampire un instrument qui puisse certes blesser, mais dont la forme réduirait les chances pour son propriétaire récalcitrant de se blesser gravement. François finit par élire une épée légère pour son compagnon, choisissant pour sa part une épée large et massive.

Ils étaient presque montés dans le carrosse lorsqu’une ombre se percha sur celui-ci. Vincent lâcha un cri étranglé et se lâcha son épée sur le pied tandis que François se mettait autant en garde qu’il était décemment possible pour un paysan n’ayant eu pour leçons d’escrimes que les conseils de Bernard, l’ex-soldat qui jouait les valets de ferme pour la veuve Véronique.

Jonathan applaudit, l’air impressionné, et s’assit plus confortablement sur le véhicule.

\- Beaux réflexes, beaux réflexes. Vous partez à la chasse ? Vous m’avez l’air lourdement armés.

\- Vincent a vu un ty- personnage étrange dans les bois, répondit simplement François.

\- Le gibier d’hier soir ? Je vous ai pourtant dit qu’il n’était guère approprié pour des débutants, non ?

François haussa les épaules :

\- A deux contre un seul…

Le sourire de Jonathan était franchement sinistre. Amusé, mais sinistre.

\- Qui a dit qu’il n’était qu’un seul ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Gregory, se levant de son siège pour leur faire face.

La voix du cocher avait une tonalité grondante que François ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu auparavant. Elle court-circuitait l’intelligence pour s’adresser directement à l’inconscient et aux réflexes. Une chair de poule le parcourut tandis que tout son organisme luttait pour se mettre en mode « fuite ».

Le sourire de Jonathan était un modèle d’innocence vicieuse.

\- Du type de gibier que tu aimes à chasser le matin avant de t’endormir, Gregory.

\- Je peux m’en charger tout seul, gronda le cocher.

Pas prononcer, non :  _ gronder _ . Vincent se décala instinctivement vers François. Jonathan retroussa les lèvres, dévoilant encore davantage ses canines supérieures. Il avait les dents incroyablement longues et acérées quand il le voulait, nota le paysan avec cette lucidité absente qui caractérise les grands moments d'angoisse.

\- Ils sont trente, prédateur de mon cœur. Même ta jolie voix ne les fera pas fuir cette fois-ci.

\- Ce sont mes affaires.

\- Tu es notre domestique. Notre propriété. Tes affaires sont nos affaires.

Tout semblant d’humanité avait peu à peu quitté le visage des deux hommes. Les traits de Jonathan étaient ceux d’un masque mortuaire, la peau jaunâtre tirée sur des traits acérés qui évoquaient presque ceux d’une chauve-souris ; la chevelure abondante de Gregory semblait avoir colonisé son visage, joignant son début de barbe pour assombrir ses joues et ses pommettes, tandis que ses mâchoires allongées et son nez plat, ses pommettes proéminentes et ses yeux trop lumineux lui donnaient soudain un faciès quasiment lupin.

\- Je m’occupe de vos chevaux, je vous protège. Le contrat s’arrête là.

Les mots étaient à peine compréhensibles, déformés par un grondement sourd. François s’aperçut soudain que ses mains tremblaient, qu’une sueur froide avait commencé à tremper le dos de sa chemise et qu’il avait la main crispée sur l’épaule de Vincent  – lequel n'était pas du tout placé derrière lui à la recherche d'une protection, mais campé devant lui comme bouclier humain. Le vampire était également en sueur et il pouvait sentir, à travers sa paume, à quel point ses jambes flageolaient, mais ses épaules demeuraient raides. Son ego mâle eut beau en prendre un coup, une part de lui se sentit très émue par le courage du blond.

\- Tu es  _ nôtre _ , feula Jonathan.

A cet instant, François, sur l’un de ces éclairs de génie qui ont à travers les âges assuré la survie d e l’espèce humaine, agrippa le bras de Vincent et courut aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes d’apprenti vampire.

 


	4. Chapitre 3

**LA MINUTE CULTURE :** Pour empêcher un cadavre suspect de revenir à la vie, enfoncez-lui un citron dans la bouche. [ _ Manuel du Chasseur de Vampire, Constantine Grégory, éditions Le Pré au Clerc _ ]

  
  


Vincent se laissa tomber au sol dès que François ferma la porte de leur chambre, ses jambes tremblantes incapables de le supporter plus longtemps. Le paysan donna un tour de clef rapide avant de s’asseoir auprès de lui, retournant l’étreinte qui lui fut aussitôt adressée. Le vampire enfouit le nez dans le creux de son épaule, tremblant comme une feuille :

\- J’ai eu tellement peur, murmura-t-il d’une voix chancelante.

Le paysan lui caressa les cheveux d’une main, muet. La formule pouvait sembler rebattue au possible, mais elle ne donnait pas vraiment à rire au vu du contexte. Il y avait une trentaine de types aux réflexes surnaturels dans la forêt, Jonathan semblait bien parti pour s’entretuer avec Grégory… Et Vincent avait cherché à le protéger, lui, François. Il était à la fois vexé et touché.

\- Merci de t’être interposé entre eux et moi, au fait.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu’il t’arrive du mal, expliqua le vampire à mi-voix. Jonathan et Gregory sont tellement effrayants lorsqu’ils se mettent en colère… Je peux ressusciter très facilement, mais pas toi.

Le brun ne réfléchit pas vraiment : à peine une hésitation avant d’embrasser le sommet du crâne de son compagnon. Celui-ci s’arrêta de trembler une fraction de seconde avant de l’étreindre un peu plus fort. Le cœur battant, le paysan lui caressa le dos de manière un peu plus appuyée. Il venait d’avoir la trouille de sa vie –  _ ils _ venaient d’avoir la trouille de leurs vies – et il en subissait le contrechoc : son organisme savourait à plein le simple plaisir de se savoir encore vivant, un appétit dévorant lui montant soudain à la tête. Il embrassa à nouveau Vincent, à la tempe cette fois-ci, et le vampire se redressa imperceptiblement. Il était déjà en érection et pouvait sentir l’odeur d’excitation qui se dégageait de son compagnon, la façon dont les tremblements de celui-ci avaient soudain laissé place à une immobilité chargée d'attentes. Il se demanda vaguement si le désir sexuel était tant mêlé que ça avec la mort pour atteindre même un vampire, surtout un vampire aussi timoré.

Les lèvres de Vincent étaient froides et dociles contre les siennes, trompeusement faciles à dévorer.

  
  


***

  
  


\- J’ai interrompu quelque chose, constata Drusmilla d’une voix plate.

Euphorie post-survie ou non, François avait rarement vu une femme aussi anti-érogène. Refroidi jusqu’à la glaciation, il se redressa vivement tandis que Vincent, la chemise à moitié défaite, donnait l’impression d’attendre une mort rapide et si possible sans douleur.

\- Bonsoir madame, récita d’un trait le paysan. Que nous vaut votre visite ?

Il savait que Carmilla aurait voulu qu’il ajoute « le plaisir de votre visite », mais il en était honnêtement incapable.

\- Bonsoir, « Vincent ». Votre père m’envoie vous faire dire que le différent entre Jonathan et Grégory a été résolu, mais qu’il serait cependant préférable que vous restiez dans l’enceinte du château.

\- Ils n’ont pas été blessés ? s’enquit le véritable Vincent, inquiet.

\- Ils devraient être intacts d’ici demain. Mes recherches m’appellent. Bonne nuit.

La femme tourna les talons, passa le pas de la porte, se ravisa :

\- Au fait, « François », votre père m’a informé de votre proche contact avec votre nature vampirique. Félicitations.

Sur quoi elle quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Vincent la regarda partir, les mains jointes et les yeux pleins d’étoiles métaphoriques :

\- Ma maman m’a félicité !! Elle m’a… elle m’a remarqué !!

François répondit par un grognement. La frustration n’est pas le sentiment le plus agréable du monde pour un organisme dans la force de l’âge. Vincent vira à l’écarlate, réalisant sans doute leur situation.

\- Oh, dit-il faiblement. Euh. Tu veux qu’on continue ?

\- L’impulsion du moment est un peu passée, expliqua le paysan.

\- Oh. Désolé.

Le silence tomba, d’autant plus embarrassant que chacun des deux jeunes hommes savait devoir passer le reste de la nuit avec son compagnon. Ca allait être une longue,  _ longue _ nuit.

\- Une fois, déclara soudain Vincent avec autorité, quand j’avais sept ans, j’ai voulu apprendre à me transformer en chauve-souris. Jonathan et Carmilla y arrivaient facilement, mais pas moi. Je suis monté sur le toit, je me suis jeté dans le vide et je suis tombé sur au moins deux étages. Je suis passé devant la fenêtre du bureau de ma mère, mais elle n’a rien remarqué ; elle était trop absorbée par ses études. Mon père a entendu mes hurlements et il a débarqué en courant – c’était la première fois que je le voyais si paniqué. Et là, juste quand j’ai su que je ne ferais pas mal si je tombais, qu’il était là pour me rattraper, alors qu’il me restait à peine un étage avant de toucher le sol, je me suis transformé. Évidemment, je me suis fait  _ tuer _ après, mais il m’a quand même dit qu’il était très fier de moi. C’est l’un de mes souvenirs les plus heureux. 

Le paysan adressa un regard incompréhensif à son compagnon.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je  _ raconte des histoires _ . Nous sommes enfermés dans un château pour le reste de la nuit, donc nous allons nous raconter des histoires.

\- Je n’ai rien d’intéressant à raconter ! protesta François.

\- C’est moi le juge ! Raconte-moi une anecdote ridicule de ton enfance !

\- Je ne sais pas raconter !

\- Ce n’est pas grave ! Raconte-en une sinon je te foudroie du regard comme mon père !

Le vampire joignit l’acte à la parole. Il était étonnamment convainquant. François abandonna :

\- D’accord, d’accord. Bon, alors, à huit ans, j’ai voulu fuguer, je sais plus pourquoi… Je crois que je m’étais engu… disputé avec mes parents et que je voulais devenir soldat, un truc comme ça – on a un ancien soldat au village et il parlait toujours de la guerre comme quelque chose de glorieux et de pittoresque, le genre de chose qui te paraît merveilleux quand tu as huit ans. Bref, quoiqu’il en soit, j’ai voulu partir, sauf que je n’avais aucune idée de la direction où aller. Du coup, je suis parti droit dans la direction opposée, vers les montagnes. Je n’avais même pas quitté la route que mon père m’avait déjà rattrapé. Il était mort de rire. A ton tour.

\- C’est déjà fini ? protesta Vincent.

\- Ton histoire n’était pas très longue non plus, se défendit le paysan. Tiens, justement, j’ai une question pour toi : comment est-ce que les vampires peuvent avoir des enfants ? Vous êtes physiquement décédés, non ?

\- Euh, oui. En fait, c’est un peu compliqué. En clair, il faut aller dans les grandes villes, dans les quartiers pauvres ; ou alors on peut payer une future fille-mère. Quoiqu’il en soit, les parents achètent un bébé vieux de moins de trois mois et lui donnent chacun une bouchée de leur sang. Ils recommencent ainsi une fois par jour jusqu’à ce que ses crocs poussent : à partir de ce moment-là, ils le nourrissent de sang prélevés à des victimes. L’enfant grandit naturellement jusqu’à ses vingt-et-un ans, où il devient totalement vampire.

\- … Oh, acquiesça François, quelque peu écœuré par cette leçon de biologie vampirique. Et tu as quel âge ?

\- Vingt ans ! Mon frère vingt-trois et ma sœur dix-neuf. Et toi ?

\- Dix-neuf ans.

\- Tu es plus jeune que moi ? s’exclama le vampire, ravi de sa supériorité.

\- Un an n’est pas un écart énorme, rétorqua le paysan.

La discussion dégénéra en dispute amicale et, malgré ses craintes, ils passèrent effectivement la nuit entière à discuter. François réalisa que, depuis les deux ou trois jours où il vivait sous le même toit que le vampire, il n’avait jamais parlé plus de dix minutes avec lui. Vincent était un interlocuteur intelligent et intéressant, malgré des accès d’embarras sitôt qu’il énonçait une idée par trop originale ou personnelle. Une fois mis en confiance, le vampire se hasarda même à être drôle.

\- Tu devrais vraiment avoir plus de confiance en toi, remarqua François d’un ton absent.

La remarque, bien évidemment, n’eut d’autre résultat que faire virer Vincent à l’écarlate et le laisser bégayant pour une ou deux minutes, mais le paysan était bien décidé à insister – plus tard. Il avait d’abord voulu faire de Vincent un « vrai » vampire par intérêt personnel, mais il commençait par sentir une véritable sympathie pour lui. Il avait envie de le voir capable d’envoyer paître sa sœur ou de chasser ses proies tout seul.

Malgré tout, l’estomac de François finit par grogner sa désapprobation et il se rendit compte qu’il avait totalement d’oublié d’aller chercher le repas que lui laissait toujours Jeanne au milieu de la nuit. Vincent l’escorta donc jusqu’aux cuisines, après quoi il se « nourrit » sur le vampire. Il commençait à s’habituer au goût du sang ; à vrai dire, celui-ci avait un petit goût de revenez-y qui devenait franchement sympathique à force – sans doute un effort de son organisme résigné à l’idée de devoir en boire encore une dizaine de jours. Ils retournèrent ensuite à leur chambre commune et poursuivirent leur discussion jusqu’à ce que Vincent ne se frotte les yeux :

\- Je vais bientôt devoir dormir, j’en ai peur.

\- Bonne n… journée, lui souhaita François.

\- Tu ne me rejoins pas ?

Le paysan crut d’abord à une invitation obscène avant de se rendre compte qu’il partageait effectivement la même couche que le vampire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour refuser avant de se rendre compte qu’il n’avait rien d’autre à faire que dormir.

\- Euh, oui, tu as raison.

Le coucher fut encore plus embarrassant que la veille. Vincent s’endormit immédiatement, torpeur vampirique aidant, mais François eut beaucoup plus de mal à trouver le sommeil : entre les hommes mystérieux qui rôdaient dans la forêt, la dispute/l'affrontement ouvert de Jonathan et Grégory, le bref mais intense  _ accident  _ avec Vincent…

Finalement, incapable de trouver le sommeil, il passa à la salle de bain pour se masturber. Les images jointes de diverses jeunes filles du village et de Vincent passèrent sous ses paupières pendant l’acte et il se sentit incroyablement sale lorsqu’il se coucha à nouveau dans le cercueil.

  
  


***

  
  


Ce fut sans doute à cause de la tension accumulée la veille que François se réveilla très tôt le lendemain. Aucune lumière ne parvenait dans la chambre de Vincent mais son horloge interne était encore suffisamment performante pour lui donner une idée approximative de l'heure – à savoir encore une ou deux heures avant la nuit. Effectivement, le soleil brillait encore lorsqu'il emprunta le couloir ouvert de l'aile nord du château pour rejoindre la cuisine, ses rayons effleurant à peine la ligne sombre des arbres. Des grognements en provenance de la cours attirèrent soudain son attention et, surpris, il baissa la tête juste à temps pour voir Jacques, le teint jaune et la mine grave, achever de repousser deux ou trois loups à coup de gourdin.

Le jeune homme manqua s’étouffa sur sa propre salive. Le majordome perçut sa quinte de toux et leva la tête pour lui faire un signe de la main solennel.

\- Bonsoir, maître. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Les loups… commença François, encore sous le choc.

\- Un incident fâcheux, maître. Veuillez m’en excuser.

\- Vous n’êtes pas blessé ?!

\- Nullement, maître. Je vous remercie de votre inquiétude.

\- … Oh... Bon. Je vous laisse à vos tâches matinales, alors... salua faiblement le paysan, encore sous le choc.

Un peu secoué, il descendit manger un morceau. Étant donné son avance, Jeanne se trouvait encore dans la cuisine au moment où il arriva et il eut droit à un compte-rendu détaillé sur le combat – ou « dispute », comme disait pudiquement la cuisinière – entre Jonathan et Grégory. A sa grande déception, la grosse femme n’avait pu assister à l’affrontement en lui-même ; cependant, on l’avait chargée d’apporter des linges frais au cocher et celui-ci arborait quelques très vilaines marques de griffure ainsi qu’une main broyée. Il s’était montré très stoïque et l’avait laissée nettoyer ses plaies autant qu'elle le voulait, refusant juste qu’elle touche à sa main blessée.

\- Sa vie criminelle l’a sûrement habitué à ressentir la douleur, énonça la cuisinière avec fermeté.

\- Hrm, acquiesça poliment François, achevant de boire sa soupe.

Il fuit sitôt qu’il le put, prétextant un désir ardent de vérifier si Vincent avait bien dormi.

Nouvelle preuve de l’efficacité du sang de Vincent, il perçut sitôt qu’il pénétra dans le couloir menant à leur chambre une anomalie dans les ombres : celles-ci étaient un peu trop épaisses et sombres, un peu trop  _ vivantes _ . Il s’avança prudemment, s’attendant à tout moment à se faire surprendre par Jonathan, et percuta directement celui-ci.

Le vampire fit quelques pas en arrière, se tenant le nez.

\- Ouch ! Salut, mon frère adoré. Ca va ? Tu m’avais senti ?

\- Euh, oui, répondit prudemment le paysan. Et toi, ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment si tu arrives à sentir ma présence dans les ombres, j’en ai peur.

Sa nouvelle vision nocturne offrait à François un triste tableau : le vampire était particulièrement livide, presque jaunâtre, et sa maigreur semblait encore plus marquée qu'à l'ordinaire, la peau tirée sur les os comme sur ceux d’un cadavre. Plus visiblement, une partie de sa joue gauche manquait, arrachée par un coup d’ongle ou de dents, et sa chemise entrouverte laissait apercevoir des bandages tachés de sang. Le vampire suivit le regard du paysan et sourit faiblement, tenant vraisemblablement à éviter d’aggraver sa plaie à la joue. Celle-ci déformait légèrement sa prononciation malgré des efforts manifestes, lui interdisant notamment de prononcer toute consonne appuyée.

\- Mais tu aurais dû voir la tête de l’autre ! plaisanta le vampire, manifestement décidé à prendre la dispute sur un ton léger. J’ai même réussi à lui arracher un bout de lèvres, je crois bien. Bon, tu aurais dû voir la tête de mon père, aussi – il n’était pas extrêmement satisfait.

\- Vous allez être punis ?

\- Oh, moi très probablement, mais je ne sais pas pour Grégory – il est assez spécial, alors… Vous voulez venir chasser avec moi ?

\- Wolvren nous a interdit de sortir du château…

\- Reste qu’il faut qu’on se nourrisse, et père m’a dit que nous avions le droit si nous sortions en groupe et étions prudent. Vincent n’a même pas mangé hier, non ?

\- Vinc… Ah oui, c’est vrai ! C’est grave ? s'enquit le paysan, pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée de se faire sauter dessus par un vampire assoiffé de sang.

\- Non, il doit juste avoir très faim. Tu viens ? Nous le réveillerons ensembles ; je suis l’un des lève-tôt de la famille.

Vincent était effectivement à peine réveillé, les gestes encore raides et le visage renfrogné. Jonathan lui adressa un sourire :

\- Bonsoir, petit frère adoré. Tu veux venir chasser avec moi ?

\- Mais père nous a interdit de sortir…

\- Pas si nous étions en groupe. Allez, dépêche-toi de prendre ton bain et rejoins-nous !

\- François prends son bain avec moi, exigea le vampire en se frottant les yeux.

François prit son bain avec lui. La perspective de chasser avec son frère rendait le vampire passablement nerveux ; il se savonna cependant tous seul, sauf pour le dos, entre les omoplates, à l'endroit où tout être humain normalement constitué devait se déboîter une épaule pour laver quoique se soit. François s'en chargea à condition que le vampire lui rende la réciproque.

Une fois prêts, ils rejoignirent Jonathan. Vincent lâcha une exclamation en se rendant pleinement compte de son état :

\- Jonathan ! Ca va ?

\- Ce sont juste des égratignures, rétorqua crânement son frère aîné. On part à cheval aujourd’hui.

Vincent eut le bon goût de ne pas suggérer d’employer le carrosse à la place, mais il lâcha quand même un grognement piteux. Lui et les chevaux ne devaient pas entretenir des rapports bien amicaux : ce genre d’animal avait besoin qu’on lui montre qui était le maître, une tâche difficile vu la personnalité effacée du vampire. Jonathan lui tapota affectueusement la tête :

\- La bête intérieure, « François ». Tu la montres un tout petit peu et ils seront sages comme des agneaux.

\- Il montera derrière moi, déclara « Vincent ». Je ne suis pas très doué en équitation, je n’ai l’habitude que des chevaux de traits et des ânes. Il m’aidera.

\- Oh ! Bonne idée, applaudit Jonathan. Ça peut être utile si nos invités souhaitent chasser à cheval.

Les plaies profondes qui avaient labouré son bras gauche s’étaient un peu refermées. Le processus de guérison du vampire, quoique ralentit par son état de faiblesse, fonctionnait toujours.

Vincent et François prirent chacun un cheval. Jonathan se jucha quant à lui sur la jument de son frère, laquelle renonça aussitôt aux tentatives de séditions insidieuses qu’elle n’avait cessé d’esquisser dès que celui-ci s’était hissé sur son dos.

\- Hop ! A droite. François, ça va, tu maîtrise ?

Il s’avéra que François maîtrisait, mais de manière extrêmement paysanne – efficace plus qu’élégante. Jonathan lui enseigna donc les subtilités de l’équitation digne et charismatique tandis que Vincent luttait pour dominer sa monture plus que rétive.

Ils parvinrent finalement au village voisin de celui de François, le paysan gardant les chevaux tandis que ses compagnons partaient se nourrir. Ils revinrent vingt minutes plus tard, la mine déjà plus fraîche : Vincent avait plus de couleur ; Jonathan était moins maigre et ses plaies avaient commencé à cicatriser. Croisant le regard de François, l’aîné des deux vampires sourit :

\- Oui, nous ne sommes pas bien robustes. Mon père peut passer je ne sais combien de temps sans boire, mais pour nous, une nuit sans boire est l’équivalent d’un ou deux jours sans nourriture pour un mortel.

\- Vous devenez plus résistant avec l’âge ?

\- Plus résistant et plus puissants, oui. Mais la plupart des vampires se lassent de la vie après quelques siècles et décident de sombrer dans la torpeur des cryptes, de toute façon.

\- Oh.

Ils repartirent en silence, à part pour les conseils que prodiguait Jonathan à l’adresse de son « frère ». Sitôt qu’ils pénétrèrent dans l’enceinte du château, cependant, le vampire se tut abruptement et se fondit parmi les ombres. François comprit pourquoi en levant les yeux : Grégory se tenait assis dans la cours, juché sur un banc comme un prédateur sur son rocher. Le cocher affichait une mine sombre qui suffisait à elle toute seule à prouver que les vampires n’étaient pas seuls à pouvoir émettre des auras ténébreuses. Il arborait une plaie recousue au fil noir sur la lèvre supérieure et sa main gauche était enveloppée d’un tissus beige. Effectivement, il valait mieux sans doute que Jonathan reste dans l’ombre – métaphoriquement et concrètement.

Le temps qu’ils aient regagnés leur chambre, le vampire s’était esquivé. Vincent soupira.

\- Ils se sont vraiment disputés cette fois-ci…

\- Ils ont l’habitude de s’engu… se quereller gentiment ?

\- Embêter quelqu’un est la seule manière que Jonathan connait de manifester son affection, et il aime beaucoup Grégory, alors… Mais d’habitude, ils se disputent à moitié pour de rire – Jonathan vole l’une des possessions de Grégory, celui-ci cherche à le plaquer au sol pour récupérer ses affaires, ce genre de c hoses.

François n’était pas surpris par la nouvelle. Embêter un type dangereux était un comportement typiquement Jonathanesque.

\- Mais là, c’est vraiment une dispute sérieuse, poursuivit Vincent, se tordant les mains. Enfin, plus que d ’habitude. Et Jonathan ne demandera jamais pardon…

François craignit quelques minutes que le vampire ne veuille leur faire jouer les entremetteurs, mais celui-ci eut l’amabilité de s’abstenir :

\- Que veux-tu faire cette nuit ? Je peux t’apprendre les échecs si tu veux.

\- Echecs ?

\- Je vais t’apprendre ! s’exclama le vampire, enthousiaste.

François apprit donc les échecs. Il s’avéra que Vincent était un joueur extrêmement pervers et tout bonnement machiavélique ; le paysan se fit feinter, tromper, acculer et réduire à néant avec une férocité que démentaient à tout moment les excuses désolées de Vincent lorsqu’il le contrait d'une manœuvre tout particulièrement vicieuse.

Le paysan prit donc comme un soulagement inattendu l’arrivée de Carmilla. Aussi glaciale que vampiriquement possible, la jeune fille les salua froidement :

\- Bonsoir. Les invités seront en avance – ils arrivent dans sept jours seulement. François, il me faut immédiatement te voir pour compléter ton éducation.

Elle ne plaisantait pas. François se fit infliger une douloureuse leçon de lecture et d’écriture, avec pour mission additionnelle de finir au moins l’un des livres de Vincent avant l’arrivée des invités. Il rentra épuisé et Vincent l’accueillit comme les épouses de l’Antiquité leurs époux guerriers lorsque ceux-ci rentraient d’un combat particulièrement sanglant : il s’enquit de sa santé, le consola, l’admira, le guida vers un fauteuil, s’empressa autours de lui, lui caressa la tête et lui apporta même le plat que lui avait concocté Jeanne.

Lorsqu’il se nourrit sur Vincent, le sang de celui-ci avait… presque bon goût. Il se trouva inconsciemment à caresser du bout de la langue les plaies presque refermées qu’il avait ouvertes. Le vampire inspira de façon saccadé, immobile contre le paysan. Celui-ci se rendit soudain compte de ce qu’il était en train de faire et se redressa, les lèvres encore tachées de sang.

\- Euh… Désolé. Je voulais juste, euh…

Boire un peu plus ? Les mots étaient impossibles à prononcer. Il resta silencieux, les mots lui échappant. Vincent sembla comprendre son problème :

\- Ce n’est pas grave. Tu veux lire ? Puisque Carmilla t’a demandé de finir un roman d’ici l’arrivée des invités…

Il voulait dormir, surtout, mais le vampire avait raison : mieux valait s’y mettre tôt. Il se lécha les lèvres et se résigna à son destin :

\- D’accord, d’accord. Choisis-moi un roman, tiens.

\- Romance ? Fantastique ? Chevalerie ?

Le paysan soupira.

\- Tu n’as pas des trucs cochons ?

\- Des trucs quoi ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Allez, fantastique.

Il s’allongea dans le cercueil, bientôt rejoint par Vincent, et commença à lire adossé contre des coussins. Le vampire l’assista, le menton sur son épaule. La première page fut quasiment impossible à comprendre, la seconde un peu plus aisée ; d’ici la cinquième, il réussissait à saisir le sens des phrases qu’il déchiffrait. En guise de récompense, Vincent lui lut le chapitre en entier. Etant assuré qu’il ne pourrait jamais faire pire que les bégaiements laborieux de François, le fils de Wolvren ne se laissa pas aller au trac et se révéla un lecteur assez agréable. Bon, sa voix adoptait une tonalité d’adoration pure dès que le vampire de l’histoire apparaissait et le roman était quelque peu grandiloquent – les cheveux roux de l’héroïne subissaient toutes les infamies, de la métaphore sirupeuse aux comparaisons sucrées –, mais le paysan aimait bien. On ne lui avait jamais lu de roman avant. Ceux-ci étaient un peu plus complexes que les récits des conteurs qui passaient parfois au village, plus riches aussi.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, François s’endormit avant que le vampire ne sombre dans sa torpeur diurne.

  
  


***

  
  


\- Maître Wolvren vous appelle, annonça Jacques d’un ton cérémonieux.

François leva le nez du livre qu’il déchiffrait péniblement et lança un regard plein de reconnaissance au majordome.

\- La leçon s’arrête ici, annonça Carmilla-la-Fille-des-Glaces.

Le paysan se leva de son siège avec un empressement mal dissimulé et accourut dans le bureau de Wolvren. Drusmilla, Jonathan, Vincent, Grégory, Jeanne et ses deux assistants – une jeune femme et un jeune homme un peu trop maigres et gris au goût de François – se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce ; le paysan prit place aussi discrètement que possible.

\- Je serais bref, annonça Wolvren. Une horde de loup s’est établie dans la forêt, du côté des montagnes. Le gibier y est abondant et ils ne descendront pas immédiatement piller les troupeaux des paysans, mais ils semblent vouloir attaquer le château.

Grégory laissa échapper un grondement. Wolvren lui adressa un regard ; le cocher se tut immédiatement.

\- Il faudra donc les déloger, mais nous avons une autre priorité : les invités devraient bientôt arriver. Il est évidemment hors de question que leur séjour soit perturbé par des incidents extérieurs ; de surcroît, « Vincent » doit encore se perfectionner en matière de langage, de talents équestres et de culture. Jacques, Alfredo, Sonia, je voudrais que vous vous chargiez de la protection de l’intérieur.

Le majordome et les deux assistants hochèrent la tête. Le vampire se tourna vers le reste de l’assistance :

\- Grégory, je vous laisse quartier libre quant à vos agissements. Jonathan, vous emmènerez « François » chasser avec vous. Carmilla, vous êtes chargées des leçons de « Vincent ». Nous hébergerons quelques vierges au château afin d’assurer votre approvisionnement ; elles arriveront demain. Avez-vous des questions ?

Ils n’avaient aucune question ;

\- Je ne vous retiens plus, conclut Wolvren.

Ils s’éparpillèrent aussitôt et le paysan, à son grand chagrin, se vit forcé de finir la nuit sous la tutelle impitoyable de Carmilla.

  
  


***

  
  


\- François ! lança gaiement Vincent, finissant de se sécher les cheveux. Ca va ?

\- Ta sœur m’a tué, marmonna le paysan.

\- Hein ? Ah, métaphoriquement ! Qu’a-t-elle fait ?

\- Elle  _ existe _ , grogna François en s’écroulant dans leur cercueil. Ou plutôt, j’existe et ce fait la contrarie énormément.

\- Oh. Elle t’a encore boudé ?

\- « Bouder » est un doux euphémisme. Ca fait une semaine que je suis ses cours et elle a passé ladite semaine à ne m’adresser la parole que pour des consignes ou des remarques cinglantes.

Le paysan venait juste d’apprendre le mot « euphémisme », et il en était assez fier. Il lança un regard à Vincent pour voir si celui-ci remarquerait cette marque éclatante d’érudition, mais le vampire était trop occupé à examiner la cicatrice rosée qui rayait son estomac.

\- Tu t’es fait blesser ? s'enquit le paysan, curieux.

Une expression piteuse se peignit aussitôt sur le visage du blond :

\- Jonathan m’a utilisé comme appât…

\- Hein ?!

\- Et bien, je devais me promener en ayant l’air d’un passant perdu et, sitôt qu’on me sauterait dessus, j’étais supposé me défendre à main nue – avec l’assistance de Jonathan, dissimulé en haut des arbres pour n’être pas senti. Sauf que…

\- Sauf que ça ne s’est pas exactement passé comme ça ?

\- Non, pas exactement, avoua le vampire.

\- Ca m’a l’air douloureux. Tu as bu depuis ?

L’air malheureux de Vincent doubla en intensité :

\- Oui…

François avait espéré que les vierges promises par Wolvren pourraient apaiser ses appétits sexuels manifestement déchaînés, mais la tête desdites vierges avait aussitôt réduit ses projets à néant. Il n’avait rien contre les blocs féminins barbus, mais il ne couchait pas avec. Étant donné la sensualité habituelle des morsures, il plaignait assez les vampires. Certes, une carrure robuste était nécessaire pour que le sang se renouvelle bien et que la morsure ne pose pas de problème, mais si robuste ?...

Enfin, c’était bien les morsures son problème. Il était à peu près certain qu’il aurait réussi à oublier toute attirance pour Vincent, ou du moins à demeurer au même stade de vague désir, s’il n’y avait pas son « repas » quotidien. Le rituel était dorénavant fixe. Vincent se blottissait dans ses bras, lui tournant le dos ; François lui entaillait le poignet d’un geste un peu plus sûr et rapide avec l’expérience puis lapait le sang qui jaillissait de la plaie, lui trouvant presque chaque jour un goût meilleur. Vincent haletait lorsque la lame s’enfonçait dans sa peau et il était rare que quelques larmes ne viennent pas naître au coin de ses yeux ; mais, surtout, il émettait une série de petits  _ bruits _ étouffés lorsque son compagnon quêtait quelques dernières gouttes de sang, pressé contre lui et tremblant un peu et…

François était jeune, bon sang. Il avait des appétits bien précis. Il ne pouvait qu’être affecté. Sans compter que les leçons de Carmilla le vidaient de toute volonté, ce qui lui laissait assez peu de résistance face aux assauts insistants de sa frustration.

… Sauf qu’il ne pouvait pas. Oh, Vincent ne protesterait pas – il s’était laissé faire avec enthousiasme quand François lui avait sauté dessus après la dispute entre Jonathan et Grégory. Mais… Mais d’abord, il était très influençable, donc il était possible qu’il ne cède au paysan que par crainte de se faire détester ; ensuite, il était très sensible, donc il allait peut-être tomber amoureux de lui, alors que François était tout sauf un bon parti. Il était paysan, humain, ultra rationnel, peu chaleureux et pas vraiment enthousiaste à l’idée de devenir vampire. Vincent avait besoin de quelqu’un qui puisse prendre soin de lui, lui prodiguer à chaque instant tendresse et encouragement, et le tenir éloigné de ses frères et sœurs. Et qui, à en croire l’adoration que le fils de Wolvren avait manifestée pour toutes les figures de vampires qu’ils avaient croisées au hasard de leurs lectures communes, le ou la partenaire idéal(e) devrait être vampire et charismatique.

Ce qui signifiait donc que François garderait ses mains pour lui. Il restait une nuit avant l’arrivée des invités et ceux-ci ne resteraient que six jours, soit seulement une semaine à devoir maîtriser ses pulsions ; il pouvait largement tenir jusque là.

\- Tu veux boire ? demanda Vincent.

Il avait un air de vierge effarouchée le soir de sa nuit de noce, mi-timide mi-anxieux – timide parce que le processus devenait définitivement plus sexuel chaque soir, anxieux parce que ça allait faire  _ mal _ et, malgré le courage qu’il était capable de montrer en d’autre circonstances, le vampire n’aimait pas du tout la douleur. Résigné, le paysan lui ouvrit les bras en guise de répondre.

Il n’allait pas tenir jusque là.

  
  


***

  
  


La dernière nuit s’avéra être une nuit libre, à la grande joie de la santé mentale de François. Vincent se libéra de corvée chasse juste pour lui et ils explorèrent ensembles les zones inhabitées du château. Certaines avaient été désertées pour de bonnes raisons : salles aux murs tachés de sang, chambres envahies de toiles d’araignées où les couvertures ternies laissaient échapper de grands nuages de poussières lorsque Vincent s’affalait dessus, couloirs délabrées dont certaines pierres branlaient et d’autres disparaissaient sous le pas de l’explorateur…

Mais d’autres, au contraire, présentaient des merveilles propres à exciter la convoitise. François découvrit une bibliothèque pleine d’ouvrages cochons, Vincent un échiquier dont les pièces sculptées figuraient des hommes à tête d’animaux ; ils trouvèrent des tableaux étranges, des miroirs qui ne reflétaient pas exactement ce qui passait devant leur surface, des mécanismes dont ils ne pouvaient même pas commencer à comprendre le fonctionnement.

Le château, apprit François par la bouche même de Vincent, n’avait pas toujours appartenu à sa famille. Il avait été bâti par un seigneur sanguinaire qui avait rapidement sombré dans la démence après coup, puis avait été vendu à des alchimistes avant d’être reprit par une famille de savants fous. Ceux-ci avaient finis par émigrer après une fâcheuse histoire de « Machine-à-moissonner » qui avait tué cinq hommes et emporté le bras d’un sixième. Le grand-père de Wolvren avait découvert le château cinquante ans après son abandon et en était tombé amoureux.

Ils passèrent donc par toutes les strates d’occupations qu’avait connues le bâtiment, fouillant les coins sombres et vidant les placards, avant que l’estomac vide de François ne le pousse à demander la suspension des recherches. Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent par conséquent explorer les cuisines ; Jeanne s’y trouvait et se fit un plaisir d’entretenir le paysan des épisodes les plus embarrassants de la vie du vampire tandis que ce dernier tentait à tout prix de la faire taire. A peine François eut-il fini de manger que Vincent le traînait d’autorité dans sa chambre, où il se fit à nouveau rétamer aux échecs. Il demanda grâce et l’obtint.

Ils venaient juste de se laisser tomber dans un  canapé lorsque Jonathan pénétra dans la pièce. Le vampire arborait le même sourire inquiétant qu’à son ordinaire, mais il avait les yeux étrangement vitreux et ses habits étaient tachés de sang. Quelque chose dans sa silhouette clochait : François comprit quoi lorsque son regard tomba sur la jaquette que le vampire avait posée sur ses épaules. Le vêtement tombait un peu trop à gauche. Trop au goût du paysan.

\- « Vincent », ô mon petit frère adoré, ça m’ennuie de te demander ça, mais puis-je t’emprunter un peu de sang ? Notre père vénéré me lacérera en petits morceaux s’il apprend l’état dans lequel je suis rentré.

\- Jonathan ! Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?! s’enquit Vincent, se levant en hâte pour soutenir son frère aîné.

\- Et bien, il est possible que j’aie commis une imprudence malheureuse et me sois hasardé à affronter un groupe de six adversaires, erreur d’autant plus malheureuse qu’il nous est strictement interdit de tuer quiconque ; mais il est également possible que j’aie eu un regrettable accident en empruntant l’un de mes passages secrets favoris. Le saurons-nous jamais ? Le monde recèle tant de mystères… 

François comprenait soudain pourquoi Wolvren insistait pour que les deux frères chassent ensembles : Vincent ne s’en sortait peut-être pas toujours intact, mais Jonathan se voyait au moins forcé d’être prudent. Vincent guida son frère vers la salle de bain et lui fit ôter ses vêtements.

Même François, qui en avait pourtant vu d’autres, lâcha une grimace devant l’état du vampire. Celui-ci semblait s’être littéralement fait arracher le bras ; la peau et quelques bouts de tissus musculaire pendouillaient lamentablement autours de l’embout où aurait dû s’emboiter l’os du bras. Il arborait des lacérations multiples du cou jusqu’aux hanches et un bout de chair manquait à sa cuisse droite – une morsure probablement.

Vincent poussa des cris d’orfraie et s’empressa de le mener jusqu’à la baignoire. Le jeune vampire lança un regard suppliant à François :

\- S’il te plaît… Il a besoin de sang, mais les vierges rapporteraient tout à père…

Pouvait-il vraiment dire non ? Le paysan hésita néanmoins, peu motivé à l’idée de laisser quelqu’un se nourrir sur lui. Il tendit le bras à contrecœur et Jonathan empara avec une vivacité qui contredisait la désinvolture qu'il affectait. Le vampire le mordit au poignet. Il eut à peine le temps de sentir la douleur avant qu’une torpeur vaguement érotique ne s’empare de lui. La sensation était agréable. Très agréable. Il sentit à peine Vincent le retenir lorsque ses genoux vacillèrent.

\- Ca suffit, entendit-il. Tu prendras de mon sang si tu as besoin de plus.

\- Avec plaisir. Je lui ai juste fait ressentir une léthargie bienheureuse, tu sais, pas besoin d’être jal- hé ! Ne tape pas ici, c’est encore en train de cicatriser !

François se laissa allonger dans le cercueil, respirant paisiblement en attendant que la torpeur se dissipe. Il refit surface rapidement, chaque inspiration semblant chasser un peu de la torpeur de son corps. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d’œil à l’extérieur : Vincent se redressait tout juste, les joues légèrement empourprées.

\-  _ Jonathan _ ...

\- Oups, désolé. Réflexe. J’ai plutôt tendance à utiliser  _ ce _ type de torpeur, tu vois, alors…

\- Tu es incorrigible, se résigna son frère en se frottant machinalement le cou, là où son frère l'avait mordu. « Vincent » ! Ca va mieux ?

\- Parfaitement, assura le paysan.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à son « grand frère ». Les plaies de celui-ci s’étaient un peu refermées et l’os de son bras avait commencé à repousser, suivi de près par les muscles.

\- Ca pique, se plaignit le vampire en testant la mobilité de son moignon.

\- Ca t’apprendra à te prendre pour Wol- père, rétorqua François.

L'ignorant superbement, le vampire salua avec une courtoisie moqueuse.

\- Merci beaucoup pour le sang, très chers frères. J’irais visiter les charmantes vestales qui nous font la grâce de leur présence sitôt que mon bras sera un peu mieux.

\- Vestale ? demanda François, perplexe.

\- Les vierges, lui révéla Vincent.

François n’avait jamais entendu le mot auparavant. Probablement une insulte d’aristo. Il se résigna donc à assumer son ignorance crasse et bascula dans le siège long qui faisait l'angle de la pièce. Il se sentait un peu étourdi, sans doute à cause de la morsure de Jonathan. Vincent vint s’asseoir à côté de lui, peut-être un peu trop près. Il avait du mal à dire : à force de côtoyer le vampire, sa notion d’« espace personnel » commençait à souffrir. Il y avait les étreintes consolatrices avec tapotage d'épaule embarrassé ; les blotissages un peu tendancieux dans leur cercueil ; les bains ensembles, où ils avaient fini par résoudre d’éviter les contacts personnels à part pour Cette Zone Entre Les Omoplates, Là… Bref, le paysan commençait à devenir dangereusement indifférent.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelque temps avant que Vincent ne se décide à briser le silence.

\- Dis, François ? demanda le vampire d’une voix hésitante. Tu… Enfin, je… Je voulais te prévenir que…

Quelque chose d’étrange se passait : plus il parlait, plus sa voix baissait. François lui jeta un regard inquiet.

\- Tu as mal à la gorge ? s’enquit-il, posant une main sur le front du vampire pour y guetter la chaleur d’une fièvre.

Vincent se racla la gorge. L’espace d’un instant, quelque chose qui pouvait presque passer pour de la fermeté traversa ses traits incertains.

\- Non ! Je, avant que nous jouions aux amants, je veux te dire qu’il est possible. Que je. Puisque je sois. Je sois at.

\- At ?...

\- At… attentif à ta gêne possible, bégaya le vampire avec trop de précipitation pour ne pas éveiller la suspicion du paysan.

Vincent avait-il encore commis un impair ? Le paysan avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas en quoi ce que son compagnon avait pu faire pouvait les gêner lorsqu’ils joueraient la comédie. Les quelques incidents où ils s’étaient tripoté avaient tous été initiés soit par François, soit par eux deux, et Vincent n’avait manifesté aucun embarras à en parler.

\- Vincent, est-ce qu’il y a un problème ?

\- Non, répondit le vampire d’un ton misérable.

Tout soupçon d’aplomb avait définitivement quitté son visage, remplacé par l’expression résignée de l’homme qui a tenté de s’élever contre son destin et reconnaît finalement sa défaite.

\- Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, tu peux... suggéra François de son ton le plus rassurant.

\- Ca va, ça va.

Malgré cette affirmation, le vampire demeura mélancolique jusqu’au retour de son frère.

« Retour » était peut-être un terme trop sobre pour décrire l’arrivée de Jonathan. « Retour » n’avait pas les connotations de précipitation, de fumée noire glissant soudain sous la porte pour donner forme à un vampire brun et pressé, de vampire brun et pressé se jetant sur son frère dans sa hâte pour atteindre la fenêtre et de porte arrachée hors de ses gonds par le coup de pied bien placé d'un homme furieux à tête de criminel.

\- Papa ne sera pas très content, remarqua Vincent d’une petite voix.

A en croire son expression sitôt que le dernier mot sortit de sa bouche, il s’était davantage agi d’un réflexe que d’un morceau de bravoure. Il blêmit encore plus si possible. Grégory et Jonathan l’ignorèrent. Le cocher franchit l’entrebâillement de la porte.

Il semblait calme, de ce calme qui caractérise les très, très grandes colères où l’esprit a dépassé le seuil de la fureur dévastatrice pour atteindre celui de la rage apaisée et précise. Jonathan sembla réaliser qu’arracher les rideaux pour se jeter par la fenêtre prendrait trop de temps et se tourna pour lui faire face. François s’attendait au sourire du vampire : celui-ci était manifestement décidé à prendre la vie comme une série d’évènements amusants quoique parfois pénibles, douloureux, dangereux ou carrément mortels.

Grégory tenait à la main un bras qui ressemblait énormément à celui de Jonathan.

\- Je t’avais  _ dit _ de faire attention, non ? feula-t-il très calmement et très, très dangereusement.

\- Ce sont mes fesses, non ? rétorqua Jonathan, les lèvres d’avance découvertes sur ses crocs blancs.

Grégory avança d’un pas et ce fut à cet instant que Vincent craqua.

En y repensant, François pouvait donner des causes assez logiques au phénomène. Vincent était déçu par son propre manque de courage, terrifié par le spectacle auquel il assistait et inquiet pour son frère : le tout s’était mélangé pour donner une préparation explosive, voilà tout.

Sur le moment, cependant, il ne fut guère capable que de penser « … huh ? » et d’assister au spectacle. Vincent se releva soudain et s’avança de deux pas. Une aura de colère Wolvrenesque émanait quasi littéralement de sa personne, et le froid dans sa voix était plus que définitivement digne de son père.

\- Cela  _ SUFFIT. _

Jonathan et Grégory tournèrent la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- J’en ai  _ ASSEZ _ de devoir assister à vos querelles. J’en ai  _ ASSEZ _ de vous voir en lambeaux. J’en ai  _ ASSEZ  _ que vous veniez vous disputer  _ JUSQUE DANS MA CHAMBRE _ .

Chaque « assez » sonnait comme un coup de fouet. Tous les instincts de François lui hurlaient de se recroqueviller dans son canapé et de se faire oublier, ce qu’il fit.

\- Alors  _ MAINTENANT _ , vous sortez  _ IMMEDIATEMENT _ . Vous pouvez vous entretuer ailleurs, c’est le cadet de mes soucis. Mais  _ AILLEURS _ . Et en  _ SILENCE _ .

Grégory hésita quelques secondes puis s’agenouilla.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il simplement avant de tourner les talons.

Jonathan le suivit de peu, remettant la porte en place derrière lui. Vincent le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers François.

\- Et toi, je suis  _ attiré  _ par toi, et tu devrais le savoir avant que nous jouions les amants. Les origines en sont principalement physiques, et un peu mentales. Bien évidemment, tu es meilleur que moi en tout donc c’est impossible, mais je tiens quand même à être honnête. Compris ?

\- Compris, répondit François d’une voix incertaine.

Il avait l’impression que le vampire avait dit quelque chose d’important, mais il traduirait quand son cerveau ne serait plus affairé à être paralysé par la trouille ou la stupeur.

\- Bien, déclara Vincent avec satisfaction.

Sur quoi sa personnalité normale remonta à la surface, lui fit réaliser ce qu’il venait de dire et le poussa à s’évanouir avec un petit « miip » d’horreur.

 

***

  
  


\- S’il te plaît, dis-moi que je ne t’ai pas dit que j’étais attiré par toi, marmonna Vincent, les yeux toujours clos.

\- Euh, dit François.

\- Je l’ai fait, c’est ça ?

\- … Oui, admit le paysan.

Le vampire gémit et enfouit le visage entre ses mains.

\- Oh Dracula… Je ne sais même pas ce qui m’a pris…

\- Ca nous arrive à tous, tenta de le rassurer François.

Généralement après l’absorption de quelques bonnes chopes d’eau-de-vie de mûre du père Dureing, mais la précision lui semblait inutile dans le présent contexte.

\- Tu as déjà déclaré ton attirance à quelqu’un dans le feu de la colère ? demanda mornement Vincent.

\- Euh… Non. Mais une fois que j’étais bour… ivre…

\- Et elle s’est mise en couple avec toi après ?

\- Non, elle m’a traité de cochon et elle s’est enfuie.

Un lourd silence suivit. François comprit les implications de ses paroles et se maudit.

\- J-Je voulais pas dire que je… Je suis un homme aussi, je comprends et euh… je…

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots – ou, plutôt, quelque chose à dire. Il ne voulait pas se traîner un Vincent déprimé pour le reste de son séjour ici, tant par égoïsme que par affection sincère envers le vampire. Seulement, qu’était-il supposé lui dire ? Il ne voulait pas encourager des penchants qu’il ne serait pas capable de rendre…

Bon, certes, il était attiré par le vampire. Pas mal attiré, même. Mais… c’était un intérêt strictement corporel. Le vampire était trop lamentable pour être sérieusement… Enfin… Il était sans défense et étonnamment doué pour aviver les instincts protecteurs des gens, mais c’était tout. Même s’il avait montré un courage et une autorité étonnants en deux occasions… il restait le même Vincent, faible et paniqué dès que ses interlocuteurs montaient le ton.

Rhaaah, pourquoi devait-il se casser la tête sur pareil problème ?! Dans son village, les choses étaient simples. Si vous appréciez la fille ou le type, vous couchiez. Dans le cas contraire, vous ne couchiez pas. Mais avec Vincent – avec les aristos en fait, sans doute –, tout devenait plus compliqué.

En même temps, fallait pas s’attendre à ce que quelqu’un qui avait du mal à esquiver un caillou soit plus simple côté affaires sentimentales, songea-t-il un peu mesquinement. Le problème, c’est que lui, François, était maintenant contaminé par le penser compliqué.

… Sauf que s’il pensait simple, il couchait avec Vincent, et celui-ci tombait amoureux de lui. Et…

\- Je comprends, l’assura Vincent d’un ton misérable. Je suis désolé.

\- Non ! Enfin, si, enfin… écoute, je te trouve aussi attirant, d’accord ? Mais… mais je… Ecoute, on est pas du même monde et tu mérite beaucoup mieux que moi – un type qui soit vampire et aristocrate comme toi.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de quelqu’un qui soit vampire et aristocrate comme moi, marmonna Vincent.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais plus tard…

Le vampire se redressa, les yeux toujours baissés.

\- Tu parles comme mes parents…

Bon, ça, c’était un peu vexant. Pas si faux, mais un peu vexant quand même.

\- Ecoute…

\- Ne t’embête pas, j’ai compris. Juste… Tu peux me laisser un peu de temps tout seul, s’il te plaît ?

\- Vince…

\- S’il te plaît.

Il se leva la main à contrecœur, jeta un dernier regard au vampire et sortit.

Jonathan l’attendait non loin, près d’un tableau délavé. Il ne lui demanda même pas comment il avait deviné ou épié l’issue de la conversation. Il n’en avait pas le courage, ni l’envie.

\- Disponible pour une nuit alcoolisée entre célibataires malheureux ? demanda simplement le vampire, une ombre de son sourire habituelle jouant sur ses lèvres.

Il avait l'air plutôt intact, ses plaies presque entièrement cicatrisées. Grégory avait dû perdre sa trace, à moins que Wolvren ne soit intervenu.

\- Tu peux boire autre chose que du sang ?

\- L’une des vierges éprouve un fort penchant pour la dive bouteille. Et nous avons quelques dizaines de tonneaux dans les caves.

\- … D’accord.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à s’enivrer avec application dans les caves du château. Manquèrent coucher ensembles, mais Jonathan tomba raide endormi au moment le plus intéressant. Laissé seul avec lui-même, François parvint à peu près à traîner le vampire jusqu’à son cercueil avant de retourner dans sa chambre en titubant.

Il s’affala maladroitement sur le corps endormi de Vincent, s’aperçut qu’il avait oublié de boire un peu de son sang. Pas bien juste avant l’arrivée des invités, ça. Wolvren allait être mécontent. Trop ivre pour s’embarrasser d’un couteau, il tenta de saisir le poignet du vampire. Trop difficile, inutile quand il pouvait mordre à un endroit bien plus facile. Il posa les lèvres sur la gorge de Vincent et mordit sans hésitation, aveugle à l’aisance avec laquelle ses canines s’enfonçaient dans la peau exposée. Le sang coula dans sa bouche et il en but une, deux gorgées, lapant la plaie ouverte comme, enfant, il léchait ses blessures.

Mais nettoyer ses propres plaies n’avait aucun rapport avec la sensation qu’il ressentait actuellement. Il donna un coup de dent sans force juste au-dessus de la plaie, puis plus insistant sur le lobe d’oreille. Une brève inspiration et il embrassait les lèvres du vampire.

Leur froideur et leur inertie le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il se redressa aussitôt, une vague de nausée l’envahissant en même temps qu’il réalisait la signification de ses actes. Il courut vers la salle de bain et vomit jusqu’à avoir la tête un peu plus claire.

Ce jour-là, il dormit à côté du cercueil.

 


	5. Chapitre 4

**LA MINUTE CULTURE :** Pour empêcher un vampire d'attaquer ou de se nourrir tout en le gardant en vie, volez-lui une chaussette ; il ne pourra rien faire avant de l'avoir récupérée. Pour un maximum d'efficacité, mettez une gousse d'ail dedans, un bon cailloux pour lester et balancez-la dans une source d'eau pure.[ _ Manuel du Chasseur de Vampire, Constantine Grégory, éditions Le Pré au Clerc _ ] 

  
  


Wolvren considéra d’un œil froid le couple formé par les deux Vincent, le vrai et le faux. Chacun des deux partenaires semblait s'appliquer à la tâche difficile quoique courageuse de feindre être un couple uni tout en restant aussi éloigné de l’autre qu’humainement et vampiriquement possible.

\- Serait-il possible que vous vous montriez un peu plus attachés l’un à l’autre ?

« Vincent » et « François » échangèrent un regard.

\- Euh, dirent-ils simultanément.

Wolvren ne montra aucune réaction mais Jacques se matérialisa tout de même à ses côtés, un verre à la main et une vierge sous le bras.

\- « Vincent », j’aimerais que tu boives de ce verre et « François », de cette vierge. Il va de soit que vos affections ne devront être dirigées que vers votre partenaire.

François avait déjà porté le verre à ses lèvres lorsqu’il comprit ce que sous-entendait son « père ».

\- C-C’est du… un philtre d’amour ?!

\- Un aphrodisiaque, corrigea Wolvren avec un calme tout vampirique. Il ne vous fera pas tomber amoureux mais devrait insuffler un peu plus de sincérité à votre rôle.

\- Et la vierge ?

La femme lui adressa un grand sourire. Ses yeux brillaient bizarrement et son visage luisait d’un éclat rubicond peu naturel, même pour un spécimen aussi peu représentatif de l’humanité. Vincent fit un bond en arrière.

\- Pè-

\- Buvez. Vous devez être convaincants auprès de nos invités. Dans votre état actuel, vous ne semblez pas à même de remplir votre tâche.

François aurait voulu formuler une objection, mais le seul regard de son géniteur officiel lui fit instantanément vider son verre. Vincent but de sa vierge avec la même hâte. 

A sa grande surprise, il ne ressentit pas immédiatement d'effets particuliers mais Wolvren vint aussitôt ruiner son soulagement :

\- Le changement devrait être sensible d’ici une demi-heure. « François », je veux vous voir accroché au bras de mon fils.

« François » s’exécuta docilement, tremblant d’une manière extrêmement suggestive. Wolvren savait ce qu’il faisait en leur révélant la composition de la mixture qu’il leur avait fait boire : François était maintenant  _ beaucoup _ plus sensible à la manière dont le vampire se pressait contre lui, quêtant l'élancement qui lui révélerait que la potion avait commencé à prendre effet, le moindre signe qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Il maudit intérieurement Wolvren. Comme si les choses n'avaient pas été assez tendues auparavant !...

\- Bien, approuva son « père » avec satisfaction. Nous nous dirigerons maintenant vers la cours, où nous attendrons nos invités. Grégory est parti s’assurer que leur voyage se passerait dans des conditions convenables.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cours où Drusmilla, Jonathan et Carmilla attendaient patiemment sur des bancs en pierre. Voir la famille Worthrangürnterang au grand complet était une expérience intéressante. Drusmilla regardait dans le vide d’un air sinistre autant que fasciné ; Carmilla tentait de concilier impatience et calme aristocratique ; Jonathan semblait lutter avec ce qui ressemblait à une gueule de bois de belle taille – François compatissait de son mieux ; lui-même ne sentait jamais de séquelles quelque soit l’ampleur de ses buveries. Il vint s’asseoir à côté de son « frère », tentant de se souvenir si oui ou non il avait failli coucher avec lui. Ça le ferait au moins penser à autre chose qu'à la proximité de Vincent. 

\- Salut, frérot l l'accueillit Jonathan.

A son crédit, il avait l’air aussi jovial que lui permettait son mal de crâne manifeste. Ça faisait plaisir de voir au moins un membre de la famille souriant. A force de côtoyer de tels visage de glace, il allait finir par oublier comment avoir l'air aimable.

\- Salut, répondit-il avec autant de naturel que possible.

Il était quasiment sûr qu’ils s’étaient limités à quelques francs tripotages.

\- As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Oh, parfaite.

Une grimace :

\- C’est le réveil qui a été un peu plus dur.

\- Je compatis. Tu t’entends bien avec Florent ?

\- Plutôt, oui ; nous avons les mêmes goûts... Parfois un peu trop pour s’entendre parfaitement, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Florent était donc un fou dangereux. François prit note.

\- J’imagine que Père t’a prévenu qu’il risquait de s’attaquer à « François » ? s'enquit Jonathan avec une décontraction calculée.

\- Euh, oui.

\- Il ne risque pas : il  _ va _ . Dès que tu le lui présenteras, je pense. Je te conseille de rester prêt et prudent.

Le dialogue s’interrompit sur ces mots, Wolvren ayant jeté un regard à Jonathan. Le jeune vampire retourna donc à ses maux de têtes tandis que François tâchait de ne pas trop se concentrer sur la proximité de Vincent et l’effet imminent des aphrodisiaques. Wolvren ne comprenait-il pas que son fils allait souffrir de cette connerie ?

A moins qu’il ne s’en foute, ce qui était très probable à la réflexion. Les vampires n’étaient pas connus pour leur naturel sensible et romantique.

Vincent lâcha le son familier du Vincent en détresse, mi-couinement mi-exclamation étranglé. François se tourna aussitôt vers lui, inquiet.

\- Ca va ? s’enquit-il aussitôt.

\- Ngoui, répondit le vampire d’un ton crispé.

François saisit instantanément le problème. Si les insultes silencieuses avaient pu tuer, Wolvren serait mort une vingtaine de fois à cet instant même.

\- Je comprends, assura-t-il d’une voix douce. Ça ne durera pas très longtemps.

Vincent lui répondit par un « moui » peu convaincu. Le paysan ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer : lui-même partageait son manque de conviction.

Le temps que les invités arrivent, la potion avait déjà pris pleinement effet. Wolvren, ou du moins le domestique qu’il avait dû charger de préparer les dosages de l’adro… aphrodr… du machin, avait bien préparé son coup. Non, François n’avait pas envie de sauter sur le premier passant venu – mais par contre, chaque fois que Vincent le touchait devenait extraordinairement intense. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et il fallut dix minutes au paysan pour oublier la manière dont la peau du vampire avait effleuré la sienne en une caresse froide et douce.

Heureusement pour le paysan, les invités arrivèrent avant qu'il n'ait pu commettre quoique ce soit de regrettable.

Ils sortirent un à un du carrosse conduit par Grégory, silencieux et élégants comme tous vampires dignes de ce nom. François révisa rapidement ses connaissances à mesure qu'ils prenaient pied à terre. Morgan, géniteur de ses futurs compagnons de jeu, ressemblait traits pour trait à son portrait : presque plus grand que Wolvren, très pâle et très blond, les yeux brillant d’un éclat rouge vif. A côté de lui se tenait sa fille, Laurianne. Elle avait un peu grandi depuis la conception du tableau qui la représentait : plus élancée, ses cheveux noirs coupés si court que le chignon qui les retenait semblait susceptible de se défaire au moindre coup de vent. Elle avait les yeux plus sombres que son père, d’une espèce de marron-rouge similaire à ceux de son frère.

Ledit frère méritait bien un peu d’attention. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père par sa blondeur, ses traits délicats et sa taille, mais le sourire qui tordait ses lèvres avait un air définitivement Jonathanesque. François comprenait pourquoi les deux s’entendaient bien ensembles. Il se rapprocha instinctivement de Vincent, prêt à parer toute tentative d'approche malséante.

\- Bonsoir, dit une voix.

Il fallut un certain temps à François pour repérer sa propriétaire. Ce n’était pas à cause de sa petite taille : elle n’était pas petite. Ce n’était pas à cause de l’aspect terne de ses habits : ceux-ci mélangeaient rouge et noir en un ensemble plutôt voyant. Ce n’était pas à cause de ses traits oubliables : ceux-ci étaient franchement jolis.

Non, c’était quelque chose en elle, une qualité indéfinissable qui la rendait profondément insignifiante et oubliable. Elle aurait pu avoir les cheveux roses et ne se vêtir que d’un corset orange vif : elle serait, de même, passée à l’arrière-plan. François réalisa que Wolvren ne lui avait même pas mentionné que Morgan avait une épouse.

\- Mina, quel plaisir de vous voir, la salua Drusmilla d’une voix plate. Morgan, Florent, Laurianne – vous avez une mine merveilleuse. Avez-vous fait un bon voyage ?

Contre toute attente, ce fut la mère de Vincent qui prit en charge les invités tandis que Wolvren se contentait d’un salut plus réservé, aussitôt répété par ses enfants officiels. Vincent, lui, se contenta d’un marmonnement timide. Après avoir échangés quelques banalités, les autorités parentales s’éloignèrent ensembles, laissant folâtrer leur progéniture en liberté. Comme prédit par Jonathan, Florent s’approcha instantanément de François, l'air vivement intéressé.

\- Bonsoir ! Vincent, j'imagine ? C'est un plaisir de nous voir honorés de ta présence – tu étais parti voir votre tante les trois dernières fois, c'est ça ? Heureux que tu sois resté pour nous cette fois-ci. Quel est le nom de l’humain ? demanda le blond, désignant le vampire tremblant d’un mouvement de menton.

François ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre et, en un réflexe définitivement inhumain, saisit le poignet de son interlocuteur avant que celui-ci n’aie pu agripper Vincent pour le tirer à lui. Florent lui adressa un regard innocent, la main encore ouverte sur le vide.

\- Un problème ?

Le paysan n’eut même pas besoin d’invoquer les mânes Wolvrenesques : l’expression glaciale lui vint instinctivement. Même Carmilla aurait dû admirer la froideur de sa voix.

\-  _ Il s’appelle François et il est à moi _ , siffla-t-il lentement et clairement, lâchant le poignet du blond.

Florent recula, levant les mains en signe de conciliation. Carmilla cligna des yeux. Jonathan ricana.

\- Mon frère est assez possessif sur sa nouvelle conquête, Florent. Tu devrais arrêter de choisir des proies difficiles...

L’invité sourit lentement. François lui aurait volontiers envoyé son poing dans la figure. Il en oubliait presque à quel point l’idée de molester Vincent contre un coin sombre continuait à sembler de plus en plus tentante.

\- Tu ne les choisis pas si faciles non plus, Jonathan, non ? J’ai moi aussi le droit de chercher la difficulté… la  _ même _ difficulté.

François aurait souhaité ne pas comprendre, mais c’était dur de rester innocent au vu des pesants sous-entendus que lâchait Florent. Grégory avait deux admirateurs ? Avec sa tête de criminel dangereux ? Ils étaient dingues ou quoi ?

Oh oui. Il avait oublié : c'était effectivement le cas. Florent semblait aussi avide de danger que Jonathan En tout cas, il allait traîner Vincent loin de ces malades, ça n’allait pas faire un p-

Il abattit violemment la main sur le bras de Florent, brisant son élan comme il tentait à nouveau d’agripper Vincent.

\- Désolé ! Je suis tombé, s’excusa innocemment le vampire.

François le regarda fixement. Wolvren ne sera sûrement pas satisfait de ses services s’il frappait ses invités.

\- Florent, arrête tes conneries.

Le vocabulaire fort peu vampirique fit tiquer tout le monde. La responsable, à savoir Laurianne, resta impassible sous le poids des regards.

\- Ton vocabulaire se dégrade, sœurette, persifla Florent.

\- Je l’adapte au niveau de mes interlocuteurs. Moi et Carmilla allons discuter paisiblement. Tâchez de ne pas trop vous entretuer.

Le regard de Florent se fit calculateur mais une divinité mystérieuse, par l’intermédiaire de Jonathan, décida d’avoir pitié des nerfs de François. Le frère aîné de Vincent bondit soudain de son banc, plaqua Florent à terre et lui arracha son gant avant de repartir en courant. Florent demeura quelques secondes à regarder le vide d’un air stupéfait avant de se ressaisir avec un éclat de rire. Un sourire aux lèvres, le blond se redressa et poursuivit son congénère en démence.

Quelque part dans le lointain, François était quasiment certains d’avoir entendu Laurianne dire « Bande de cinglés, va ». Il la trouvait d'or et déjà très sympathique.

\- … Nous sommes seuls ? finit par constater Vincent d’une petite voix.

Il tendit le cou pour guetter le moindre signe de présence dans la cours et François aperçut, à peine cicatrisée, la marque de morsure qu’il lui avait laissée.

Il n’avait jamais été fétichiste des cous, et pas plus des morsures. Ses expériences passées avaient été parfaitement banales, à peine agrémentées par la piqûre désagréable de la paille ou la dureté du sol.

La simple vue de la morsure, cependant, suffit à le faire basculer. Il agrippa Vincent et l’attira à lui pour le mordre à nouveau, entaillant à peine la peau avant de s’intéresser aux lèvres du vampire – les petits bruits étouffés que faisait le blond lorsqu’il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, la suçotant légèrement ; la manière dont les mains de celui-ci se posèrent sur ses joues, son cou, ses épaules, incertaines et avides à la fois.

Non; tenta-t-il de se raisonner. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la cours du château. Il fallait qu’ils bougent.

Vincent lâcha une plainte étouffée et se pressa davantage contre lui. Pour la première fois, François pria pour une intervention extérieure tout en souhaitant ardemment le contraire. Merde. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne venait ? C’était le  _ milieu _ du château, bon sang, quelqu'un devait forcément arriver d'un instant et les interrompre très bientôt, ils ne devaient pas... Il embrassa le cou de Vincent, lécha sa pomme d’Adam, traça de ses lèvres les contours de la jugulaire.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Maîtres, mais le Maître m’envoie vous dire qu’il souhaiterait que vous ne passiez pas à l’acte avant le départ des invités.

Drusmilla était peut-être la vue la plus anti-érotique que François ait jamais subi, mais la figure jaunâtre et fripée de Jacques se classait définitivement en seconde place. Le majordome le regarda d’un air impassible.

\- Il précise avoir les moyens de savoir si vous avez enfreint ses ordres. Il ajoute qu’il serait de bon ton que vous vous joigniez à Carmilla et Laurianne pour leur proposer une partie d’échec.

Vincent se redressa vivement, s’éloignant un peu de François avec l’air de vouloir s'enfoncer dans le sol et disparaître.

\- D’accord, accepta le paysan d’une voix un peu plus tendue qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il commençait à se sentir franchement frustré et peut-être pas mal en colère. Wolvren était vraiment un fils de pute quand il le voulait. Jacques salua et s’éloigna. Vincent se fit le plus petit possible. Savoir qu’il était si proche, consentant  _ et _ hors d’atteinte poussait presque François à le haïr. Il respira profondément.

\- On va jouer aux échecs.

Il s’éloigna à grandes enjambées, suivi par un vampire peu rassuré.

Quelques pas plus tard, il manquait s’étaler sur le pantalon de Jonathan.

Il jeta stupidement un regard à la ronde. Le frère de Vincent était plaqué contre un mur par Florent et – et.

Jonathan leur sourit. Il avait la lèvre fendue et un air… l’air d’un type très consentant et très satisfait par la situation.

\- Salut ! Désolé de vous déranger, mais pouvez-vous passer votre chemin ?

A ce stade, le cerveau de Vincent renonça à tenter d'assimilation la situation et se résigna à un arrêt temporaire en attendant que la réalité soit revenue à la normale : en somme, il s’évanouit, laissant François seul face à un spectacle auquel il n’aurait jamais dû assister. Florent tourna la tête vers le paysan et lui adressa un sourire vicieux.

François ramassa Vincent et passa son chemin en s'abstenant soigneusement de penser à quoi que ce soit. Le vampire se réveilla lorsqu’ils abordèrent l’escalier, probablement à cause de la manière peu agréable dont ses pieds rebondissaient sur les marches pendant que son compagnon le traînait.

\- J’ai eu une hallucination…

\- Non.

\- Oh. Euh, il y a un raccourci à gauche.

\- A gauche ?

\- Oui, dans le mur. Pousse la brique en haut au milieu, s’il te plaît – non, pas celle-ci, plus bas, voilà. Tu peux me reposer, s’il te plaît ?

\- Désolé.

La lèvre de Vincent était un peu rougie là où il l’avait mordue. Il tâcha de garder son calme et s’engagea dans le passage secret qui s’était ouvert dans le mur. Celui-ci donnait accès à un escalier assez peu poussiéreux et terriblement sombre. Vincent le suivit en silence et l’accès se referma derrière lui. François voulut mener la marche mais le vampire l’agrippa soudain par la chemise et l’attira à lui.

\- Qu- commença le paysan.

Vincent pressa les lèvres contre les siennes, glissant brièvement la langue entre ses mâchoires entrouvertes avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieur. François se laissa partir en arrière, atterrit sur les marches. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur mais Vincent suivit le mouvement, murmurant à peine une excuse contre la joue du paysan avant de revenir à ses lèvres. François réussit à le repousser brièvement, notant au passage l’éclat trouble des yeux du vampire.

\- Vincent – ton père…

\- Il ne viendra pas par ici, répondit simplement le vampire.

\- Je ne t’aim-

\- Je sais.

Le blond se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, embrassa la main crispée sur son épaule.

\- S’il te plaît, François…

Et François céda, tout scrupule oublié. Il tira Vincent à lui, ravageant les lèvres froides, mordant et suçotant. Vincent se laissa aller contre lui, son poids poussant le paysan en position plus allongée. Le bord des marches s’incrustait inconfortablement dans son dos mais il ignora la douleur, immobilisant le visage du vampire entre ses mains pour y déposer de très brefs baisers – lèvres, joues, tempes. Il se maudirait plus tard. Vincent commença à défaire sa chemise, les doigts maladroits et impatients, mais l’aider n’aurait servi à rien quand François se sentait aussi fébrile que lui ; il le tira contre lui à la place, touchant ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses, dessinant, palpant les contours de son corps et de ses muscles comme pour en mémoriser le moindre détail. Vincent réussit à ouvrir sa chemise, faisant peut-être sauter quelques boutons (il n’en savait rien, il ferait attention plus tard,  _ après _ ) et se laissa tomber à genoux, embrassant son torse, son ventre, et le paysan céda – le tira tout contre lui, ignorant la manière dont la pierre dure de l’escalier s’enfonçait dans son dos, pendant que sa main rampait entre la peau froide du vampire et le tissu noir de son pantalon.

Vincent écarquilla les yeux et enfouit la tête dans le creux de son épaule, laissant échapper un gémissement étouffé, les mains crispées sur ses épaules.

\- Tu peux… commença François, luttant pour reprendre haleine – la  _ manière _ dont Vincent se tendait soudain contre lui, tremblant de l’effort de se contenir, le naturel avec lequel il laissait s’échapper plaintes et halètements lorsque son compagnon commença à masser la chair dure sous sa paume…

Le blond hocha la tête contre lui, inspirant profondément avant de glisser un bras entre eux deux, sa poigne maladroite et trop précautionneuse. Le paysan l’embrassa violemment pour le distraire, nouant son bras libre autours des épaules du vampire. Il commença à bouger lentement la main le long de son érection et Vincent inspira de manière saccadée, ses hanches suivant naturellement les mouvements du paysan. Cette fois-ci, il n’eut pas à élever la voix pour que le vampire lui rende la faveur et ils établirent un rythme commun, leurs gestes saccadés et malhabiles au départ, plus fébriles ensuite.

Un essaim de sensation entouraient François : douleur confuse des marches contre son dos, poids de Vincent, la manière dont la main libre du vampire s’agrippait à son épaule presque jusqu’à la douleur, dont leurs lèvres se joignaient et se défaisaient, mordillées ou suçotées – et les baisers violents qu’ils échangeaient, visage, cou, tempes, puis Vincent trembla et le mordit profondément à l’épaule, la douleur mêlée d’un plaisir pur et acide. Il se cabra en un long tremblement, un cri étranglé franchissant ses lèvres. Sa vision vira au blanc pur pour l’espace d’un instant et il sut, à la manière dont Vincent se laissa soudain tomber sur lui, qu’il n’était pas seul.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux et immobiles quelques instants, hors d’haleines. François avait franchement mal au dos, mais il se sentait trop bien pour bouger. Il pourrait toujours se maudire plus tard. Il avait envie de savourer le moment encore un peu.

\- Je crois que nous aurons besoin de prendre un bain, finit par lâcher Vincent.

Il ne sonnait pas très convaincu. François était à peu près certain qu’il pouvait contrarier ses plans rien qu’en restant silencieux.

\- Je suis sérieux, insista mollement le vampire.

\- Donne-moi une heure de répit et je te fais un bisou.

Le marché était plutôt destiné à obtenir un baiser qu’autre chose mais le blond se laissa aisément soudoyer.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se résolurent à prendre un bain, ne serait-ce que parce que le dos du paysan commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal. Une fois dans l’eau, ils refirent l’amour – plus doucement cette fois-ci, prenant le temps d’explorer le corps de l’autre et de savourer le moment. Vincent le touchait avec une sorte d’émerveillement craintif, ses gestes précautionneux comme s’il craignait de lui faire mal d’un faux mouvement. Ce fut plus long que dans l’escalier, moins hâtif et plus intense. Lorsqu’ils finirent, ils se rincèrent paresseusement et allèrent s’affaler dans le cercueil. Vincent se lova contre François, leurs jambes entremêlées.

Pour la première fois depuis bien des nuits, le paysan s’endormit aussitôt.

  
  


***

  
  


\- Comme chaque année, annonça Wolvren du ton froid qui lui était coutumier, vous allez aujourd’hui visiter la tour de l’astronome. Les instructions sont les mêmes que tous les ans : ne pas s’aventurer dans les parts les plus délabrées, ne pas provoquer les spectres, ne pas s’aventurer hors du périmètre du bâtiment. Nous vous rappelons qu’une meute de loup s’est récemment installée dans le périmètre. Nous souhaiterions les garder intacts afin de donner un peu de cachet à la forêt. Évitez donc de les provoquer. Grégory saura en prendre soin si jamais ils s’approchent dangereusement.

Les jeunes vampires qui lui faisaient face acquiescèrent sagement.

\- Bien. Bonne journée.

François devait admettre qu’il était à la fois surpris et déçu – un peu comme un enfant qui, venant accidentellement de mettre le feu à la maison familiale, voit son père rentrer du travail, constater le désastre, lui faire la bise et s’installer confortablement dans le champ d’en face pour pêcher la truite en attendant que la pluie vienne éteindre l’incendie.

Il avait couché avec Vincent, bon sang ! Wolvren avait dit avoir les moyens de savoir s’ils enfreignaient ses ordres, non ? Ou il avait menti ? Mais non, il n’arrivait pas à l’imaginer. Le vampire n’était pas du type à bluffer. Alors pourquoi une telle neutralité ? Il n’arrivait pas à chasser l’idée qu’il s’était fait avoir quelque part.

\- Un problème ? demanda Vincent.

\- Aucun, le rassura-t-il en suivant les autres vers le carrosse.

Florent s’installa à côté de Grégory, un large sourire aux lèvres. Jonathan décida d’élire résidence sur le toit tandis que les filles, François et Vincent s’asseyaient à l’intérieur.

Les deux jours qui avaient suivi ce que le blond appelait pudiquement l’Incident Dans Les Escaliers s’étaient passés sans le moindre incident. Ils avaient joué aux échecs avec les filles, écouté Carmilla leur lire ses œuvres – des romans d’érotisme et d’action où des jouvencelles aux cheveux de feu jonglaient avec les mâles en chaleur tout en pourfendant du méchant à tour de bras –, joué aux cartes et discutés entre jeunes vampires. Le soir, François buvait au poignet de Vincent  _ puis _ laissait les choses suivre leur cours naturel. Il ne voulait pas mêler sang et plaisir. Il n’était pas un vampire et ne comptait pas l’oublier.

Vincent se pressa un peu plus étroitement contre lui et il retint le sourire imbécile qui menaçait d’affleurer à ses lèvres. Carmilla se renfrogna et Laurianne ricana.

\- Espèces d’amants niais, va. « Vincent », tu as déjà visité la Tour de l’Astronome ou c’est ta première fois ?

\- Je ne sors pas beaucoup, non. Des recommandations ?

\- Ne suis surtout pas Florent et Jonathan, évite de provoquer les fantômes, reste avec Carmilla et moi. C’est vachement beau, mais dangereux. L’endroit est dans un état lamentable, et comme nos andouilles de frères s’amusent à tenter d’attirer chacun l’attention de Grégory sur lui-même…

Un lourd silence suivit cette franche déclaration.

\- Oh, allez. Ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un avait raté leur petit manège, non ?

\- J’ai cru remarquer, euphémisa timidement Vincent.

Réjouie, la jeune fille lui donna une tape dans l’épaule en signe de félicitations. Grégory choisit cet instant pour démarrer, la projetant presque sur François. Vincent et Carmilla furent les seuls à discuter pendant le reste du trajet tandis que leurs deux invités s’accrochaient à la portière en tachant de se persuader que non, ils n’allaient pas tous mourir, juste finir à moitié broyés dans l’un des plus violents accidents de carrosses jamais connus par la race humaine.

Avantage de la vitesse : le voyage, au moins, eu le bon goût de s'achever rapidement. François et Laurianne furent les premiers à tituber hors du carrosse de la mort, trop heureux de s'éloigner du véhicule maudit, pendant que le restant du troupeau les suivait en gambadant. D'une façon où d'une autre, François se retrouva à discuter avec Laurianne tandis que les autres parlaient gaiement des merveilles du trajet.

La tour de l'astronome était moins effrayante qu'il ne l'avait pensé - moins, même, que le château des Worthrangürnterang. C'était juste une tour assez sévère, aux pierres rongées de mousse et de lierre, et dont le toit incliné lui donnait un air réprobateur de vieux brigand indigné par la mollesse de la nouvelle génération. Papotant de choses et d'autres avec Laurianne, François laissa Carmilla et Vincent ouvrir la marche pendant que Jonathan et Florent s’éclipsaient encore il ne savait où – les connaissant, probablement dans un coin sombre. Il ne craignait pas trop de laisser son compagnon en compagnie de sa sœur : si elle semblait toujours nourrir une ferme rancune envers lui à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait pas à feindre de bien s'entendre avec lui, elle affectait une distance polie envers Vincent, jouant bien son rôle de « belle-soeur ».

Mine de rien, parler avec quelqu’un de saint d’esprit comme Laurianne lui faisait plaisir. Il aimait bien discuter avec Vincent, évidemment ; y avait une raison pour lequel le blond avait été son ami avant de… virer à autre chose. Mais… c’était différent. Pas le même vocabulaire, pas la même mentalité terre-à-terre. Le jeune vampire était attachant par ses ignorances adorables – la description de l’accouchement chez la vache l’avait laissé encore plus blême que d’habitude ; savoir que les paysans se lavaient moins d’une fois par jour l’avait stupéfié –, par le contraste entre son éducation aristocratique et son manque de confiance absolu, par l’humour qu’il ne montrait guère qu’à François…

\- Tu rêvasses, coco, signala Laurianne sans se vexer.

Il s’excusa platement et ils reprirent la conversation. Quoiqu’il en soit, reprendre un peu les pieds sur terre était sympathique. Il y avait moins de tension – moins de peur de faire de la peine à son interlocuteur, par exemple. Ils pouvaient aborder des sujets peu moraux, faire des sous-entendus que Vincent n’aurait pas compris… C’était un type de bavardage différent et, après plus d’une semaine à parler aristo, ça faisait du bien de changer : il avait rarement autant rit depuis pas mal de temps.

Bref, il s’amusa pas mal et ils étaient au troisième étage lorsque Laurianne interpella Carmilla. Pour une raison ou une autre, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à bavarder à bâton rompus au sujet d’un quelconque auteur de romans vampiriques, ignorant quasiment toute tentative d’intrusion dans la conversation, et François se retrouva laissé de côté avec Vincent. Le blond semblait passablement morose, voire même franchement déprimé.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda François, un peu inquiet.

Sa sœur l’avait-elle encore vexé ? Il avait cru que Carmilla saurait laisser Vincent tranquille pendant qu'elle jouait la comédie – avait-elle profité de ce qu'il discutait avec Laurianne pour culpabiliser son frère ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ça n’en a pas l’air.

\- Oui.

François était suffisamment versé dans l’art des relations humaines pour comprendre que mieux valait laisser l’animal livré à lui-même. Ils suivirent donc les filles en silence avant que François ne prenne le vampire à l’écart sous une excuse quelconque. Il attendit qu’elles aient disparu pour attaquer le vif du sujet :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, « François » ? Tu fais la tronche depuis dix minutes !

\- Il n’y a rien, marmonna le blond.

\- Écoute, tu me dirais ça en me regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire, j’y croirais déjà plus. Carmilla t’a fait une remarque ?

\- Carmilla n’a rien fait.

Sous-entendu à la fin de la phrase :  _ elle _ . François garda son calme.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

\- Rien.

\- V-« François ». Je ne peux pas deviner quelle terrible offense j’ai pu infliger à sa majesté si sa majesté ne m’explique rien. Donc puis-je implorer humblement et à genoux des  _ explications _  ?

\- Y a rien à expliquer, rétorqua sèchement Vincent. Il est parfaitement naturel que, alors que mon  _ père  _ t’a ordonné –  _ nous _ a ordonné – de feindre être un couple, tu ailles  _ rire _ et  _ discuter _ avec quelqu’un d’autre. Et bien évidemment, je ne t’ai jamais entendu rire autant avec moi, mais je ne suis aucunement vexé. Après tout, tu as le droit de t’amuser davantage avec d’autres personnes, et je suis sûrement un interlocuteur ennuyant. En fait, tu as dû rire cinq ou six fois en plus d’une semaine de discussion, mais ce n’est pas grave. Je n’ai donc absolument rien à te reprocher et sur ce, tu me permettras d’aller voir ailleurs si tu y es car, comme toi, j’ai envie d’aller visiter l’endroit plutôt que de devoir côtoyer des jeunes hommes inintéressants, merci.

Le ton acide de Vincent surprit François autant qu’il le mit dans une colère noire. Il retint l’impulsion de plaquer le vampire contre un mur pour vérifier si sa tête sonnerait creux, se laissa dépasser sans retenir le blond et se contenta de lui lancer une admonestation rageuse, l’une de ces répliques que vous regrettez une fois calmés :

\- Je rirais peut-être plus si tu étais  _ intéressant _ , cracha-t-il avant de s’éloigner.

Pas brillant, mais impossible d’en dire plus sans bégayer de colère. Vincent lui cria une réponse, mais il l’ignora pour s’éloigner rageusement dans les étages supérieurs. Il choisit délibérément de grimper le plus haut possible, misant sur le fait que Carmilla et Laurianne avaient probablement commencé par les premiers. Maintenant qu’il y repensait, elles avaient sans doute remarqué la mauvaise humeur de Vincent… d’où leur changement de sujet inexpliqués. Ces petites connes ne pouvaient pas se mêler de leur  _ cul _  ?

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit le fantôme pour apparaître.

Il était grand et maigre, plus squelette qu’homme, des bouts de chair en décomposition semblant pleuvoir de ses formes dénudées chaque fois qu’il esquissait un geste. François le Regarda d’une façon qui tenait à la fois des leçons de Carmilla, de l’exemple de Wolvren et d’admirables dispositions naturelles.

Le spectre couina et s’évapora.

Il continua son exploration avec la même rage, ruminant sa frustration à tout vent, prenant le vide à partie lorsqu’une bouffée de colère le prenait et faisant fuir tous les fantômes à coup de Regards foudroyants. Les filles étaient à l’étage juste en-dessous du sien ; il descendit délibérément au suivant, ignorant le « hé ! » que lui lança Laurianne. Si elles tentaient de le rattraper, il en tuait une.

Ce fut par pur hasard qu’il tomba à nouveau sur Vincent. Celui-ci était assis dans l’encadrement de pierre d’une fenêtre, les yeux rouges, et ne s’aperçut pas de son arrivée. François lui en voulait trop pour se sentir coupable de ses larmes ; à la place, il demeura tapi dans l’ombre, l’observant depuis l’escalier en colimaçon, prêt à plonger derrière le mur si jamais le vampire tournait les yeux vers lui. Il n’aurait pas vraiment pu expliquer les raisons de sa curiosité : peut-être en partie à cause de cet instinct qui nous pousse à vouloir savoir comment nos connaissances peuvent bien se comporter en notre absence, ou peut-être pour voir si Vincent allait montrer quelque repentir de sa soudaine crise d’irascibilité.

\- Tu es tout seul ? s’enquit une voix que François n’eut pas de mal à reconnaître.

Florent ? Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait sans Jonathan ?

Vincent s’essuya les yeux.

\- Oui, répondit-il d’une voix boudeuse. Je n’ai pas obligation d’être tout le temps aux côtés de « Vincent », non ?

\- Bien sûr, ronronna le frère de Laurianne, s’avançant vers le blond. Et j’en suis absolument ravi.

Ce fut à ce stade que Vincent sembla s’apercevoir que la situation était légèrement à son désavantage. Il abandonna son perchoir et se mit debout, faisant face à son interlocuteur.

\- Je vous interdis de me toucher, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

\- Pourquoi tant de haine ? Je veux juste te proposer un peu de récon-

Un mouvement rapide et imprévu plaqua Vincent contre le mur, la main de Florent crispée autours de sa gorge pour le maintenir immobile, ses lèvres à un demi-centimètre des siennes.

\- … fort, acheva le vampire en souriant.

Lorsqu’il avait cinq ans, François aimait attraper de petits animaux pour jouer avec : les harnacher comme des chiens, leur bâtir des maisons, les transporter partout avec lui… Passe-temps de gamin, pas forcément cruel par intention, mais plutôt traumatisant pour les pauvres bestioles.

Et puis, un jour, alors qu’il tentait d’attraper une souris particulièrement peureuse qu’il avait acculée contre un mur, celle-ci s’était rebellée. Ses instincts de proie facile menée à bout avaient soudain défailli, laissant place à une machine à tuer qui s’était jetée avec frénésie sur le gamin stupéfait.

La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui rappela soudain son enfance. Vincent lâcha un hurlement et remonta brutalement le genou entre les jambes de Florent avant de lui envoyer un vigoureux uppercut dans le menton.

\- Dégage, connard ! hurla-t-il à l’adresse du vampire recroquevillé sur lui-même. Tu me touche à nouveau, je te castre à main nue !

Il s’engagea vivement dans l’escalier, manqua percuter un François trop stupéfait pour bouger.

\- Euh, fit celui-ci.

Vincent lui adressa un regard noir et lui décocha un crochet dans l’estomac. Le paysan se plia en deux, le souffre coupé.

\- Et OUI j’ai le droit d’être jaloux quand tu parles à cette  _ fille _ sans me lancer un regard et je suis  _ amoureux _ donc j’ai le droit d’être jaloux surtout que tu ne parlais  _ qu’à elle _ alors  _ merci _ et puis tu n’es qu’un crétin d’abruti décérébré et je ne vois même pas ce que je te trouve tu n’es qu’une brute imbécile et et  _ inéduquée  _ et je  _ t’aime _ , bordel, je te déteste.

François n’avait pas tout compris, mais il était à peu près certains qu’il fallait qu’il ait une réaction, ne serait-ce qu’à cause des mots  _ je t’aime _ qui trouvaient le moyen d’aller résonner un peu partout sous son crâne. Ignorant la douleur, il s’agrippa à Vincent pour se relever, l’empêchant de partir du même coup.

\- Je t’aime aussi, récita-t-il promptement, poussé par l’instinct de l’homme qui n’a pas encore tout saisi mais sait que l’avenir de son couple dépend d’une réponse prompte et à peu près cohérente qu'il aura tout le temps de comprendre plus tard, lorsque le danger sera passé. Je suis désolé, j’ai été idiot.

Vincent commença une phrase mais l’arrivée d’un nouvel acteur l’interrompit.

Un très large sourire aux lèvres, Jonathan releva un Florent toujours prostré de douleur. Sa bouche était trop large, sa peau soudain trop tendue sur son visage.

\- Tu as touché à mon petit frère, murmura-t-il d’une voix très douce.

  
  



	6. Chapitre 5

**LA MINUTE CULTURE :** Pour feinter un vampire, attendez qu'il « dorme » et retournez le cadavre afin qu'il repose sur le dos. Ainsi, au moment de sortir de sa tombe, l'infâme créature creusera vers le bas sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui devrait la neutraliser durablement.[ _ Manuel du Chasseur de Vampire, Constantine Grégory, éditions Le Pré au Clerc _ ] 

 

Assis à côté de François, Grégory pansait ses plaies pendant que Jeanne s’occupait du paysan.

\- Bandages, proposa-t-il.

Son cou était emmailloté de blanc ; François s’efforçait très fort de ne pas le regarder.

\- Merci, s’exclama la cuisinière en s'emparant du paquet de charpie que lui tendait le cocher. C’était une grosse bagarre, hein ? Vous avez été bien bons de vous en occuper ! Surtout que Jonathan est terrible quand il s’énerve ; je me souviens, quand il était petit…

François se laissa soigner sans un mot, laissant la domestique l’abreuver d’anecdotes sur les frasques de Jonathan enfant. Son esprit était ailleurs : auprès de Jonathan, enfermé dans les cachots du château ; aux côté de Vincent, lequel avait docilement suivi son père sitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés au château ; dans la chambre de malade de Florent, lequel avait subi quelques lacérations avant que Grégory et François ne parviennent à l'arracher aux griffes de son ex-ami  – griffes au sens littéral du terme ; les ongles de Jonathan avaient été bien trop longs et aiguisés pour mériter un autre nom.

L’état de Florent, cependant, n’était pas le souci le plus présent à l’esprit du paysan. Non, le plus préoccupant, c’était les mots qui avaient échappé à Jonathan.  _ Tu as touché à mon petit frère _ . En une phrase, la couverture de François et de celle de Vincent avaient été réduites à néant. Comment Wolvren allait-il pouvoir justifier la tromperie ?  _ Mon fils est trop lamentable pour être présenté dans le monde _  ? Il voyait mal le vampire s’abaisser à un tel aveu, sans compter qu’il lui faudrait alors reconnaître qu’il avait délibérément trompé un invité… Alors quoi ?

\- … Enfin, il faut que je prépare le dîner, conclut Jeanne. Je vous laisse, soyez sages !

Elle s’esquiva sur ces mots, laissant seuls les deux blessés. Un silence inconfortable s'établit. François n'avait rien contre la camaraderie silencieuse d'un autre homme, au contraire ; il passait parfois de longues heures immobile avec des amis au bord d'une rivière ou d'un champ, rompant à peine la paix des lieux par une ou deux répliques laconiques. Mais là, il s'agissait de Grégory Tête de Tueur, un parfait inconnu, inquiétant de surcroît, et qui arborait de surcroît à la gorge un rappel direct de ses préoccupations du moment – à savoir un souvenir de la part de Jonathan qui, arraché à Florent, avait lâché sa proie avec une fluidité imprévue pour se jeter sur son domestique, le mordant profondément dans le creux entre l'épaule et le cou  – sauf que loin de s'écrouler, Grégory l'avait immédiatement repoussé, lâchant un grondement inhumain avant de le mordre à son tour...

Le cocher n’était pas un vampire. François en était certain. Il n’avait pas les canines plus allongées que le reste de sa dentition, le teint pâle, ou horreur du soleil. Mais le paysan commençait sérieusement à douter qu'il fût totalement humain. En fait, le terme de « commencer » était inexact ; il le suspectait plus ou moins depuis la dispute avec Jonathan, lorsque les traits du domestique avaient laissé deviner un peu de sa véritable nature  – une nature liée aux attaques récentes de loups, à la vitesse avec laquelle il cicatrisait, avec sa force et ses réflexes à l'égal de ceux des vampires.

Loup-garou.

En un sens, François n’était pas spécialement terrifié par la découverte : humain ou inhumain, Grégory lui flanquait tout autant les jetons. D’un autre côté, cependant, cela signifiait que le château n’était probablement pas attaqué par des loups mais par des êtres intelligent et féroces déterminés à un il ne savait quoi hautement sinistre et nuisible.

Bref, la situation allait de mauvaise à très mauvaise et François ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'en réjouissait.

\- Angoissé ? demanda Grégory.

Le paysan sursauta, arraché à ses pensées par la voix du cocher. Bon sang, même avec l'habitude, elle sonnait toujours aussi sinistre…

\- Oui, avoua-t-il. Euh... Ça va, ton cou ?...

\- Presque disparu. Il a bien mordu. Tes griffures ?

\- Presque disparues aussi.

Le silence retomba. François chercha désespérément un sujet de conversation. Heureusement pour lui, la porte s’ouvrit à cet instant, livrant passage à tout un cortège de vampires : Wolvren, Drusmilla, Vincent et enfin Morgan… non, Mina était également présente, aussi évanescente qu’à l’ordinaire. Il guetta aussitôt leurs expressions, cherchant colère ou embarras, mais les quatre adultes du groupe semblaient aussi froids qu’à l’ordinaire. Vincent, lui, adressa un faible sourire au paysan. Celui-ci se leva pour saluer, s’efforçant de garder le calme glacé qui convenait à un bon vampire – on ne savait jamais, si Florent n'avait rien répété à ses parents...

\- Wolvren et Vincent m’ont tout expliqué, exposa posément Morgan. Félicitations, mon garçon. Je comprends évidemment les hésitations de Wolvren, mais vous avez bel et bien la fibre vampirique.

François acquiesça en silence, gardant l'air impassible en attendant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Vincent s’approcha timidement de lui.

\- Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

\- Nul besoin de remerciement ; l'hommage est mérité, répliqua le vampire avant de s’éloigner dignement, suivit par les trois autres.

A peine avaient-ils disparu que Vincent s’empressait d’étreindre le paysan, le serrant à lui briser les côtes.

\- Que  – commença François.

Un doigt léger se posa sur ses lèvres. Le jeune vampire esquissa un geste éloquent dans la direction où s’étaient éloignés les adultes. Compris : ne pas oublier que ses congénères avaient l'ouïe dangereusement fine. Lâchant son compagnon, Vincent sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de Grégory à cet instant seulement :   
\- Grégory ! Ce... ce n'est toujours pas parti ?...   
\- La morsure était profonde, expliqua le cocher en haussant les épaules.   
\- Oh ! Oh. Je suis désolé...   
\- Pas toi qui a mordu. T'inquiète pas. Z'avez fait comment pour la "situation" ?   
Coup de menton éloquent vers François. Vincent vira à l'écarlate.   
\- Euh... J'ai à moitié menti. C'est un peu embarrassant... Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous concerter, avec père, donc j'ai sorti la première chose qui me soit passé par la tête... Disons que j'ai prétendu que François...   
Des grondements sourds en provenance de l'extérieur attirèrent soudain l'attention des trois hommes. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée de la cours du château : Jacques s'y tenait, imperturbable, tandis que le pont-levis qui donnait accès au dehors achevait de remonter.   
\- Quelques loups, Maître, expliqua-t-il d'un ton guindé. J'ai cru bon de fermer les accès avant qu'ils ne parviennent à nos portes. Monsieur Grégory...   
\- Ça va, gronda le cocher. J'aurais besoin d'en parler au Maître. Vincent... Merde, il est passé où ?   
Ils retournèrent sur leur pas en courant. Le vampire, cependant, n'était pas loin : il était parti dans la direction opposée à la leur, au bout du couloir, sur le palier d'un escalier menant aux étages inférieurs. Il prit l'air coupable sitôt qu'il les aperçut, baissant les yeux lorsque François le secoua vigoureusement.

\- Vincent ! Qu'est-ce que tu f... faisais ?!   
\- Je voulais jeter un coup d'œil à Jonathan, avoua le vampire d'un ton piteux.   
\- C'est pas une raison ! On aurait pu le faire tous les deux !   
\- Oui mais toi, tu es, euh, humain. Et Jonathan n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur lui, le premier jour ? Et je t’avais raconté sa manie de se cacher dans la pénombre pour chasser ? C'est l'escalier qui mène à sa cellule, là...

François baissa les yeux. Les lieux étaient entièrement plongés dans les ténèbres, laissant à peine entrevoir l'éclat de quatre torches allumées. Il recula machinalement.   
\- Tu as tenté d'y entrer ?...   
\- Vu l'état de l'escalier, je préfère laisser Père s'en charger, avoua le blond. Il a dit qu'il parlerait avec lui. Hum... D'où provenait le bruit à l'entrée ?   
\- Des loups, répondit brièvement Grégory.   
Le ton n'invitait pas à demander davantage de détail. François jugea préférable de changer de sujet tout en satisfaisant sa curiosité :

\- Tu disais donc ?   
\- Euh... que j'ai expliqué la situation à Morgan en lui exposant comment Père, ressentant des doutes légitimes quant à la valeur de François, envers qui je lui avais avoué mon inclination, avait décidé de lui faire jouer le rôle d'un vampire pour éprouver la ressemblance avec les nôtres que je lui avais tant vantée, et savoir donc s'il était digne de l'un de ses fils ; et comment moi, j'en avais été réduit à jouer le rôle d'un humain pour des raisons pratiques, et pour me montrer à quel point mon attitude était indigne d'un vrai vampire puisqu'on me prenait si facilement pour un mortel.   
François lui adressa un regard stupéfait.   
\- C'est v-   
Le vampire lui fit un signe de dénégation, les lèvres étroitement closes.   
\- Alors pourq-   
\- Je me demande où sont Laurianne et Carmilla, interrompit le vampire sur le ton de la conversation. Ou Morgan, Mina et mes parents. C'est ça l'ennui avec un si grand château : ils pourraient être n'importe où...   
Compris : encore une fois, les murs avaient des oreilles... Mais l'explication de Vincent était quand même si convaincante que François ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir comme un doute... Et si c'était vrai ? Vincent, après tout, aurait pu jouer plus simplement le rôle d'un ami vampire à lui ; il avait des canines assez distinctement vampiriques, même si leurs invités pouvaient penser que cette particularité était née à force de se nourrir sur le faux Vincent, comme les canines élongées de François étaient dues au vrai... Mais en même temps, Wolvren n'aurait pas... Ca pourrait expliquer l'aphrodisiaque ?... Mais non, Vincent avait une estime de lui-même beaucoup trop basse pour envisager sérieusement que quelqu'un tombe amoureux de lui juste parce qu'il l'avait invité... et, de surcroît, il n'aurait jamais osé parler de ses affaires de cœur aux autorités paternelles...

Non, ça semblait improbable. Et pourtant...

Le paysan soupira intérieurement. Le fait qu'un mensonge semble plus probable que sa situation présente lui paraissait être une ironie assez particulière.   
Grégory grogna.   
\- Allez les retrouver, suggéra-t-il. Vais vérifier les ch'vaux.   
Il s'éloigna d'un pas lourd. Vincent saisit timidement le bras de François, la main venant s'entrelacer toute seule avec la sienne.   
\- Je suis content de te retrouver ! C'est moi qui ai tout expliqué devant Morgan, tu sais ? Père m'a félicité pour ma cohérence. Il avait l'air content. Et il m'a dit que mon coup de pied à Florent était digne d'un vrai vampire, même s'il manquait un peu de noblesse. Il m'a dit que dans sa jeunesse, il lui arrivait aussi de commettre des folies comme ça, et Morgan a dit que lui aussi ! Mère n'a rien dit, par contre. Tu veux qu'on aille chercher les filles, donc ? Ou que, euh, on passe un peu de temps tranquille ensemble ?   
Malgré son ton badin, ses joues et son cou avaient rougi à cette suggestion. François sourit. Un peu de temps tranquille ensembles ? La proposition était tentante. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de reproduire l'interlude de l'escalier : ils passaient leur temps auprès de Laurianne et Carmilla et se retrouvaient seuls dans leur chambre tard le matin, quand le soleil était à deux doigt de se lever et Vincent, de s'écrouler. En règle générale, ils avaient à peine dix-vingt minutes pour eux, ce qui réduisait considérablement les perspectives de câlins ou de débauche. Ça serait extrêmement sympathique bien de passer quelques heures seuls au nom du traumatisme subi par Vincent.   
\- J'avoue que la seconde option me tente bien...   
\- On pourrait dire que je récupère du traumatisme que Florent m'a infligé, suggéra Vincent.   
François cacha soigneusement sa surprise sous un masque impassible à la Wolvren. Avait-il une mauvaise influence sur le blond ?... Peut-être. Ou alors les évènements récents étaient-ils en train de révéler ses instincts retors ? Il était fils de Wolvren et frère de Jonathan, après tout.   
\- L'idée m'était justement venue à l'esprit... 

Vincent sembla ravi et, bien évidemment, ce fut ce moment-là que le monde sombra à nouveau dans le chaos.

 

***

 

Il aurait dû le voir venir. Penser pouvoir goûter un peu de tranquillité alors que les invités sévissaient encore dans le château et les loups-garous, en dehors des enceintes tenait de la douce hallucination.

Mais voilà, bêtement, il y avait cru, d’où la stupeur imbécile qu’il ressentit lorsqu’un type ressemblant étonnamment à Grégory déboula de l’escalier à côté d'eux. Il laissa échapper un « … bonjour » stupéfait. L’autre ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se jeta sur Vincent, choisissant d’instinct la proie la plus vulnérable. Le vampire laissa échapper un cri terrifié et donna un coup de pied soudain qui vint toucher l’homme dans les parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie. L'agresseur s'écroula aussitôt, coupé dans son élan. Les yeux de François s’embuèrent de compassion tandis que Vincent contemplait son œuvre avec horreur.

\- Il a mal, non ?...

Le paysan s'agenouilla pour frapper la tête de l'inconnu contre le sol, l'assommant net, avant de le soulever par les aisselles.

\- Il avait. Tu as de quoi l'attacher ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Le pont-levis du château était fermé – comment un loup-garou avait-il pu pénétrer à l'intérieur ? Car s'en était très probablement un : il avait le même aspect de repris de justice que Grégory. Il y avait des airs de ressemblances qui ne trompaient pas. Et puis qui d'autre pouvait en vouloir aux vampires.

\- Il doit y a de la corde dans la Chambre Jaune... répondit le vampire d'une voix hésitante. Nous en gardons toujours  – on ne sait jamais quand on peut en avoir besoin... Avec les attaques de chasseurs de vampires, ce genre de chose – Père met toujours un point d'honneur à les renvoyer chez eux vivants... Il dit que si tu tue un homme une fois, il te laissera en paix toute ta vie, mais si tu l'humilies plusieurs fois, tu te sentiras satisfait chaque fois qu'il reviendra.

François n'était pas sûre d'approuver la logique Wolvrienne. La Chambre Jaune, cependant, se trouvait à quelques mètres ; ils y traînèrent le corps et l'attachèrent avant de bâillonner avec un chiffon, le traînèrent dans la pièce et repartirent prudemment après avoir fermé derrière eux.

\- C'était un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ?... s'enquit Vincent à mi-voix.

\- Il ressemblait à Grégory, répondit François d'un ton neutre. Tu connais d’autres passages secrets que celui de ta chambre ?

\- Quelques-uns... Mais il faut trouver Père et les filles ! Ne serait-ce que pour les avertir… et Jacques, et Jeanne… Mais comment ont-ils pu entrer ? Nous avions fermé le pont-levis…

\- J'en sais pas plus que toi. Lequel est le plus proche ? Vous n’avez pas de sentinelles ?

\- Père  _ est _ la sentinelle, expliqua le jeune vampire en se mordant les lèvres. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu entrer ! Père doit se sentir mal… ou avoir été victime d’une tentative d’assassinat !

\- Attends, ton père n’a pas le don d’ubu… ubui… d’être plusieurs à la fois, non ? Il ne peut pas superviser un château entier à lui tout seul. C’est normal qu’il n’ait pas rep…

Il se tut brusquement, l’oreille dressée. Il avait cru entendre un bruit… Presque imperceptible  – inaudible, en fait, pour une oreille humaine  – , mais comme le frottement imperceptible d'un tissu froissé en provenance du couloir qui, deux portes plus loin, croisait le leur. Quelqu'un bougeait dans leur direction, allié ou ennemi – et il sut, en croisant le regard de Vincent, que celui-ci l'avait également perçu. Quelque soit l'auteur du bruit, celui-ci savait en tout cas que le château était actuellement sous assaut, puisqu'il tentait de se montrer furtif – ce qui signifiait qu'il avait plus de chance d'appartenir à la catégorie « loup-garou agressif ».

Wolvren ou Jonathan devaient avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui, parce qu'il n'hésita pas un seul instant sur la stratégie à adopter – il n'en était pas spécialement fier non plus, non, mais il la reconnut aussitôt comme étant la plus efficace dans la situation présente.

\- Avance, chuchota-t-il à Vincent.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard d’incompréhension mais une poussée légère entre les omoplates suffit à le faire obtempérer. Il s’avança avec la résignation de l'homme habitué à jouer les appâts vivants, entrant dans le champ de vision de quiconque se dirigeait vers eux. On appela son nom et, non sans soulagement, François reconnut la voix feutrée de Jacques.

\- Maître Vincent ? C’est un soulagement de vous voir. Maître Wolvren m’a demandé de réunir les occupants autorisés du château pour les mener dans la grande salle.

\- Y compris Jonathan ?...

\- Je dois également parler à Maître Jonathan, en effet. Cependant, je préférais vous avoir à mes côtés avant de tenter une approche.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous allez l’utiliser comme appât ?

François savait qu’il était mal placé pour protester, mais il avait compté attaquer le type au moment où celui-ci sauterait sur Vincent ! Jonathan serait beaucoup plus difficile à maîtriser s’il décidait d’agresser son frère…

\- Jonathan reconnaîtra l’odeur de son sang, Maître François. N’ayez crainte.

Le paysan grommela quelque chose d’informe. Il se sentait un peu moins tendu maintenant que Jacques les avait rejoints : le domestique avait l’effet apaisant d’un bon feu de bois, à condition d’imaginer un feu de bois capable de repousser des loups-garous à coup de gourdin.

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu’à l’escalier qui menait aux étages inférieurs, le majordome menant la marche, et tombèrent nez à nez avec les quatre loups-garous armés qui en remontaient. Jacques cligna des yeux lorsqu’une lame traversa son torse de part en part. Vincent laissa échapper un hurlement et se jeta sur les quatre hommes, les faisant tomber dans l’escalier en même temps que le majordome. François n’eut même pas le réflexe de jurer ou d’appeler le nom du vampire : il se jeta à sa suite sans réfléchir, empoignant un bras, une épaule, cherchant à mordre, sentant confusément la brûlure d’une lame contre ses côtes, crispant la main sur la poignée de l’épée pour l’éloigner de lui, frappant et griffant comme il pouvait. Les loups-garous avaient le désavantage de tomber en premier, mais leur attroupement roulait dans sa chute et ils atterrirent au rez-de-chaussée également meurtris, l’adrénaline seule les empêchant de sentir vraiment la douleur. Une poigne vigoureuse arracha François au groupe entremêlé ; il voulut se retourner pour frapper et se dégager mais n’en eut pas le temps  – le type avait déjà commencé à courir, le traînant par l'épaule, dos à leur destination. Les loups-garous commençaient à peine à se relever. A côté de lui, Vincent se laissait aussi entraîner. Il avait la pommette fendue, l'épaule ensanglantée et les larmes aux yeux.

Ils s’arrêtèrent soudain. François se remit d’aplomb et tourna les talons pour tomber face à face avec Jacques, que l’épée qui lui sortait du torse semblait fort peu éprouver... non : son sourcil gauche s'était imperceptiblement froncé et la ligne de ses lèvres s'était un peu resserrée.

\- Que… Que... balbutia le paysan, désignant d'un doigt incrédule la blessure et l'absence du sang qui aurait dû en couler.

Le majordome se méprit sur les causes de son émoi :

\- N'ayez crainte, Maître, Jeanne saura restaurer l'uniforme tel qu'il devrait être. Plus important, j'ai le regret d'exprimer ma réprobation envers Maître Vincent. Votre Père aurait strictement désapprouvé un tel comportement – un jeune Maître ne devrait pas rouler dans des escaliers avec des jeunes gens aux origines douteuses.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Vincent, clairement mortifié. En fait, je voulais les pousser et j'ai trébuché sur ma cape...

Jacques garda une expression soigneusement neutre et partit assommer les loups-garous à moitié conscient avant de les attacher soigneusement. Vincent prit l'air encore plus malheureux.

Ils atteignirent leur objectif sans plus de rencontres lupines, le majordome ayant soigneusement ôté l'épée de son torse pour la brandir avec le même naturel qu'un chandelier ou qu'un torchon. L'escalier qui menait à la cellule de Jonathan n'avait pas changé depuis que Vincent avait tenté de s'y aventurer – sinon que les ombres chuchotantes qui rampaient sur les murs de pierre avaient peut-être un peu gagné en épaisseur, et leur murmure en force. Le jeune vampire s'y aventura sans crainte pendant que François tâchait de calmer les envies de fuite que le spectacle faisait naître dans les parties les plus instinctives de son esprit.

_ \- Quelqu’un t’a fait du mal, Vinsssseent ? _ sifflèrent les ténèbres, et le sourire qui tordait leur voix creuse n’avait rien d’affectueux.

\- Rien de grave, assura le vampire d'une petite voix.

\-  _ Tu ssssaignes. _

Effectivement, s'aperçut François avec stupeur, Vincent était blessé : le tissu de sa chemise, au niveau de la poitrine, était taché de sang. Avec la panique du moment, le paysan n'avait même pas remarqué.

\- Vous pouvez vous nourrir sur Maître François pour cicatriser, suggéra Jacques.

\- Pas en public ! s'indigna Vincent, soudain écarlate. Et puis il faut qu’il soit d’accord !

Etait-il d’accord ? Bonne question. Après une vie entière à se prémunir contre les attaques de vampire, prétendre que François aurait été ravi de se faire sucer le sang aurait tenu du mensonge éhonté.

Cependant… c’était Vincent, quand même, et il était blessé. Sans compter que lui avait eu le courage de se laisser entailler le poignet pour que François, qui lui était presque inconnu à l’époque, puisse boire ; il aurait pu demander que Jonathan ou Carmilla se chargent de jouer les donneurs à sa place, pleurer ou geindre, mais il n’en avait rien fait. Dur de refuser dans ces condition...

\- Maître Jonathan, annonça Jacques d'une voix cérémonieuse, je vais vous détacher. Veuillez ne pas m’attaquer lorsque je pénétrerai dans votre terrain de chasse, je vous prie.

Un ricanement désincarné lui répondit, qu'il sembla prendre comme un signe d'acquiescement. Il disparut dans les ombres du couloir. François prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Sois pas ridicule. Je suis d’accord. Tu viens ?

\- Pas devant tout le monde…

\- C'est juste une morsure ! Et puis tu as

\- Tu as été blessé aussi ! protesta Vincent.

Surpris, François baissa les yeux pour s’apercevoir que ce qu’il avait pris pour la douleur d’un coup dans la cuisse avait été la souffrance d’une entaille profonde au-dessus du mollet, et que la main qu’il pensait s’être endolorie à force de la crisper sur il ne savait trop quoi saignait partout sur le sol.

Il commença soudain à avoir très, très mal.

\- C’est rien, assura-t-il de sa voix la plus ferme.

\- Vous êtes très tentants, tout les deux... ronronna la voix familière de Jonathan.

Vincent poussa un cri de joie et sauta dans ses bras. François cacha soigneusement l’angoisse qu’il éprouvait à saigner en la présence d’un vampire semi-psychopathe. Contrairement à Florent, Jonathan avait au moins le sens de la propriété : il n’irait pas toucher aux possessions fraternelles... probablement...

… Mais restait qu'il lui flanquait pas mal les chochottes dans son état présent, à moitié matériel seulement, encore plus maigre et livide qu'à l'ordinaire, une lueur affamée dans le regard. Apparemment insensible à l'état inquiétant du vampire, Jacques les pria de le suivre et ils obtempèrent. François suivit avec les autres, s’efforçant d’ignorer la douleur dans sa cuisse. Un bras timide se noua autours de sa taille : Vincent, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. Le paysan se sentit tout de suite mieux et, déposant un léger baiser sur la tempe du vampire, lui rendit son étreinte. C'était abominablement niais à dire, mais il se sentait bien comme ça. Bon, aussi bien que possible avec plusieurs hématomes ainsi qu'une main et une cuisse entaillée, mais quand même. Jonathan était retourné à l'état d'ombre, se trouvant manifestement plus à l'aise sous cette forme.

\- Nos sens sont plus aiguisés comme ça, expliqua Vincent à l’adresse de François. Mais c’est beaucoup plus dur de réfléchir de façon cohérente : personnellement, j’ai souvent tendance à oublier qui je suis et c’est extrêmement déconcertant. Une fois, je me suis même perdu en plein milieu du château…

Ils gardèrent le silence le reste du trajet. Les loups-garous devaient avoir été assez nombreux ; ils en croisèrent encore une dizaine sur le chemin, suffisamment éparpillés pour que leurs efforts conjugués puissent en venir à bout. Jacques manifestait une force et une rapidité étranges pour un être humain. Sa plaie au torse n’avait toujours pas saigné. François refusait de se demander pourquoi. Le majordome et Jonathan suffisaient le plus souvent à maîtriser les petits groupes qu’ils croisaient, François et Vincent servant surtout à retenir un coup, assommer un adversaire distrait ou transporter les rouleaux de cordes – présents dans le château en quantité impressionnante : Wolvren devait soit être très prudent, soit s'être mis à dos un nombre respectable de chasseurs de vampires.

Les filles, s’avéra-t-il, s’étaient fournies sur les armures qui décoraient l’une des salles communes. Le résultat était certes quelque peu incongru  – l'équipement ayant été façonné pour des hommes, les épaules étaient un peu larges et les protections des bras ou des jambes un peu trop épaisses  – mais manifestement efficace. Laurianne brandissait deux étoiles du matin, Carmilla une épée très lourde et très longue, et chacune arborait un air farouche digne des âges plus anciens tant vantés par les vieux, lorsque l'homme ordinaire devait gagner sa pitance en abattant des ours à main nue. Les loups-garous aux pieds des jeunes filles étaient toujours vivants mais pas vraiment intacts. Jacques s'agenouilla instantanément à leur côté pour les attacher avec soin, prenant garde aux blessures.

\- On nous a dit d’attendre… expliqua Carmilla, relevant la visière de son casque.

\- Nous sommes là pour vous emmener auprès de Maître Wolvren, Maîtresse Carmilla. Avez-vous bien fermé la porte de votre chambre ?

\- Oui. Vincent, tu as fermé la tienne ?

\- Non… J’étais en bas, alors…

\- Fais-le immédiatement ! Si certains de ces épouvantables individus tentent d’y entrer, ils dévasteraient tout ! Oh, Vincent, comment as-tu pu oublier ?!

François jeta un regard noir à la blonde.

\- Il n’était pas au courant, donc inutile de le culpabiliser. On y va. De toute façon, c’est sur le chemin, non ?

C’était sur le chemin. Carmilla foudroya le paysan du regard le restant du trajet mais il l’ignora superbement, ne serait-ce qu'à force d'habitude, boitant noblement aux côtés d’un Vincent ravi. Ses plaies l’élançaient moins ; l’avantage des capacités de régénération vampiriques. Ils parvinrent au niveau de la chambre du blond. Le vampire commença à chercher sa clef. Ils entendirent du bruit et tournèrent la tête dans sa direction pour découvrir une trentaine de loups-garous aux visages fermés qui émergeaient de l’escalier.

Ils se ruèrent dans la chambre d’un commun accord, Jonathan enclenchant frénétiquement les verrous. Ils commencèrent à entendre des coups quelques secondes plus tard à peine – d’abord le bruit mat d’une épaule contre le bois, puis le son plus brutal d’un meuble heurté contre la porte.

\- Les bancs ! s’indigna Carmilla. Ce sont des  _ antiquités _ !

\- Vincent, tu as un passage secret dans ta chambre ? s’enquit Jonathan, reprenant forme humaine.

Le vampire blêmit encore davantage que d’habitude. François le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de saisir le problème. Les chats ! S’ils ouvraient le passage secret, ceux-ci débarqueraient aussitôt pour accueillir leur maître/animal de compagnie… et même s’ils avaient la présence d’esprit de rester dans l’ombre, les autres les repéreraient bientôt, ne serait-ce qu’à l’odeur féline qui imprégnait chaque pierre.

Bref, Vincent allait mourir. Ou, du moins, il semblait le croire. Ou le souhaiter ardemment.

\- Euh…

\- Sûrement, répondit Carmilla à la place de son frère. Où, Vincent ?

\- Je… il n’est pas praticable ! prétexta le jeune vampire, manifestement au désespoir.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Père l’aurais fait réparer. Vince-

Ils furent interrompus par un craquement en provenance de la porte. Les loups-garous perdaient patience.

\- On pourrait se transformer en brume ou en chauve-souris... suggéra Jonathan.

\- Et Jacques et François ? Jonathan, ne sois pas ridicule, il est beaucoup plus simple d’employer le passage secret  – et moins dangereux qu'en tentant de leur faire escalader les murs ! Vincent, ouvre immédiatement.

Visiblement déchiré, le jeune vampire se prépara à s’exécuter. Tout en le comprenant, François tenait trop à sa survie pour le soutenir. Il avait beau être un humain vampirique, il n’avait pas les pouvoirs de métamorphose dont bénéficiait le blond ; ses nouveaux talents s’arrêtaient à des capacités physiques décuplées. Il n’avait envie ni de se faire dévorer par des loups-garous, ni de s’écraser dans les douves. Le passage secret lui semblait une bonne solution, chats mutants ou non.   
Ils tournèrent donc pudiquement le dos - vieille coutume vampire : il était considéré comme impoli de chercher à connaître les passages secrets des autres, fût-ce votre frère ou votre jeune maître – pendant que Vincent actionnait les volumes qui menaient à la pièce secrète. Une forte odeur de chat envahit aussitôt la chambre. François jeta un regard discret à ses compagnons, juste pour voir l'air de perplexité pure qui envahissait leur visage.    
\- Vous pouvez vous retourner, annonça Vincent d'une voix tremblante.

Ils s’exécutèrent aux moments où les chats entraient.

C’était curieux comme une vingtaine de félins pouvaient sembler nombreux sitôt qu'ils se taisaient pour vous regarder fixement, leurs yeux phosphorescents ronds et figés dans la semi-pénombres. Et ils n’étaient pas seuls ; il y avait une bonne dizaine de lynx avec eux, tout aussi muets.

\- Vous… vous vous êtes fait de nouveaux amis ? demanda bêtement Vincent.

Les chats vinrent se frotter contre lui en ronronnant, l'incitant à avancer vers le passage secret à force de petits coups de têtes et de poussées insistantes –  _ occupe-toi de fuir, nous nous occupons du reste _ . Les autres le suivirent avec l’expression neutre et noble caractéristique du vampire médusé tandis que Jacques demeurait un peu à l’écart afin de fermer la marche. François, lui, alla promptement se placer aux côtés de Vincent, juste parce qu’il en avait envie et parce qu’il sentait que le vampire devait être en train de mourir d’appréhension. Le vampire lui effleura l’avant-bras, juste un réflexe instinctif pour s’assurer de sa présence contre lui. Il lui étreignit affectueusement l’épaule et le blond sourit faiblement.

\- Vincent… que faisaient ces chats dans un  _ passage secret _  ?... demanda lentement Carmilla.

Elle avait la voix numéro cinq : « calme-et-courtoise-jusqu'à-explosion-polie-et-assassine-sauf-justifications-ou-excuses-dans-les-trois-secondes-à-venir ».

\- Ce sont mes chats.

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Cette imbécile ne pouvait pas attendre qu’ils soient dans une situation moins précaire pour aborder le sujet ? François garda ses remarques pour lui malgré tout. Il voulait voir la réaction de Vincent. Il n’était pas son chevalier en armure dorée : le vampire était capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Tes  _ chats _  ? Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de  _ chats _  ! Comment les as-tu achetés ? Tu les as  _ volés _  ? Oh,  _ Vincent _  !

\- Comment peux-tu m’accuser d’un acte pareil ?! Je n’ai rien volé du tout ! Je n’ai jamais commis la moindre exaction ! Ce sont  _ mes _ chats, que j’ai recueilli tout seul, et dont je me suis occupé tout seul, et je n’avais aucun compte à vous rendre ! Comment peux-tu manquer de confiance en moi à ce point alors que nous nous connaissons depuis tout petits ?!

Pas de doute : il y avait de la colère dans la voix du vampire. Carmilla sembla comprendre sa maladresse, surprise par cette rébellion d’un petit frère jusqu’ici docile.

\- Je… commença-t-elle incertaine.

\- Je n’ai  _ jamais _ rien fait de mal, bien au contraire, j’ai même du mal à attaquer mes propres victime ; et tu viens me traiter de voleur ?

François s’attendait à une véritable tirade, mais le sens des convenances l’emporta et le vampire se tut abruptement.

\- Je suis  _ déçu _ , se contenta-t-il de conclure avant d’avancer d’un pas plus vif.

Sa sœur ne tenta pas de répondre, préférant sagement ne pas aggraver davantage la situation. Le paysan demeura à la hauteur de son compagnon, assez fier. Leur dispute, aussi stupide qu’elle soit, avait manifestement causé un déclic dans l’attitude du jeune vampire : celui-cci était plus agressif, se laissait moins piétiner. Cela signifiait, sans doute, de nouvelles querelles à venir, mais il préférait ça à la soumission passive et malheureuse que le vampire arborait auparavant. Une main vint chercher la sienne, l’étreignant aussi fort qu’elle pouvait, et il sourit dans l’ombre.

Ils se guidèrent avec aisance dans le passage secret. Celui-ci n’était pas trop tortueux, suivant, après tout, les contours des murs. A partir du moment où vous connaissiez à peu près le château, vous pouviez vous débrouiller  – il suffisait de connaître les portes secrètes qui permettaient d'éaller d'un passage à un autre. Le temps de mémoriser les bonnes briques à pousser, cependant, la plupart des intrus auraient renoncé. Ça faisait probablement partie de l'éducation d'un vampire, imagina François  – connaître les mécanismes secrets qui permettaient de s'enfuir promptement en cas d'arrivée de hordes furieuses, tout ça. Certains villages prenaient assez mal la séduction des vierges et l'agression de passants, même si fort peu bénéficiaient des tripes nécessaires pour agir. La présence d'un château de vampire avait ses avantages : les hordes de loups-garous étaient généralement chassées, ou du moins régulées dans leurs attaques ; les percepteurs d'impôts ou les recruteurs de l'armée montraient plus de réticences à visiter le coin ; les brigands se faisaient rares...

Ils ouvrirent un dernier passage secret et se retrouvèrent dans une salle que François n’avait jamais vue.

Elle ne comportait aucune porte ni fenêtre. Le plafond était bas, les murs ornés de teintures et de lourds rideaux rouges. Jeanne, Grégory, Carmilla, le reste des invités et les deux domestiques silencieux s’y trouvaient  – avec Wolvren.

Le père de Vincent était assis sur un fauteuil de pierre, les mains crispées sur le dossier  – tellement crispées, en fait, qu'elles y avaient moulé une empreinte de main. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, pulsant d'un éclat rouge sang. François demeura soigneusement impassible, s'accrochant à sa courte éducation vampirique.

\- Maître, salua Jacques.

\- Les dégâts sont réparables ?

Le majordome jeta un coup d’œil rapide à son torse ouvert.

\- Oui, Maître. Pardonnez-moi pour le dérangement.

\- Un maître doit se soucier de ses domestiques. Nous pouvons commencer. Grégory ?

Le cocher hocha la tête en silence. La situation n’avait pas l’air de le réjouir le moins du monde. Il s'en sentait probablement responsable et François ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire. C’était sans doute sa meute  – ou alors des rivaux qu'il avait offensés avant d'entrer au service de Wolvren... Le paysan doutait d'obtenir jamais une explication, sauf si les invités n'en avaient pas encore reçus une, auquel cas le père de Vincent s'abaisserait peut-être à quelques justifications.

La vue de Florent assis à même le sol, appuyé contre le mur, lui rappela les blessures qu’avaient reçues celui-ci  – sa joue n'avait d'ailleurs pas complètement guéri, laissant un creux un peu étrange qui se résorbait très lentement  – et, par extension, le fait que le blond se trouvait maintenant dans la même pièce que Jonathan, lequel avait manifesté quelques heures plus tôt la ferme intention de le réduire en charpie... Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à son ex-« frère ». Celui-ci avait repris forme humaine et ne semblait pas arborer d'intention meurtrières, mais la façon dont il regardait dans le vide d'un air neutre était révélatrice. François commençait à être capable de distinguer les différents types d'impassibilité vampirique  – la colère, l'indignation, l'indifférence... Pas sûr que ce talent lui serve plus tard, mais ça flattait au moins son orgueil d'être capable de comprendre à peu près les pensées d'un suceur de sang charismatique.

Cela dit, Wolvren lui demeurait toujours indéchiffrable par moment  – comme maintenant, par exemple. Il jeta un coup d'œil machinal à Vincent, cligna des yeux devant le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer les lèvres de celui-ci. Le blond tentait manifestement de contenir ses émotions, mais il frémissait d'excitation. François ouvrit la bouche pour s'enquérir des raisons de son enthousiasme soudain mais un bruit sourd lui coupa la parole.

Il retint sa surprise par pur réflexe  – trop de temps passé à jouer les vampires  – et se retourna vers ses compagnons. Ceux-ci gardaient le silence, les yeux fixés sur Wolvren. Jonathan, Carmilla et Vincent partageaient la même exaltation contenue. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit bon signe. Les vibrations continuaient  – des bruits sourds qui faisaient vibrer les murs, comme si quelqu'un déplaçait d'énormes pierres sur le sol au-dessus.

Puis tout cessa. Wolvren se leva lentement de son fauteuil, les gestes un peu raides.

\- Nous pouvons remonter. Le problème devrait avoir été résolu.

Il se leva et les autres occupants de la pièce se retournèrent pudiquement. Un déclic raisonna, signe que le maître de maison avait actionné le passage secret qui permettait de sortir de la salle, et ils le suivirent docilement.

Il marchait étrangement, songea François. Lentement… lourdement. Ses mains effleuraient les murs, aussi, ce que tout vampire bien élevé se devait éviter de faire  – le prédateur distingué gardait les bras ballants, au pire crispées sur sa cape ou sur une canne, mais ne tripotait certainement pas le décor. Les autres ne semblaient pas s'en être aperçus, mais le prédateur distingué ne montrait ni surprise, ni angoisse, ni inquiétude non plus, ce qui limitait tout de suite les options de ses compagnons.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, ils finirent par tomber sur les premiers loups-garous. Ceux-ci étaient plaqués à terre, maintenus par des bras de pierre qui semblaient directement jaillis du sol. François retint sa première pulsion, à savoir lever le sourcil d’un air surpris  – il n'avait jamais été expressif, et les cours de conduite de Carmilla n'avaient rien arrangé  – , sachant pertinemment qu'un tel étalage d'émotion serait accueilli avec réprobation. Manifestement, la chose était parfaitement normale. Que devait faire un bon aspirant vampire lorsqu'il était le seul à ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait ? La réponse était aisée : rester impassible et faire comme s'il contrôlait parfaitement la situation. Il s'y appliqua donc soigneusement en attendant de pouvoir acculer Vincent plus tard.

Les loups-garous commencèrent à hurler des injonctions manifestement peu aimables auxquelles François ne comprit goutte. Des étrangers ? En tout cas, à en croire le dos raide de Grégory, celui-ci en saisissait le moindre mot. Un tentacule de pierre vint souder les mâchoires des prisonniers en pressant sur leur menton. Wolvren devait également les comprendre.

Ils continuèrent à marcher à travers les couloirs silencieux. François ne put retenir un regard surpris en voyant Laurianne, Florent et leurs parents suivre Jeanne. Ils n’allaient pas voir… quoique ce soit qu’ils soient en train de voir ?...

… Tiens, c’était une bonne question, ça : quelle était leur destination ? Il semblait être le seul à se poser la question, mais impossible de savoir avec certitude…

Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, ils finirent par tomber sur leur mystérieux objectif. Plus que Wolvren, ce fut Grégory qui marqua l’arrêt de leur procession en face d'une femme brune et élancée qui, retenue contre un mur par les mêmes tentacules de pierre qui entravaient ses congénères, parvenait quand même à sembler parfaitement sûre d'elle et de la situation. Le cocher sembla particulièrement mécontent de la voir. Elle lui adressa un regard contrarié.

\- Grégory.

Ce fut le seul mot que reconnut François ; le reste fut prononcé dans le patois qu'avaient employé les autres loups-garous.

\- Non, refusa Grégory.

Wolvren haussa un sourcil. Bien qu'il lui tournât le dos, le serviteur sembla percevoir la demande de son maître et s'y soumit :

\- Angreï m'ordonne de rejoindre ses côtés.

La femme se gonfla d'indignation et cracha une suite de mots rapides.

\- Elle considère mon départ comme une trahison.

Grégory fit donc office de traducteur pendant que, silencieux, les Worthrangürnterang écoutaient la conversation. La jeune femme mettait un point d’honneur à ne fixer que son congénère, ignorant le reste du monde avec un culot digne d’être vampirique.

\- Il faut que tu reviennes. Ruian est mort.

Un bref silence.

\- J’ai été chassé de la meute. Je suis maintenant employé par le seigneur Worthrangürnterang.

\- Ça n’a pas d’importance. Nous avons besoin de toi maintenant.

Même sans comprendre les paroles de l’étrangère au moment même où elle les prononçait, la tranquille assurance qui pesait dans chaque syllabe s’imposait comme une évidence. Elle ne doutait pas de sa réponse, plutôt du temps qu’il lui faudrait à l’obtenir. Le genre de maîtresse femme qu’on vénère, qu’on fuit ou qu’on déteste, sans vraiment de nuances possible entre les trois.

\- Je suis maintenant employé du seigneur Worthrangürnterang, répéta Grégory sans paraître changer d’expression.

Sa stratégie « s’en tenir au minimum de mot et n’afficher aucune émotion » restait encore la plus efficace  – peut-être l'avait-il justement adoptée à force de la côtoyer.

\- Mais il faut que tu viennes. Nous n’avons pas d’autres mâles à ta hauteur.

\- Non.

Andreï marqua une pause, le temps de décider de ce qu’elle devait faire de ce « non » impromptu. Après une intense réflexion d’une demi-seconde, elle se décida à l’ignorer, manifestement convaincue qu’il disparaîtrait une fois privé de son attention.

\- La meute a besoin de toi.

\- La meute peut aller se faire foutre.

Prudent, Grégory avait traduit par « aller se faire voir », mais à en croire l’expression choquée de la jeune femme, son vocabulaire avait été autrement plus clair.

\- La meute a  _ besoin de toi _ , répéta-t-elle d’un ton plus ferme.

A cet instant, Wolvren intervint pour empêcher la situation de dégénérer et François comprit enfin, non sans une vague admiration, que le père de Vincent était le plus vicieux de tous les fils de pute vampiriques froids et dominateurs qui aient jamais foulé la surface de la terre.

\- Grégory porte déjà la marque de mon fils.

La louve-garou (loup-garoue ?) le contempla avec ce regard fixe des âmes fortes confrontées à une réalité incompatible avec ses souhaits. On avait dit quelque chose qui ne s’accordait pas avec ses plans ; on devait fatalement s’être trompé.

\- La marque, répéta-t-elle – en langage compréhensible cette fois-ci.

\- Grégory, montrez-lui votre cou.

Grégory avait l’air très neutre et très inexpressif. Il ôta le pansement qui lui couvrait la gorge, découvrant effectivement une marque de morsure. Pour la première fois, l’expression d'Andreï laissa transparaître une once de doute. Ses narines se dilatèrent.

\- Il ne porte pas beaucoup ton odeur…

\- « Il » se lave tous les matins, ronronna Jonathan, entrant dans le jeu de son père.

L’incertitude gagna du terrain.

\- J’ai encore les marques de ce matin, ajouta le vampire en retroussant ses manches.

Il arborait effectivement des ecchymoses en forme d’empreintes de mains  – celles-là même que lui avaient infligées Grégory en tentant de le maîtriser. Tout sourire, le frère de Vincent s'avança et saisit délicatement la main du cocher pour la refermer sur son bras, prouvant la correspondance approximative des marques et de la dextre de son employé.

\- Il doit lui aussi en porter quelques traces sur les épaules... ajouta le jeune vampire d’un ton extrêmement explicite.

Le doute vainquit. Pour la première fois, la louve-garou laissa transparaître son désarroi.

\- … La meute a besoin de toi…

\- La meute m’a déjà abandonné. J'appartiens maintenant au seigneur Worthrangürnterang.

\- … Et à Jonathan Worthrangürnterang, ajouta l'intéressé avec malice.

L’assurance revint sur le visage de la jeune femme :

\- Je peux l’emprunter, dans ce cas.

\- Volontiers, approuva Jonathan.

Un large sourire.

\- Par contre, un tel service ne peut être que payant. Je voudrais deux loups-garous de la meute par coups de reins de Grégory.

\- Deux… ?!

Impassible, Wolvren s’était un peu reculé pour admirer la scène. François était sûr que quelque part, profondément derrière son masque impassible, un observateur attentif et omnipotent aurait pu apercevoir une minuscule étincelle de fierté paternelle dans ses yeux froid.

\- C’est mon prix.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Grégory ? Combien d’enfant un loup-garou peut-il mettre au monde ?

\- Trois à quatre en une fois.

\- Très bien, je serais clément alors... Trois loups-garous par petits, et un par semaine que Grégory aura besoin de passer auprès de vous en attendant que la maternité soit confirmée. Après tout, comme vous l’avez dit, c’est un mâle d’élite et je m’en voudrais de ne pas estimer sa productivité à un juste prix...

\- C’est absurde ! Grégory  –

\- N’a plus rien à voir avec votre meute, coupa Wolvren d’une voix froide. Il a déjà refusé votre offre lors de votre première visite. Il ne me semblait pas que les loups-garous en étaient réduits à implorer l’accouplement ?

La rage déforma le visage d'Andreï et elle lutta pour se dégager, les lèvres retroussées.

\- Si vous n’étiez pas aussi lâche  –

« … je vous éclaterais la tronche » aurait dû être la suite logique de la phrase. A la place, elle acheva par un couinement étranglé, parce que Wolvren commençait à perdre patience. La température de la pièce baissa soudainement, suivie par la luminosité déjà faible. La silhouette du vampire semblait soudain s’être amaigrie et allongée, ses traits…

François déglutit. Il y avait trop d’ombre pour qu’il puisse voir son visage, décida-t-il. Sisi. On n’y voyait rien et c’était bien mieux, parce que les yeux de Wolvren luisaient dans les ténèbres et, à eux seuls, ils suffisaient à lui flanquer la trouille de sa vie. Jonathan tenait de son père, mais même au plus violent de sa rage, il n’inspirait pas la même terreur pure que Wolvren agacé.

\-  _ Pars _ .

Les tentacules de pierres se retirèrent soudain. Andreï lança un cri de ralliement que la peur rendait un peu plus aigu que nécessaire et s’enfuit à toute jambe. Elle savait, sans doute, que le père de Vincent n’avait pas besoin de vérifier si elle demeurait ou non dans l’enceinte du château. François commençait à comprendre pourquoi le jeune vampire avait toujours si peur que son père sache ce qu’ils faisaient à tout moment.

Une heure plus tard, le temps que Jacques détache tous les prisonniers (et n'éponge leurs plaies pour certains ; les chats de Vincent avaient fait des ravages), il ne restait plus un seul intrus dans le château.

Ils célébrèrent l'occasion par un repas « en intime » où le sang fut distribué dans des verres à vin élégants tandis qu'ils jouaient aux cartes. La famille Worthrangürnterang s'en tira très honorablement, même si Mina surprit son monde une ou deux fois  – étant donné que tout le monde passait son temps à l'oublier, elle arrivait à réunir des combinaisons assez vicieuses  – et Jonathan joua de malchance tout au long de la nuit.

Enfin, lorsque les vampires commencèrent à sentir la torpeur annonciatrice du matin, ils rejoignirent leur chambre. François, qui avait espéré pouvoir enfin passer quelques temps en compagnie de Vincent, dut se contenter d'un baiser rapide avant que le vampire s'endorme (le terme était plus rassurant que « meure », bien que moins exact) dans ses bras. Il s'efforça d'oublier la façon dont le corps du blond se refroidissait peu à peu à mesure qu'il cherchait le sommeil. La nuit avait été longue et il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à dormir : entre Jonathan, les loups-garous, la « blessure » de Jacques, la colère de Wolvren, l'amoncellement des évènements devenait un peu trop pour tout humain normalement constitué cherchant à trouver le sommeil.

 

***

 

\- Je te regretterai, tu sais, affirma Laurianne d'une voix trop ferme pour être naturelle.

Et, pour masquer sa peine, elle lui infligea une grande tape dans le dos qui manqua l'envoyer percuter Vincent.

Les adieux avec Florent furent plus calmes  – le blond gardait une solide rancune contre Jonathan, François et Vincent, ce qui avait contraint Carmilla à être sa seule compagne pendant le reste du séjour puisque Laurianne, comme toute bonne sœur qui se respecte, se refusait à passer plus d'une journée en compagnie de son frère. Jonathan étant parti méditer sur les cruautés de la vie et de l'amour quelque part dans les souterrains du château, Vincent et François avaient donc dû tenir compagnie à Laurianne et n'avaient guère eut que quelques instants de discussion rapide à s'accorder chaque soir.

Inutile de le préciser, François attendait avec une légère impatience  – et Vincent aussi, à en croire la manière urgente dont il l'avait plaqué contre un mur le soir précédent pour échanger quelques baisers que l'arrivée de Laurianne avait interrompu net – le départ des invités. La frustration régnait dans le château des Worthrangünterang et ce fut probablement pour cette raison que, sans doute grâce aux bons soins de Wolvren, nul ne croisa leur chemin lorsqu'ils en eurent fini avec les adieux. Peut-être à cause de cette liberté à laquelle ils n'étaient plus habitués, peut-être aussi parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment comment ils s'apprêtaient à occuper leur soirée, aucun d'eux n'osait trop parler comme ils pénétraient dans leur chambre.

Vincent se racla la gorge.

\- Les chats ont disparu, remarqua François dans l'espoir d'occuper la conversation. Il ne reste même pas de griffures ou quoique ce soit...

\- Oui, acquiesça nerveusement Vincent. Ils sont propres, hein ?... Euh. Tu préfères... aller dormir ?...

\- Euh, oui. Euh... Tu... veux te déshabiller ?...

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut suffisamment d'audace pour dévêtir l'autre, ni même pour se dénuder complètement. Torse nus, ils s'efforcèrent de se caser dans un cercueil devenu soudain beaucoup trop étroit. Après quelques heurts, ils parvinrent à une position qui leur garantisse le moins de contact possible. 

Après deux minutes d'embarras, François réunit le courage d'effleurer le poignet du vampire. Celui-ci leva timidement la main jusqu'à caresser la joue du paysan. Vincent l'embrassa timidement, gagnant en assurance lorsqu'il lui répondit.

Peu à peu, leurs gestes se firent plus assurés. François se retrouva allongé sur le dos, le vampire assis sur ses cuisses. Il laissa descendre ses deux mains le long des côtes du blond, effleura son abdomen, son nombril, le contours des os de ses hanches. Vincent ferma à moitié les yeux, se laissant caresser docilement.

\- Dis ?... demanda-t-il timidement.

François s'interrompit pour le regarder. Le vampire avait l'air coupable, ce qui n'était pas bon signe en pareil contexte.

\- Est-ce... je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais... est-ce qu'on pourra se voir après... quand tu seras retourné chez toi ?...

_ Quand tu seras retourné chez toi _ . Impossible d'échapper à la réalité du fait auquel il avait soigneusement évité de penser ces derniers temps : son séjour était presque fini. Il lui restait encore une nuit, le temps d'empocher ses gages, et il serait parti.

Pour toujours ?

Il savait que, techniquement, c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Vincent était un aristocrate et un vampire ; leurs deux monde étaient à cent lieux l'un de l'autre. Ils se connaissaient depuis moins d'un mois, en plus  – mieux valait en rester là avant qu'ils ne s'attachent encore plus l'un à l'autre.

… Et pourtant, il n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser tomber le vampire. Il n'était pas sûr que Wolvren approuve, ni ses propres parents, mais ils sauraient bien les convaincre – restait qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie d'abandonner à jamais sa vie de paysan mortel et que ses parents avaient besoin de lui à la ferme.

Alors ? Le voir une fois toutes les trois semaines, ou lorsqu'il n'y avait rien à faire à la ferme ? Mais, techniquement, on avait  _ toujours  _ besoin de main-d'œuvre supplémentaire au village...

\- Bien évidemment que je repasserais te voir, affirma-t-il, caressant la joue du vampire en chassant énergiquement toutes les objections de sa raison. On va pas se séparer comme ça, idiot !

Vincent sembla confus. François consacra le restant de la nuit à lui changer les idées.

 

***

 

Pour une fois, Vincent se réveilla avant lui. Le vampire s'était redressé et regardait le vide d'un œil particulièrement mélancolique ; il se tourna vers son compagnon sitôt qu'il le sentit bouger, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- François ! Bien dormi ?

\- Parfaitement bien, lui assura le paysan en se frottant les yeux.

\- C'est aujourd'hui que tu pars...

\- Fais pas cette tête-là ! On va pas se quitter pour toujours, non ? Je reviendrais de temps en temps, lorsqu'on aura moins de boulot à la ferme. Une fois par mois minimum. Et tu peux venir de temps à autre aussi, si tu veux  – pas trop souvent non plus, j'ai besoin de sommeil, hein. Et on se reverra régulièrement.

Et à force d'en parler, ou de voir les yeux du vampire se remplir de larmes à mesure qu'il parlait, la voix de François commençait à devenir un peu rauque elle aussi.

\- Allez, répéta-t-il en allant maladroitement enlacer le vampire.

Celui-ci s'agrippa à lui et il sentit ses côtes protester. Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, sur la joue, sur l'épaule ; écarta une mèche de cheveux pour caresser un lobe d'oreille. Vincent laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait un peu à un sanglot.

\- Bon... Je ne vais pas te retarder non plus, n'est-ce pas ?... Père doit t'attendre... Je te guetterais du haut des tours... ou alors je t'accompagnerais jusqu'aux portes du château, si j'en ai le courage, mais je n'ai jamais été très courageux... Tu m'excuses ?...

\- Évidemment, idiot, rétorqua François avec autant de fermeté qu'il pouvait. Allez... au revoir !

Jacques l'attendait à la sortie de la chambre et le guida jusqu'à Wolvren. Le père de Vincent était assis sur un fauteuil, son épouse lisant silencieusement à ses côtés.

\- François. Voici votre salaire.

Il lui tendit une large sacoche que le paysan ne prit pas la peine d'examiner. Le compte y serait, il le savait. Il s'en chargea. Le vampire le regarda, semblant attendre quelque chose.

\- Euh... Au revoir ? tenta-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Il est de bon ton de demander à un père l'autorisation de continuer à fréquenter son fils, surtout si vous en venez d'aventure à séjourner à nouveau sous notre toit.

\- Je  – vous... savez que je compte ?...

\- On a dû vous dire que peu de choses m'échappaient sous mon toit.

\- Mais... enfin, les chats, et dans le passage secret... 

Un indice de sourire souleva ô combien légèrement les coins de la bouche du père de Vincent.

\- J'ai cru remarquer que les jeunes gens ont tendance à accomplir un acte avec plus d'enthousiasme s'ils sont persuadés d'enfreindre un ordre  – et y apportent ensuite plus de signification. Quant aux chats de Vincent, je n'ai pas à intervenir dans sa vie privée.

Pas à intervenir dans sa vie privée ?! Il venait juste d'avouer qu'il les avait  _ manipulés _ pour qu'ils en viennent à coucher ensemble et il osait dire  _ ça _ ?! François avait conscience de regarder le vampire d'un air stupide mais il faudrait un certain temps pour que la stupeur cesse de figer ses traits.

\- Mais enfin... je... mais quel avantage – vous...

\- Vous sembliez avoir fait un fort effet à Vincent. Nous avons donc résolu de vous voir de nos propres yeux ; les invités à venir nous en ont fourni le prétexte. Vous paraissiez être un jeune homme fiable, et effectivement bien au-dessus de votre condition paysanne. Nous avons donc simplement... encouragé une passion qui ne pouvait que naître si vous vous trouviez dans de telles circonstances.

Drusmilla posa son livre :

\- Vincent est malheureusement assez vulnérable, approuva-t-elle. Il nous fallait un partenaire qui soit à la fois capable de tenir tête à d'autres vampires, dont Carmilla, et dont l'instinct de protection soit suffisamment développé pour qu'il puisse supporter le manque de confiance que notre fils a en lui.

\- Vous vous êtes avéré tout à fait digne de confiance ; de surcroît, votre présence le pousse à se surpasser et à tenter de vaincre ses hésitations.

\- Vous pouvez donc retourner sous notre toit sitôt que vous le souhaitez. L'effet du sang que vous fournissait Vincent devrait s'estomper petit à petit  – vous garderez une force et des réflexes un peu supérieurs à la moyenne, ainsi qu'une excellente vision nocturne et un vieillissement ralenti, mais rien d'extraordinaire non plus.

\- Ne vous sentez pas contraint non plus ; Vincent ne vous a même pas encore mordu ; vous êtes parfaitement libre.

Les yeux écarquillés, François dévisagea fixement ses deux interlocuteurs impassibles en attendant de parvenir à comprendre pleinement ce qu'on lui disait.

\- Je... vous...

Il abandonna.

\- Vous êtes deux putains de manipulateurs. Vous savez que si je n'aimais pas autant Vincent, je vous aurais déjà envoyé balader, hein ?...

\- Cela faisait partie du plan, répliqua Wolvren, de marbre. Vous serez le bienvenu chaque fois que vous passerez chez nous, François.

\- Merci... Au revoir, j'imagine.

Encore un peu étourdi, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les cuisines pour saluer Jeanne et Jacques. Une ombre l'aborda au détours d'un couloir, effleurant sa joue.

\-  _ Sssalut, « petit frère ». Tu me manqueras. _

Elle passa sans attendre la réponse de François. Il atteignit les portes du château. Grégory l'y attendait, grimpant sur le carrosse sitôt qu'il arriva.

\- J'vous escorte. Mieux vaut qu'vous dormiez le plus possible avant de reprendre vot'vie mortelle, le maître a dit, alors z'allez pas passer vot'nuit à marcher.

\- Euh, merci.

Il grimpa à bord. Grégory lança son attelage et François se plaqua sur son siège en essayant de demeurer à peu près digne. Peu importait le nombre de fois où il subirait les talents de conducteur du cocher, il agoniserait toujours autant.

Quelque chose percuta la portière et il manqua avoir une crise cardiaque. La poignée tourna, actionnée de l'extérieur, et l'intrus parvint à se hisser à l'intérieur en claquant la portière derrière lui, échevelé et couvert de brindille.

\- J'ai pensé que vu que ta nuit serait de toute façon entamée, mieux valait que tu veilles carrément jusqu'à demain soir, expliqua Vincent d'un ton docte en allant s'installer aux côtés du paysan. Peu d'heure de sommeil nuit plus que pas de sommeil du tout, vu qu'il faut le temps que tu te réveilles, tout ça, et tu auras goûté les douceurs de ton lit pour t'en arracher presque aussitôt donc tu souffriras encore plus de ton réveil prématuré......

Un appel sinistre en provenance du château ébranla soudain les airs, lui coupant la parole – un appel inhumain qui résonna avec la force des hurlements des loups en hiver, lorsque la neige étouffait tout autre son. Le blond redressa vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés par la panique :

\- Carmilla !

_ \- FRANCOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !  _ brailla la voix avec la même force – ou peut-être était-elle un peu plus près maintenant, légèrement entrecoupée, comme si sa propriétaire courrait en criant...

Un bruit sourd retentit contre le toit du carrosse. Grégory lâcha une exclamation indignée. La portière s'ouvrit à nouveau, découvrant un Jonathan tout sourire bien qu'échevelé..

\- Eyh ! Je comptais vous suivre discrètement, mais je crois que je vais plutôt vous permettre de fuir intacts pendant que je retiens la bête. On dit merci qui ? A plus tard !

Il claqua la porte et u n nouveau choc fit trembler le toit. Le carrosse accéléra. François s'adossa lentement contre son siège. Si Jacques apparaissait soudain de sous la banquette pour lui annoncer qu'il avait oublié une chemise, il se jetait du carrosse.

\- … Je pensais donc qu'on pourrait aller se cacher chez toi, bien fermer les fenêtres et refuser de laisser entrer quiconque... conclut Vincent d'un ton presque égal.

François sourit malgré lui et l'attira dans ses bras, déposant un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Parfaitement d'accord.

 

FIN

 


End file.
